The Pull of Darkness
by tvdspnlover
Summary: Khloe is quickly pulled into the dark world that surrounds Sunnydale once Spike arrives in town. What is it about the seemingly normal girl that fascinates him so much? As Spike slowly discovers there is more to her than meets the eye, will he let her change him? Will Khloe allow him to pull her into darkness? Spike/OC. Starts in Season 2.
1. School Hard: Part 1

Spike made his way slowly through the crowds of sweaty teenagers, searching for the blonde he had heard so much about. Even though his main goal of moving to the Hellmouth was to heal his girl, Dru, he was also hoping to add another Slayer to his kill list. With a groan, he realised that the young girl hadn't arrived at the local nightclub. He stormed over to the bar, deciding to get a drink to pass the time. Spike was quickly distracted when he heard a heated argument from a few metres away and turned to see an older man looming over a pretty brunette.

"C'mon, honey. Why don't I buy you another drink and we get to know each other a little better?" The man suggested, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"How about you leave now, and I don't pour my drink over your head?" The girl retorted with an English accent, earning a huffed laugh from Spike.

"You think you're better than me, is that it?" The man queried, an angry look on his face.

"Yes, but that's not it. That's my boyfriend over there" The girl announced, pointing over to a surprised looking Spike.

"That guy?" The man frowned, as Spike raised an eyebrow at him.

"He once broke a guy's jaw for just looking my way. I'd back away quickly if I were you" The girl warned.

"…You're not worth it" The man shrugged, practically falling over a nearby stool as he scurried away.

"Thanks" The girl mumbled, sending a nod Spike's way.

"I never pass up the opportunity to save a damsel in distress" Spike grinned at her, moving a couple of stools down to sit beside her.

"I think I had it handled" The girl shrugged, taking a sip of her drink.

"I guess I better watch what I say or that drink will be over my head?" Spike suggested.

"Brits are exempt from that threat," The girl told him.

"Good to know" Spike smirked, as he raised his hand to call the bartender over.

"Bottle of vodka for me, and whatever my British friend here is having" Spike announced, as the bartender got to work.

"Only a few more years and then I'll be able to drown my sorrows like a normal person" The girl mumbled, swirling her drink in her hand.

"What's got a pretty thing like you so glum?" Spike inquired, turning to scan the room once again for the Slayer.

"My girlfriend broke up with me" She confessed, as the bartender set down the bottle of vodka.

"…Huh. So that's why you sent that guy away?" Spike exclaimed, not having expected her response.

"No, that's because he seemed like a dick. I bat for both teams" The girl shrugged, taking another sip of her drink.

"Noted" Spike stated as he poured a little of the vodka into her glass when the bartender wasn't looking.

"I'm Khloe" She informed him, holding out her hand to shake.

"Spike" He replied, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her hand.

"That work on most girls?" Khloe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, you tell me?" Spike smirked.

"I'm still hung up on my girlfriend, Casanova" Khloe pointed out.

"And I'm very much in love with my girlfriend" Spike informed her.

"Then why are you flirting with me?" Khloe frowned.

"I'm blending in, baby" Spike told her, as he scanned the crowds once again, a smile on his face when he finally spotted the girl he was looking for.

"Ugh, not you too" Khloe groaned when he saw where his gaze lied.

"What?" Spike questioned, seeing the grimace on Khloe's face.

"Meet Buffy Summers. The reason my girlfriend broke up with me. Turns out she's had a crush on Barbie for months now" Khloe mumbled.

"Ouch" Spike exclaimed, with a raised eyebrow.

"As far as I can tell she's strictly into men, so you're already halfway there, mate" Khloe told him.

"Good to know. I'll see you around, ducks" Spike smirked, as he leapt down from his stool.

"Hey!" Khloe called after him, as he turned back around.

"I dig the jacket by the way" Khloe stated, as the smirk grew larger on Spike's face.

* * *

Spike marched back to his new home, as he mulled over his thoughts. The Vampire Slayer was tough, that was clear to see. He hadn't been expecting her to have friends, to actually be capable of socialising. She was different from the Slayer's he had faced in the past. He was brought out of his thoughts when he spotted Dru calling him over, a soft smile on her face.

"Spike..." She called out, in a sing-song voice.

"Did you miss me, sweetheart?" Spike smiled, as he took her in his arms and spun her around.

He could instantly feel her stiffen against him, an out of focus expression on her face that he knew so well.

"What's wrong, baby? Did you see something?" Spike inquired, as Drusilla dropped her head into her hands.

"You smell of her...she scares me, Spike. The things she hears...the things she will hear" Dru moaned, her bottom lip wobbling.

"Who? The Slayer?" Spike frowned.

"No...her hair is black. Black as the night sky" Dru shook her head.

There was only one girl he could think of from that description. The girl at the bar...Khloe.

"What do you mean? What does she hear?" Spike insisted.

"What you and I cannot. It's so loud. How does she bear it?" Dru cried, as she began whimpering.

"It's okay, ducks. I'm here" Spike soothed, as he pulled her close to him.

"She can hear us now...but only if she listens" Dru whispered, putting a finger to her lips.

Spike's frown deepened as Dru closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. The girl he met at the bar was human, he was sure of it. Then again, this was the Hellmouth. Anything was possible.

* * *

Khloe grimaced as she took a sip of the punch that was being served at the parents night. She had been roped into helping out with the organisation of the night, along with with Buffy and some girl who had yet to turn up. She really hated their principal. He must have known having to be around all the students and their parents would make her feel uncomfortable. Hell, that was probably the reason he had asked her to do it.

"If your plan is to get kicked out of school, this lemonade is definitely the right way to do it" Khloe informed Buffy, who looked offended.

"It can't be that bad" Buffy rolled her eyes, taking the cup from Khloe's hand and taking a sip.

Khloe could stop the laugh that came from her mouth, as she watched Buffy spit the drink out a moment later.

"Like I was saying...great job, Buffy" Khloe smirked.

"God, I really tried to make everything perfect tonight. But the Principal is with my mother right now probably telling her I should be sent to juvie" Buffy groaned.

"He's an asshole" Khloe shrugged, earning a huffed laugh from Buffy.

"Have your parents not shown up yet?" Buffy questioned, noticing that Khloe hadn't left her post all night.

"Damn, you really know how to put your foot in it, don't you?" Khloe muttered as she shoved past the confused Buffy.

"What was that all about?" Buffy inquired, as Willow gave her a disappointed look.

"Buff, she's an orphan. She's lived in care most of her life" Willow explained, as Buffy's eyes widened.

"I suck" Buffy sighed, as she watched Khloe storm down the corridor.

Khloe hadn't made it far down the corridor before there was a large crash from behind her. Suddenly students and parents alike were running past her, terrified expressions on their faces. Khloe quickly raced after them, knowing when it was time to get the hell out of dodge. Somehow she managed to lose them all within a minute, guessing they had locked themselves in the numerous classrooms around the building. Khloe made her way towards the nearest fire exit, as a bad feeling settled in her stomach. Just as she rounded the last corner, she came to a halt when she spotted a large man standing by the fire exit. Her jaw dropped open when she saw his face. It was completely deformed, not mention his eyes were a bright yellow. He wasn't human, that was for sure.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's dangerous to run in the hallways?" The man grinned, his sharp teeth on show.

"Jesus, this really isn't my week" Khloe mumbled, as the man marched towards her.

She ran towards the nearest classroom, finding that it was locked. Frantically, she searched the hall for any weapon she could find. With a groan, she rushed towards a nearby mop and gripped it tightly in her hand.

"Oh, now I'm really scared" The creature mocked her, a sinister grin on his face.

"I won't go down easy" Khloe warned him, as she snapped the mop on her leg, creating two pointed edges.

"That just makes it more fun" The creature growled, as it lunged at her.

Khloe managed to duck just in time, stabbing the creature in the leg with one half of the mop. He cried out in pain, clutching his leg as he glared at her. With its other arm, it swiped at her, shoving her into a nearby locker roughly. Still with the mop gripped tightly in her hand, Khloe went to stand but was stopped in her tracks as the creature grabbed her by the neck. Khloe choked as she tried to claw at the man's hand, but he was far stronger than her. Just as she was beginning to get dizzy, she raised her hand out and stabbed the man in the chest. He let out a loud howl, as Khloe watched him disintegrate all around her. She dropped to the floor, panting heavily, trying to wrap her head around what had just happened. Khloe's head snapped up when she heard clapping from down the corridor, her heart stopping when she saw a man stalking towards her. He had a similarly deformed face, as his yellow eyes bore into her own. She pushed herself upright, ready to attack when she realised she had seen the man before.

"Well done, love" The man congratulated her, with an amused smile.

"Spike?" She gaped, remembering his long leather coat.

"I was hoping I'd see you again" Spike announced, as Khloe watched his face transform back to his human mask.

"Are you going to kill me?" Khloe gulped, gripping the mop tightly.

"Not that you don't look good enough to eat, but my girl tells me your something special" Spike announced, taking a step forward as she took a step back.

"She's got the wrong girl" Khloe replied.

"You don't hear things then?" Spike inquired, watching Khloe's forehead wrinkle in confusion.

"How…how do you know about that?" Khloe frowned, as Spike walked towards her slowly, trying not to spook her.

"She says you can hear things others can't. It scared her. Dru doesn't get scared easily" Spike explained.

"I don't hear things, only one sound. Ringing. I've got tinnitus, genius. That's all" Khloe retorted.

"Dru thinks it's something else. And I've learnt to always listen to her" Spike went on.

"Well your girlfriends got it wrong this time. I'm nothing special" Khloe insisted, flinching as the hallway door slammed open.

A boy no older than Khloe came to a halt when he spotted Spike, and was soon followed by another creature. It grabbed him by the throat, and was about to lunge forward when Khloe spoke up.

"Wait!" She cried, as the creature and Spike turned to her.

"Look, whatever you're here for maybe I can help? But not if you kill anyone" Khloe suggested, as the creature looked to Spike.

"We're looking for your favourite blonde, Buffy" Spike informed her, as Khloe rolled her eyes.

"Oh c'mon. What is it about Barbie that gets everyone so hot under the collar?" Khloe exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm not here to screw her. I'm here to kill her" Spike admitted, as Khloe gulped.

"Why?" Khloe asked, not understanding what Buffy could have done to make the man so homicidal.

"I'm a vampire. She's a vampire slayer. It's kind of in the job description" Spike explained.

"Right...you're a vampire...okay...I guess that explains a few things about this place..." Khloe trailed off.

"What do you want me to do, boss?" The vampire asked Spike.

"Let the boy go...and find me that damn Slayer!" Spike insisted, as the vampire let go of the boy, who quickly rushed away.

"So is all that supernatural stuff true then? Vampires, werewolves, demons? Everything?" Khloe asked.

"Pretty much" Spike shrugged.

"The Loch Ness Monster?" Khloe inquired, as Spike raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? It's a fair question" Khloe retorted.

"You said you can help me find the Slayer. She keeps getting away from my men somehow" Spike exclaimed, as Khloe mulled over this.

"Well, there's only one way to get around this school without being seen..." Khloe told him, pointing upwards.

"She's in the ceiling" Spike realised, with a smirk.

"She's probably watched Die Hard" Khloe suggested.

"Well, the bad guys are going to win tonight" Spike grinned, as he grabbed Khloe's hand and pulled her along with him.

Khloe didn't struggle against his hold on her, as he brought her back to the entrance of the building. He let out an amused sound as he spotted to long metal poles and placed one of them in her hand. Khloe's eyes widened as he suddenly stabbed a thin ceiling tile with the metal pole, which would have killed Buffy if she had been above him. Spike clearly wasn't messing around, Khloe realised.

"So apart from the whole arch-enemy thing why else do you want to kill Buffy?" Khloe inquired.

"Gives me a rush" Spike answered, stabbing the ceiling once again.

"And she's the whole reason you came to Sunnydale?" Khloe queried.

"No, but it's an added bonus" Spike smirked at her.

"Couldn't you have just kept a low profile and just avoided any confrontation?" Khloe suggested as Spike raised an eyebrow at her again.

"More stabbing less talking? Got it" Khloe nodded.

A few minutes later, Khloe heard a soft thud from around the corner and went to investigate. She was just in time to see Buffy jumping down from the ceiling, who gulped nervously when she realised she had been spotted. Khloe ushered for her to run, as Buffy gave her a grateful smile, taking her advice.

"You found her yet, ducks?" Spike asked, suddenly appearing from behind her.

"Nope...no sign" Khloe shrugged.

"C'mon, she might have gone this way" Spike announced, leading them in the opposite direction Buffy had run, much to Khloe's relief.

She let out a startled gasp when she spotted one of her teacher's body's on the floor, and quickly realised he was dead. His neck had been snapped.

"I thought I said not to kill anyone!" Khloe cried, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, that's one I did earlier" Spike shrugged, with an amused smile.

Taking her hand in his own once again, Spike started to pull her down the corridor, finding that he was enjoying having the girl around. She might not have been his partner in crime like Dru was, but she was certainly fun.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you liked this first chapter? What do you think of Khloe? Do you like her relationship with Spike so far? Please leave a review:)


	2. School Hard: Part 2

Khloe saw her chance to escape once another vampire called Angel turned up. Spike was distracted by the reappearance of what Khloe guessed was his former friend and didn't notice her backing away into the shadows. She rushed down the corridors of the school, trying to find a way to escape but found that all the exits were still locked.

"Dammit!" She cried, banging the main entrance door's angrily with her fist.

Her eyes widened when she heard a low growling from behind her and slowly turned to see it was another vampire. The creature began storming towards her, licking their lips as Khloe tried to push the main doors open once again, but it was to no avail. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard shouts coming from behind her and saw a group of students and parents rushing down the hallway, most likely having had the same idea of trying to get out of the main entrance. They came to a sudden halt when they saw the vampire looming over Khloe. She spotted the boy she had saved earlier in the group and called over to them. Her heart dropped when she saw how they started to back away.

"Wait! Come back!" Khloe cried out, in a panic.

She watched as the group quickly ran back the way they came, leaving her to her fate. Khloe couldn't believe they had just left her. They hadn't even tried to help.

"Looks like there's no way out, little girl" The vampire smirked.

"Guess I'll just have to save myself then" Khloe retorted, lunging forward and kicking the vampire in the crotch, as it let out a loud howl.

As the vampire bent over in pain, clutching at its crotch, Khloe rushed past it, searching for any kind of weapon she could use. The only thing she could spot in the corridor was a fire extinguisher.

"That'll have to do" She mumbled, picking up the heavy object and turning around.

The vampire ran towards her with a furious expression on its face, as Khloe began to release the foam from the fire extinguisher. The vampire slipped on the floor, just inches in front of Khloe, who gripped the object in her hands and slammed it down on the creature's head. The vampire instantly flopped to the ground but was only unconscious. Squatting near the ground, Khloe brought the fire extinguisher down repeatedly on the vampire's head, as blood splattered onto her face. Still, she didn't stop. Not until she was sure the vampire wouldn't be able to come back. Once she stood back up, she dropped the extinguisher on the ground when she saw the blood covering her hands. She had never felt such anger in her life. Khloe let out a startled gasp as she saw the vampire's hand begin to twitch and took a few steps back. She rushed down the hallway to find the broken mop that she had used to kill the earlier vampire and brought it back to the beaten body on the ground. Without a second's thought, she staked the vampire, watching as it disintegrated all around her. Apart from the blood on her hands and fire extinguisher, it was like it had never happened. She was distracted from her thoughts when she heard a commotion in the foyer of the school and cautiously peered around the corner. Spike was looming over Buffy, a large piece of wood attached to his hand. Khloe was about to call out to him when she saw an older woman march over and slam a fire axe against Spike's head, pushing him to the ground.

"Stay the hell away from my daughter" The woman warned him.

Spike snarled in anger, as Buffy pushed herself up to stand by her mother. Spike seemed to weigh out his options, trying to decide whether he could take both women. Taking a step forward, he seemed to have made that choice.

"Spike!" Khloe called out, rushing forward, surprising the older vampire.

"I'm pretty sure you're outnumbered here" Khloe stated, not having the same faith that Spike did in winning against the two women.

"This isn't over. Not by a long shot" Spike growled at Buffy, who simply glared at him in response.

* * *

A week had passed by quickly as everyone seemed to forget what had happened at the school. Khloe had approached Buffy and her friends to talk about what had happened and was shocked to find they completely denied any involvement from supernatural beings. It hurt that they didn't seem to trust her enough to tell her the truth. Or maybe they just didn't want to be forced to include her in their group. She wanted to point out that people didn't tend to burst into dust when staked, but there was a dark part of her mind that started to question what she had really seen. Late at night, she stayed awake wondering if it was possible that she had killed two people. She was distracted from her thoughts when there was a loud tapping against her window. She gasped when she saw it was none other than the blond vampire whose existence she had just been questioning. Taking out the stake that she now hid underneath her pillow, she carefully walked towards the window, as Spike backed up a step.

"What're you doing here?" Khloe questioned, as she pulled her window open.

"Do you live here?" Spike grimaced, looking around the grotty motel room.

"No, I just like to hang around dodgy motels" Khloe rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she did so.

"Still feisty I see" Spike grinned, leaning against the window frame.

"You know most people just knock on doors, not try to sneak through windows" Khloe stated.

"Well, I can't come in unless I'm invited, love. So, I didn't see the point" Spike shrugged.

"Seriously?" Khloe questioned, as Spike tried to put his hand through the open window, but an invisible barrier stopped him.

"My boys tell me the Slayer and her minions have been avoiding you" Spike announced, as Khloe raised an eyebrow.

"So, you've been stalking me?" Khloe pointed out.

"I haven't. I've employed vampires to stalk you" Spike clarified.

"Oh, well that makes it alright then" Khloe scoffed.

"Should I be expecting a drink to be thrown my way anytime? You seem…angry" Spike exclaimed, thinking of when he and Khloe first met.

"My whole life has been turned upside down, Spike. Jesus, I thought I was going crazy. What happened at the school…that really happened" She mumbled.

"It sure did, sweetheart. And I've got to admit, I was impressed. You are a natural-born killer" Spike smirked, making Khloe feel uncomfortable.

"They weren't people" Khloe frowned.

"They were just as real as you are…and you killed them with no problem" Spike went on.

"It was self-defence" Khloe insisted.

"Whatever helps you sleep better at night…which doesn't seem to be working" Spike pointed out, seeing as it was already two in the morning.

"What do you want, Spike?" Khloe inquired.

"You've got potential, ducks. You could work for me" Spike suggested.

"You don't even know me" Khloe frowned.

"Maybe not, but my girlfriend seems to think she does. She likes you. And Dru's not easily impressed" Spike explained.

"And why should I work for you?" Khloe asked.

"It will get you out of this motel room, for one thing," Spike replied.

"I don't trust you," Khloe told him.

"Good. Lesson one of business. Never trust anyone. Especially your boss" Spike stated.

"Am I gonna' have to kill anyone?" Khloe frowned.

"Not unless you want to…so, do we have a deal?" Spike grinned, as Khloe slowly nodded.

"Let's shake on it then" Spike insisted, as Khloe raised an eyebrow at him.

"You can keep the stake," Spike told her, as she grabbed her leather jacket from the back of a motel chair and placed the stake inside.

Taking a deep breath, she covered herself in the jacket, glad that she had yet to change into her pyjama's and cautiously opened the door. Spike was leaning against the doorframe, a smug expression on his face. Without looking at her, he held out his hand for her to shake, as Khloe took a step forward. The moment her hand touched his own, Spike pulled her through the open doorway, and out of the safety of the motel room. Khloe was sure she had made a fatal mistake, as Spike held her hand close to his chest. Leaning down, Spike pressed a soft kiss to her fingers clasped around his own, his eyes never leaving Khloe's. Her heart rate sped up, even more, fear and something else pulsing through her.

"Come on, then. Let's go see the missus" Spike grinned, as he began to pull her away from the motel room.

* * *

"Well this is…cosy. Love the spiderwebs" Khloe commented as Spike opened the large warehouse door to show her where he and Drusilla had been living.

"It's still more homely than that motel of yours" Spike pointed out.

"Fair point" Khloe mumbled, as she spotted a thin brunette who seemed to appear out of the shadows.

"Is this her, Spike?" The woman asked in a dreamy voice, as Spike nodded in reply.

"You smell delicious" The woman grinned, taking a sniff of the air as she sauntered over to the pair.

"I'll choose to take that as a compliment" Khloe exclaimed, as the woman trailed her fingers through Khloe's hair, seeming to marvel at the dark colour.

"Your hair is like a shadow…is that how you hide?" The woman inquired, her hands still touching Khloe's hair.

"Turn it down a little, Dru. We don't want to scare her away now" Spike insisted, taking his girlfriend's hands in his own.

"What did you mean about hiding?" Khloe frowned.

"I couldn't see you when we first came to town…only when Spike met you. You make it hard to see…your deafening" Drusilla moaned, placing her hands over her ears.

"I'm not doing anything," Khloe told her, as Drusilla began giggling.

"She doesn't know" Dru started laughing more manically.

"What, baby? What doesn't she know?" Spike questioned, as Dru's laughter died down.

"I'm tired, Spike. My dolls will be missing me" Drusilla muttered, as Spike sighed.

"Go have a lie down, pet" Spike nodded, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, as she started to wander back into the shadows.

"Uh…I don't know if you're aware of this, but I don't think your girlfriend is all there" Khloe pointed out.

"She was injured in Prague. She's just weak right now" Spike replied.

"You know that's not what I meant" Khloe stated.

"…That vamp that showed up tonight. Angel. He was her sire. He…played with her before he turned her" Spike explained.

"He tortured her?" Khloe guessed.

"Murdered her entire family in front of her" Spike admitted, as Khloe's eyes widened.

"Then why were you acting like old buddies tonight?" Khloe frowned.

"The three of us used to be quite a team in the old days. Looks like he's gone soft now for the Slayer" Spike went on.

"Is that why you came to Sunnydale? For Angel?" Khloe suggested.

"In a way. I want to heal Dru" Spike confessed.

"You came to Slayertown just to help your girlfriend?" Khloe questioned.

"Yeah well…I love her" Spike shrugged, as Khloe's expression softened.

"Wait…aren't you telling me a bit much? What if I betray you? Work with Buffy?" Khloe queried.

"You seem like a smart girl. I'm sure you can figure out what I'd do to you if that were to happen" Spike pointed out, with an evil grin.

"Okay, not a fan of betrayal. Noted" Khloe nodded.

"You bring up a good point though, love. You have me at a disadvantage. I've just given you some important insights into my life and I know nothing about you" Spike exclaimed.

"There's not much to tell" Khloe mumbled.

"I doubt that. Why are you living in that motel all by yourself?" Spike questioned.

"My parents died when I was young. I lived in care for most of my life. Been living in America since I was fifteen" Khloe explained.

"On your own?" Spike asked.

"It's better that way. People just let you down" Khloe shrugged.

"There's something about you, ducks. Something I can't quite put my finger on" Spike stated, taking a step closer to Khloe.

"I'm nothing special" Khloe retorted.

"We'll see" Spike grinned.

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and Khloe felt that she was no closer to finding out what Drusilla found so important about her. It was the day before Halloween, and as usual, she arrived at the warehouse after school to give the vampire's an update on Buffy. The girl might have had an exciting life outside the school halls, but it was incredibly dull stalking the blonde in the daytime.

"Spike? You here?" Khloe called out, looking around the almost pitch-black building.

She was just debating on whether to leave, when she turned around and almost collided with the man she had been looking for. Spike laughed at Khloe's scared expression, as she clutched at her heart.

"You dick! Don't do that!" Khloe exclaimed, smacking his arm when she realised, he had been trying to scare her.

"What? You're my only entertainment in this dull town at the moment" Spike retorted.

"Oh, well I'm glad I can be of service" Khloe scoffed, with a small smile.

"What's new with the Slayer?" Spike questioned.

"Something big. I'd use the word momentous" Khloe announced.

"What?" Spike frowned.

"You might need to sit down for this crucial information" Khloe warned him, as she could see Spike was getting excited.

"Spit it out, love!" Spike insisted.

"She's bought a new flat iron" Khloe announced, watching Spike's face fall.

"Oh, ha ha. You got me" Spike rolled his eyes, as Khloe smirked.

"My dolly's come back!" An excited voice announced as Drusilla stumbled towards them.

"Dru, we've talked about this. She doesn't like you calling her dolly" Spike pointed out.

"Miss Edith just missed her, is all" Drusilla pouted like a child, clutching one of her doll's close to her chest.

"I'm not surprised. Seeing as the only other company she has is blondie here" Khloe teased, as Spike shook his head, fondly.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two are getting along so well" Spike muttered.

"Jealous?" Khloe grinned, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Dru's only got eyes for me, love" Spike retorted, as he pulled Drusilla into her arms, and leaned down to kiss her.

Khloe grimaced as she watched the pair in front of her begin to passionately kiss. She quickly averted her eyes, not sure why she disliked the display of affection so much. Spike seemed to sense her reaction and grinned into the kiss. It was just too much fun playing with the girl.

"You guys are gross" Khloe stated, as Spike's hands lowered to squeeze Dru's ass.

"What's wrong? Still pissed at your girlfriend leaving you?" Spike suggested as Khloe crossed her arms, starting to get annoyed.

"It's not your fault, Dolly. Everyone wants the Slayer…not someone so…un-special" Drusilla teased, as Khloe glared at her.

Her hands had balled into fists to the point where her nails were biting into her skin. Dru and Spike's smug smiles suddenly fell as they broke apart, both clutching their heads. Spike let out a groan, as Drusilla fell to her knees with a pained expression.

"What…what are you doing?" Khloe frowned, not understanding what was happening.

"I think the better question would be…what are you doing?" Spike muttered, clearly in pain.

"I…I'm not…" Khloe trailed off, looking down at her balled-up fists.

Was she really hurting them? What was even happening to them? Her thoughts were cut off when Spike stumbled forward, his hand clutching Khloe's wrist. He only applied a small amount of pressure, when they both knew he was strong enough to snap her wrist in half.

"Stop it, Khloe" He told her, in a surprisingly soft voice.

She slowly opened her palms, feeling the anger she had been feeling drift away. Instantly Drusilla stopped moaning, and Spike stopped clutching his head. Whatever had been happening to them had stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Khloe questioned, looking down at her hands.

"Practice" Spike replied, running a hand through his hair.

"What?" Khloe frowned.

"Anger is an important trigger. It certainly is for a vampire. Look's like it's yours too" Spike pointed out.

"You…you did that on purpose! You wanted to see what would happen if you made me angry" Khloe realised.

"And it sure worked. Looks like you were right, Dru…she is powerful" Spike pointed out, as he crouched down to help his girlfriend up.

"Well, I'm glad I helped you prove your theory" Khloe scoffed.

"Now, now, ducks. Don't be angry. We were only trying-" Spike began, but she cut him off.

"To find out how powerful I was so you could use me?" Khloe suggested.

"Khloe-" Spike began, but she cut him off once again.

"Find some other freak to help you, Spike. I'm not about to become your new toy" Khloe announced, as she turned on her heel and marched out of the warehouse.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It's going to be lots of fun seeing Khloe joining forces with Spike and Dru, and watching her find out more about what she is. Next chapter we've got the Halloween episode. Please leave a review!

Cynder2013: Aw, thank you so much for this review! I'm definitely looking forward to introducing Faith, as sparks will certainly fly when she meets Khloe. The team-up between Khloe, Spike and Dru is going to be lots of fun, and might change some things in the storyline. As for what Khloe is you'll have to wait and see, haha. She's not a Slayer though, you're right about that. I really enjoyed the long review.

Yieweth: I'm glad you're liking it so far! Enjoy the new chapter.


	3. Halloween

"Toothbrushes? You're giving them toothbrushes?" Khloe scoffed, as she watched the elderly woman in front of her pick up a tub of toothbrushes.

It was Halloween and unlike most of the High schooler's, she had volunteered to take the younger kids Trick or Treating. Khloe could remember well what it was like seeing her friends going out on Halloween night with their parents and having no one to take her. Halloween was an even bigger thing in America, so she knew how much it would mean to the children. However, it seemed the woman in front of her was determined to ruin the night.

"Much healthier than candy" The elderly woman replied, dropping the toothbrushes into the kid's baskets.

"Who hurt you, lady?" Khloe complained as the woman gave her a death glare, before slamming her door shut.

"What a bit-…nasty woman" Khloe corrected herself when she saw the innocent eyes looking up at her.

"Can we egg her house?" One of the older kids asked, making Khloe smile.

"Maybe later" She replied, ruffling his hair.

"And Principal Snyder said I was a bad influence" A familiar voice mumbled from a few metres away.

"Buffy…nice hair" Khloe smirked at the girl's wig, as she saw her walking up the patio with a gaggle of children behind her.

"Yeah, well nice…shoes" Buffy retorted, checking out Khloe's outfit.

"Ouch. You want to try that again?" Khloe laughed at the weak insult but got no reply from the Slayer.

"What do you think about my outfit? Vampires are so in this season, right? Do you like it?" Khloe grinned, spinning around.

"Hard to tell. There's not much of it" Buffy pointed out.

"Now that was a good comeback. Well done" Khloe mocked, patting Buffy on the shoulder as she walked past.

Khloe was wearing a red and black corset, and a small red skirt. Her cleavage was very much on show and didn't leave much to the imagination. She had curled her brunette hair and finished off the look with fake blood dripping down her chin. The outfit had seemed very appropriate.

"Khloe, wait!" Buffy called over to her, as Khloe turned around slowly.

"Are you going to tell me how I hallucinated the whole of parent's night again?" Khloe rolled her eyes.

"It's…complicated. And dangerous. The less you know, the safer you'll be" Buffy insisted.

"Wow, Buff. I had no idea you cared about my wellbeing so much" Khloe replied, sarcastically.

"You need to be careful, okay? Your drawing attention to yourself" Buffy warned her.

"Are you threatening me now?" Khloe scoffed.

"No…no! God, this conversation isn't going very well, is it?" Buffy sighed.

"Just stop trying, Buffy. You've made it very clear I'm never going to be a part of your little gang" Khloe explained.

"You wanted to be?" Buffy frowned, surprised.

"Yeah, I did. Back when I thought it might be a way to my girlfriend back" Khloe confessed, a little embarrassed.

"Wait…your gay?" Buffy gaped, as Khloe threw her hands up in the air in annoyance.

"Bisexual. Have fun, babysitting" Khloe rolled her eyes, as she ushered for her group of kids to follow her.

She was glad when Buffy didn't try to catch up with her this time. She may have not liked the blonde much and was pissed that she was treating her like an idiot, but Khloe couldn't help but feel guilty for spying on her. She knew she wasn't being fair on the blonde, it wasn't Buffy's fault that her girlfriend had broken up with her. Khloe needed someone to blame and Buffy fit the bill. Still, maybe she would drop the bitchiness down a level next time she saw her.

"What does bisexual mean?" One of the younger kids queried.

"Uh, well…it's…" Khloe trailed off, when she heard a scream in the distance.

"Saved by the bell" Khloe mumbled, as she saw a strange man rushing towards them.

"Is that…is that a werewolf?" Khloe gasped when she saw the furry creature getting closer.

A strange burst of wind almost pushed the group backwards, as Khloe felt dizzy suddenly. When she opened her eyes, she saw the kids she had been looking after had transformed. One was glowing now, with bug eyes, almost like an alien. Alien? Wasn't that what he had been dressed as moments ago? Another had disappeared into thin air as Khloe realised they had been dressed up as the invisible man.

"Holy shit!" Khloe gaped when she heard a snapping behind her and turned to see an alligator.

"Why would you choose to dress up as an alligator for Halloween?" Khloe groaned as she rushed away from the creature's snapping jaws.

"What's happened to them?" The oldest child cried, who was the last out of the group, as Khloe turned to them.

"Uh, what's happened to you, dude?" Khloe pointed out, seeing the child now had a glowing appearance and was hovering in the air.

"Wow! That's so cool!" The child exclaimed, touching Khloe's shoulder and seeing that his hand went right through her.

"Ew! Stop that!" Khloe exclaimed, trying to brush him off.

"I'm a ghost! Awesome!" He grinned, as Khloe facepalmed.

"No, not awesome. Not awesome at all. Look, stay here, okay? I'm going to find some help" Khloe told him, as she began to rush away.

"Who's going to be able to help with this?" The boy frowned.

"My favourite blonde" Khloe sighed.

* * *

It only took a few minutes for her to find the girl in question, but even from a distance, Khloe could tell she would be no help.

"What the hell is going on?" Khloe questioned aloud, as she watched the Slayer running and screaming as a werewolf chased her.

Wanting to check on her last remaining child she had been entrusted to care for, Khloe started to walk back the way she came. Her eyes narrowed when she saw a man dressed in a suit talking to the child in question.

"Hey!" Khloe called out, as the man jumped back in fright.

"Oh…hello. Is this your mother?" The man inquired, not sparing Khloe much of a glance.

"Excuse you, dick. What are you doing talking to him?" Khloe asked.

"He was all alone. I wanted to help" The man replied.

"Um, Khloe, my house is just around the corner. My dad should be back from work by now, can I…?" The boy trailed off, clearly having got the same creepy vibe from the man that Khloe had.

"Sure. Uh, I'll see what I can find out about this whole…dead thing" Khloe told him, as the boy nodded and started to hover away.

"So…pretty crazy night, huh?" The man exclaimed, as Khloe cringed.

"Right. Whatever" Khloe murmured, as she went to walk towards where the boy had been headed, to make sure he got home alright.

**_It's a good thing, I suppose. He was too old anyway. Not to mention I think he might have been dead._**

Khloe whipped her head back around, expecting it was the strange man had spoken. She raised an eyebrow at him, as he just stared back at her.

"What?" The man shrugged, putting his hands into his pockets.

Shaking her head, Khloe turned back around and took a step forward, wondering if she was going crazy.

**_Freak._**

"What the hell did you say to me?" Khloe scoffed, glaring at the man.

"Nothing!" The man insisted, taking a step back.

**_I think I saw another boy back at the Anderson's house. He looked younger._**

Khloe's frown deepened, as she realised the man's lips hadn't moved when she heard him speak. Was she hearing his thoughts? Stranger things were happening that night.

"What are you doing out? You have kids?" Khloe called out to the man, who looked sheepish.

"No" He shook his head simply, as he turned to walk away.

**_Not that I could anyway. They won't even let me near the school anymore._**

Khloe grimaced as she was able to put two and two together. She wasn't an idiot. There was something very wrong with this man.

"Hey, hold up a minute!" Khloe announced as she strode over to him.

"No. Leave me alone" The man retorted, picking up his pace.

"Stop!" Khloe exclaimed, as she grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back.

The man was thrown onto his back roughly, as Khloe frowned at her sudden burst of strength. Had something happened to her too? She was distracted by a sudden smell in the air and looked down to see blood dripping down from the man's hand. He must have scratched it on the gravel beneath him.

"What…what happened to your face?" The man gaped, as Khloe touched her now deformed forehead.

She gasped from the pain that shot down her gums, as her hands drifted down to touch her sharp canines. What the hell was happening?

"Stay away from me!" The man pleaded as he started to crawl away.

"What were you doing out tonight? Tell me the truth" Khloe ordered, looming over the shaking man.

"I…I…I was just…" He stuttered as Khloe growled.

She reached down and grabbed the man by his neck, easily lifting him off the ground, as he choked.

"Tell me…or your neck snaps" Khloe warned him, applying more pressure.

"I…I couldn't help myself…there were just so many kids out tonight…it would have been easy…" He cried, tears dripping down his cheeks.

Khloe's grip on his neck got tighter as she grimaced, bringing him closer to his face.

"Don't worry, I won't break your neck" Khloe stated, as she let go of him, hearing him breathe a sigh of relief.

"That would be much too quick" She growled, suddenly lunging forward.

Before she knew what she was doing, her fangs had pierced the skin on his neck, and she was drinking his blood. It felt like she hadn't drunk for weeks. Months. She wanted all of it. Every last drop.

"Khloe?" A familiar voice announced as she pulled away from the man's neck.

He flopped to the ground, as Khloe realised with little care, he was dead. She spun around and was surprised to see Spike standing there, as his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. He watched as blood dripped down Khloe's chin and neck, her face morphing from a vampire's back to its usual human appearance.

"Well, this is just…neat" Spike grinned, as he took a step forward.

"What are you doing here?" Khloe questioned, an angry look on his face.

"I was out hunting the Slayer, but I picked up your scent…and a lot of blood" Spike replied, ushering to the body at her feet.

"He deserved it" Khloe informed him, as Spike raised an eyebrow.

"You almost decapitated him. It's been a while since I saw bloodlust like that" Spike pointed out, his eyes following the blood that was dripping over Khloe's cleavage.

"I went easy on him" Khloe scoffed, watching as Spike licked his lips.

"Who bit you?" Spike inquired, his brain finally catching up with his mouth.

"No one…I think there's a spell. Whatever we were dressed up as, we become tonight" Khloe shrugged, not seeming too interested.

"I was wondering what was up with this outfit. Not that I'm complaining" Spike grinned, his eyes landing on Khloe's bare legs.

"You should go if you want to catch up with Buffy. I saw her running around helplessly not that long ago" Khloe announced.

"As good as that sounds, I better stay here. If there is a spell turning everyone into their costumes, that means you don't have a soul right now" Spike explained, as Khloe shrugged.

"So?" She retorted.

"So, when the spell wears off, your soul is going to come back. And you just killed someone" Spike went on.

"You'll miss your chance at killing Buffy" Khloe pointed out, as Spike sighed.

"There will be other opportunities. Now, have you ever disposed of a dead body before?" Spike asked as Khloe shook her head.

"Well, luckily for you…I'm an expert" Spike smirked.

* * *

"I don't see why I'm the only one digging here" Khloe grumbled, as she threw a pile of dirt over her shoulder.

Spike had advised her the best place to hide a dead body was in the cemetery, the graves were disturbed so often no one would be the wiser. However, apart from that Spike really hadn't been much help.

"I'm supervising" Spike exclaimed.

"Which consists of doing what exactly?" Khloe scoffed, continuing to dig.

"Enjoying the view" Spike grinned, his eyes lowering to Khloe's behind, as she raised her middle finger towards him.

Khloe was just debating on whether to throw her spade at Spike's head when there was a large gust of wind, which almost sent her flying onto her back. She suddenly became aware of the taste in her mouth and the blood still coating her lips, making her feel sick.

"Oh my God…" Khloe trailed off, when she looked at the body at her feet, with half his neck ripped out.

"Khloe?" Spike queried, jumping into the shallow grave to stand beside her.

"I…I did that" Khloe stuttered, looking away from the corpse.

"It was the spell. You didn't have a soul" Spike pointed out.

"No. I remember wanting to do it. I…I enjoyed it" Khloe shook her head, as Spike reached out to touch her shoulder's.

"He was a bad guy" Spike insisted, gripping her arms to try to anchor her.

"It wouldn't have mattered if he was a good guy or a bad guy" Khloe panicked.

"And the whole world is better off without him" Spike stated, remembering what Khloe had told him about the scum that lay at their feet.

"What happens if they find his body?" Khloe asked, looking up at Spike with fear in her eyes.

"They won't. I'll make sure they won't" Spike promised.

"I can't…I can't do this…" Khloe stuttered, as her eyes kept flitting over to the corpse.

"Go wait in the car. I'll finish up here" Spike advised her, as she nodded and quickly pulled herself out of the grave.

* * *

"Are you gonna' be alright?" Spike inquired, as he dropped Khloe off at the motel.

"I don't know" Khloe sighed, just wanting to get out of her blood-soaked costume.

"You're not the only person who'll have done bad things last night. It was the spell" Spike told her.

"I should feel guilty, shouldn't I? I killed a person, but I just feel…nothing. That's not normal" Khloe frowned.

"I'm the last person you should be asking for advice on what's normal, mate" Spike scoffed.

"Is this how you feel all the time? Without a soul? You just feel nothing?" Khloe queried.

"I feel something for Dru" Spike admitted, as Khloe's frown deepened.

"Maybe you're right. You're not normal. Even by vamp standards" Khloe pointed out, as Spike chuckled.

"I will choose to take that as a compliment" He smirked, noticing that the sun was starting to come up.

"You might have missed your one chance to kill the Slayer last night. Why'd you stay with me?" Khloe couldn't help but ask.

"Good employees are hard to come by" Spike shrugged, as Khloe shook her head fondly.

"Yeah…I like you too, Spike" Khloe grinned, before exiting the car, leaving Spike alone with his thoughts.

"Damn girl getting under my skin" Spike murmured, as he waited to make sure Khloe got safely into her motel room.

* * *

A week had passed, and Spike knew that Khloe wasn't handling the events of Halloween night as well as she thought. The girl was barely sleeping these days if the dark circles under her eyes were anything to go off. The pair had decided to stalk Buffy on her night patrol, as Spike kept insisting, they needed to know their enemy better. It begged the question once again, was Buffy really Khloe's enemy? Spike had become a friend of some sort, so she supposed an enemy of his was an enemy of hers now.

"No Dru tonight?" Khloe questioned, as they walked through the quiet streets of Sunnydale.

"She's still too weak" Spike stated.

"Shouldn't that be her choice?" Khloe suggested, as Spike gave her a look.

"I'm just saying. Won't she get jealous or something?" Khloe went on, hearing Spike scoff.

**_Like Dru would ever get jealous where I'm concerned._**

"Just because Dru doesn't get as obsessively jealous as you do-" Khloe started, but was quickly cut off by Spike.

"What?" Spike frowned.

"You said Dru didn't get jealous" Khloe replied.

"Uh, no I didn't" Spike shook his head.

**_I swear sometimes it's like she knows what I'm thinking before I even think it._**

"Holy crap…" Khloe trailed off, when she heard the words in Spike's voice, but saw his lips weren't moving.

"You having an episode or something?" Spike inquired, waving a hand in front of her.

"I'm pretty sure I just heard what you were thinking" Khloe informed him, watching Spike's eyes widen.

**_Bollocks._**

"I agree" Khloe mumbled.

"Alright, tell me what I'm thinking about now?" Spike asked, crossing his arms.

"…Nothing. Spike, you've got to actually think of something" Khloe rolled her eyes.

"It's not easy on the spot" Spike retorted.

"Oh sorry, I forgot it's hollow in there" Khloe mocked, tapping him on the head with her fingers.

**_I remember when Dru used to tease me like that._**

"Do you think of anything else but Dru?" Khloe shook her head, fondly.

**_I think about you._**

Spike gulped nervously when he realised, she had heard that and looked away from her surprised expression. He was quickly distracted by a familiar figure not far away.

"Blondie at twelve o'clock" Spike announced, as he spotted Buffy a few metres ahead of them.

"Why's she climbing onto the roof?" Khloe frowned, as they crept closer, cautious to stay far behind.

"She must have seen something" Spike suggested, as they kept near to the wall of the building Buffy was climbing up.

"I think I might have found what she's so interested in" Khloe cringed, as she saw Angel and Drusilla talking in a nearby playground.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me" Spike growled.

"Looks like she was feeling well enough to go out after all" Khloe stated, watching as Dru trailed a hand down Angel's chest seductively.

"C'mon, we're going" Spike insisted, as he grabbed Khloe's hand to pull her away.

"Uh, don't you want to talk to your girlfriend?" Khloe frowned.

"I'll talk to her when I get home. I need a drink. Now" Spike replied, a pained expression on his face.

"Well if you're going to be in denial, can we talk about something important at least? Say like the fact that I seem to be able to read minds now" Khloe explained.

"Dru said you'd be able to hear things no one else could" Spike shrugged.

"So, what am I then?" Khloe insisted.

"For tonight? My drinking partner. Tomorrow we'll figure the rest out" Spike informed her.

"You remember I'm too young to drink in America, right?" Khloe scoffed.

"You're about to find out just how persuasive I can be" Spike smirked at her, as Khloe became too distracted by the feel of their intertwined fingers.

Her weird newfound powers could definitely wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm really enjoying having an OC on the dark side, it makes for a pretty interesting character. What will happen once Khloe starts to develop feelings for Spike? Please leave a review:)

Yieweth: Aw, thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying this different route the story is going down, it's a lot of fun writing an OC who's more morally grey. I hope you like this update:)

Guest: Thank you for the review! Glad you're liking it, and you're English is good, don't worry, haha:)

Mushroom99: Thanks for the review:) It's great to hear you like Khloe, I always get worried about writing an OC who isn't on the side of the good guys, haha.

megs063: I'm glad you're liking it so far! Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy the update:)


	4. Choosing A Side

"Can I help you?" A male voice announced from behind Khloe, making her jump.

"Oh…hello" Khloe waved, awkwardly, keeping her bag behind her back.

She had been tasked by Spike to steal a book from the school library, which she had just spent the last twenty minutes searching for. It seemed like the librarian had his own stash of books, which he kept in his office. She had just stuffed the large book in her bag when the man in question marched in, a confused look on his face.

"What are you doing in my office?" The librarian inquired.

"Uh…I was…looking for Buffy. She spends a lot of time here, right?" Khloe stuttered, hoping he didn't seem the corner of the book peeking out of her bag.

"Uh, yes, she does. Um, Buffy…is this a friend of yours?" The librarian called out, as Khloe watched the blonde walk into the room.

"I wouldn't exactly say friend" Buffy mumbled, as Khloe racked her brain for where to go with her lie.

"That's why I'm here. I wanted to apologise for how I was acting on Halloween. I just…I don't like being lied to" Khloe explained, as Buffy's eyes softened.

"I get that" Buffy sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"So…is there anything you want to tell me?" Khloe insisted, wondering if Buffy would really tell her the truth.

Buffy opened and closed her mouth a few times, before she looked away, obviously having made her decision. For one stupid moment, Khloe really thought Buffy might have been honest with her.

"Like I said at Halloween. The less you know, the better" Buffy stated, looking at the librarian, who nodded to her in approval.

"Right" Khloe nodded, gritting her teeth and hiking her bag higher up her shoulder.

Just as she went to push past Buffy, she spotted a photo on the desk nearby. It was of Drusilla. Buffy was clearly wondering who the vamp was who was talking to her boyfriend the other night.

Khloe was seething the entire walk to Spike's warehouse, feeling stupid for still wanting Buffy's approval. Why should she care that Buffy and her little gang didn't want her to be included? She was part of a much more interesting group anyway.

"Lucius tells me you went out on a hunt the other night" She heard Spike announced, making Khloe stop in her tracks.

She peeked from behind a nearby wall as Spike approached his girlfriend, placing his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"My tummy was growly…and you were out with your little dolly" Drusilla pouted.

"We were looking for the Slayer. You're still too weak for that. And that's why you shouldn't be out on your own" Spike explained, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

Sometimes Khloe was surprised by the intimate gestures and adoration Spike gave to Drusilla. It didn't make sense. He had no soul, so why did it seem like he still had feelings?

"You treat me like a newborn kitten" Drusilla complained, turning away from Spike.

"A kitten with some mighty claws" Spike grinned, as he pulled her hand close to his face and leant down to suck on one of her fingers.

"Angel always treated me like a lion" Drusilla went on, as Spike huffed in annoyance.

"Speaking of the brooding nightmare. Why did you see him last night? It's a bit off, Dru. He is the enemy and all" Spike told her.

"I wanted to play" Drusilla replied.

"Then you should have come to me" Spike exclaimed, leaning down to look her in the eyes.

"You were too busy playing with Khloe" Drusilla pointed out, a slight bitterness in her voice.

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?" Spike grinned.

"I would never be jealous of a child" Drusilla retorted, as Khloe grimaced at her words.

"Ouch. That's a little harsh, love…What do you think, Khloe?" Spike called out, as Khloe's eyes widened when she realised, he knew she was there.

Reluctantly, she stepped out from her hiding place and walked over to the pair. Spike pulled away from Dru, as he saw the book she was holding in her hands.

"How'd you know I was there?" Khloe frowned, coming to stop in front of him.

"Apart from the blood pulsing around your body…your scent's rather strong" Spike informed her, as she stopped her hand in mid-air from handing the book over to him.

"Are you saying I smell?" Khloe scoffed.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. You smell delicious. In fact…almost good enough to eat" Spike smirked, as she shoved the book into his chest.

"Almost being the important word, I hope" Khloe stated, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to eat you, Khloe. Not unless you ask me to" Spike replied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Maybe if hell freezes over, blondie" Khloe exclaimed, making the older man grin.

Drusilla's eyes flitted between the pair, realising that she had been all but forgotten. Since when did Spike forget her?

* * *

Khloe found herself bored the next day. School seemed to have no point to it anymore. There was so much more to the world than she used to think. The usual teenage activities that used to take up her days seemed pointless. She found herself wandering over to Spike's lair once again, hoping to find some excitement there. She was disappointed when she found he wasn't there. In fact, none of his gang were. It seemed like they had fled in a hurry. She wondered where they had gone.

**_Khloe?_**

The voice made her jump, as she looked around the room, trying to find who had spoken.

**_Khloe, can you hear me?_**

It was Spike's voice; she was sure of it. But still, he was nowhere to be seen. Was she hearing his thoughts again?

"Spike? Where are you?" Khloe called out, feeling stupid when she realised, he wouldn't be able to hear her.

**_I've gotten myself into a bit of a situation. The Slayer's involved, of course. I'm at the Sunset Club, behind a metal door that can't be opened from my side._**

Khloe rolled her eyes, wondering how Spike had been able to get himself in such a mess. She wasn't his lackey, in fact, what benefits was she getting from working for him?

**_I'll give you $100 if you open the door._**

"That'll do" Khloe mumbled, with a smile on her face, as she turned on her heel.

It took a while to find the club, and once she did arrive it was obvious that something had happened. A large metal door had been left ominously open, as she cautiously walked down the dark steps. Before long she came to another metal door and began to turn the large doorknob. It was incredibly stiff and took Khloe a few seconds to push it upwards, as the door suddenly swung open. Spike was standing at the top of the staircase, a grin on his face.

"Have I mentioned how you're my favourite human?" Spike informed her, as she walked into the strange club.

"And you're my favourite employer. Now cough up the money" Khloe smiled at him sweetly.

With a huff Spike dipped his hand into his trouser pocket and pulled out a few notes before placing them in Khloe's hand. Khloe looked down the long staircase to see a body at the bottom. A boy not much older than her, with blood running down his neck, clearly dead. Spike saw how her eyes widened at the corpse and slung his arm over her shoulder, turning her away from the sight.

"He was already dying. A few months top. It's a mercy killing really" Spike insisted, his voice low near in her ear.

"Is that what happens to me if I don't do my job well enough?" Khloe couldn't help but ask.

"No" Spike shook his head.

"And why's that?" Khloe inquired, as Spike's fingertips trailed over her shoulder.

"Because I actually like you" Spike stated, pressing a quick kiss to her hair, similar to how he was with Drusilla the day before.

The vampire in question frowned as she watched how Spike had drawn the young girl close and whispered in her ear. They had only known each over for a little over a month and they were already acting as thick as thieves. Drusilla wasn't used to it. She always had Spike's full attention. Maybe she needed to get entertainment from somewhere else. Someone else.

* * *

"Have you managed to translate that book I gave you yet?" Khloe inquired, as Spike led her down the steps to what she supposed had become his bedroom.

"Progress is slow…but I'll have Dru fixed before long" Spike muttered, as he flopped down onto the king-sized bed.

"Right. And will restoring her to full health help with her…eccentrics?" Khloe asked as Spike frowned at her.

"If you had seen the things Dru has, you'd be a little unhinged" Spike retorted, as Khloe nodded.

"Right. Because meeting with a vampire in his secret lair sounds so level-headed" Khloe pointed out, as she jumped onto the bed to lay down beside Spike.

"Is this about that boy from a couple weeks ago?" Spike guessed, making Khloe shrug in response.

"I just feel like there's a power imbalance between us, that's all" Khloe mumbled.

"It wasn't that long ago that you had me on my knees, love" Spike stated, as Khloe raised an eyebrow.

"…Not like that. You know with the weird power you had near Halloween. My head was ringing for days after" Spike admitted.

"What was it like?" Khloe questioned, as she turned on her side.

"Like a high-pitched screeching that was…everywhere. God, it hurt" Spike muttered.

"Well whatever it was, I can't just turn it on and off like you can. It's not much help" Khloe pouted, as Spike pondered on this for a moment.

"Anger seems to be your trigger. Fear might be too…" Spike trailed off, a mischievous look in his eyes.

Before Khloe could say anything else, he had rolled on top of her, his hand wrapping itself around her neck. Instead of seeing the fear he expected in her eyes, he saw annoyance and something else that he couldn't put his finger on. He applied a small amount of pressure to her neck, as Khloe raised an eyebrow.

"Does this foreplay usually work on Dru?" Khloe teased.

"Why the hell aren't you scared?" Spike frowned, taking his hand away.

"I'm not scared of you, Spike. I wouldn't be here if I was" Khloe pointed out, noticing that Spike hadn't moved from his position on top of her.

"Are you gonna' keep crushing me or…?" Khloe trailed off, ushering to how he was still plastered against her.

Khloe expected Spike would have blushed if he could, as he quickly rolled off her, avoiding her eyes as he did so. Unbeknownst to the pair, Drusilla had been watching the interaction from where she was hidden at the top of the staircase. Khloe was on her bed. Touching her man. Dru decided she didn't like it.

* * *

Khloe's head snapped up when she heard the tell-tale sound of a gunshot from down the school corridor. She had been avoiding the area all day due to it being career fair day. It sounded like she had been missing something big. She cautiously poked her head around the corner to see a ginger police officer with a gun raised at Buffy. Khloe thought through her options, knowing that Spike would want her to not get involved. Her mind was made up for her as Buffy tried to run away from the woman, and a stray bullet hit another student in the shoulder. The ginger woman was clearly after Buffy and didn't care who got hurt. Khloe crept closer as she watched Buffy lunge at the older woman, throwing her onto her back, as the gun was flung from her hands. Khloe crouched beside a nearby table, her eyes widening as the woman brought another smaller gun out of her boot. Buffy stood there, arms raised, but she didn't move. She was about to get shot at point-blank range.

"Damnit" Khloe mumbled, as she quickly rushed forward.

She kicked the woman behind the knee, as she stumbled forward, giving Khloe the opportunity to wrestle for the gun. The woman kept her grip on the gun, as she tried to aim it towards Khloe, who was one step ahead of her. She twisted around so her back was against the woman and pinned the woman's elbow underneath her shoulder. Giving the arm a sharp twist, the ginger woman cried in pain, dropping the gun instantly. Khloe lunged forward to grab the gun before it could hit the floor and sprung around to aim it at the police officer. There was tense silence from all around her, as the crowd waited with bated breath to see what Khloe would do.

"Why are you trying to kill her?" Khloe asked, as the woman gave no reply.

Without a second thought, Khloe pulled the trigger near the woman's head, shocking Buffy. Khloe had a dark look in her eyes that the blonde had never seen before.

"Who sent you?" Khloe insisted, aiming the gun back at the woman's head.

"Spike…Spike sent me" The woman replied, as Khloe's eyes widened.

The shock was clear on Khloe's face, which confused Buffy, who wondered why she seemed so affected by the confession. The woman seemed to realise that Khloe was distracted and made a run for it, throwing a few defenceless students behind her, to make sure Khloe wouldn't try to stop her.

"Khloe?" Buffy questioned, as she took a step closer to the girl.

Khloe instantly dropped the gun, as she looked around the room, seeing the scared students hiding around the room. Buffy placed her hand on Khloe's shoulder, which made the girl jump.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked, as Khloe shook her head.

"Have…have you seen Spike, the blond guy, since that night at the school?" Buffy inquired, as Khloe turned away from her.

"Watch your back, Buffy. This is far from over" Khloe warned her, as she turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

* * *

"Spike! Spike, where the hell are you?!" Khloe yelled, as she stormed into the warehouse.

She hadn't felt such anger for a while, as she realised that she clearly had no idea who Spike really was. He didn't care about anyone. Only himself and Dru. He had treated her like a fool. Now she was pissed.

"Hey! Down here!" A voice called back that Khloe didn't recognise.

Cautiously, she made her way down the stone steps to Spike's makeshift bedroom, unsure of what she was about to find. Her eyes widened when she saw a man tied up against the bedposts, burns all over his naked chest. As she got closer, she realised it was Angel, Buffy's boyfriend.

"Huh, I didn't realise Spike swung that way" Khloe exclaimed, as Angel's head shot up.

"You've got to untie me before they come back" Angel begged.

"And why would I do that? You're a monster" Khloe retorted, making Angel frown.

"I…I've seen you at the school…what are you doing here?" Angel questioned, as he strained against the ropes around his wrists.

"I work for Spike" She admitted, as Angel let out a loud sigh, his head hanging low.

"Look, whatever he's promised you, whatever you want…you can't trust him-" Angel began, but she quickly cut him off.

"Yeah, I'm starting realising that…" Khloe trailed off, crossing her arms.

"He wants to use me to make Dru strong again, and if that happens…she's even worse than him" Angel explained as Khloe mulled over his warning.

"I wonder where she learnt her moves from?" Khloe replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not that person anymore. I have a soul" Angel insisted, as Khloe allowed herself to feel a sliver of sympathy for him.

"Khloe? What are you doing here?" Spike announced, walking down the stairs with Dru following not far behind.

"I've got a message for you" Khloe informed him, as Spike came to stand in front of her.

"Which is?" Spike asked, waving a hand for her to elaborate.

In response, Khloe raised her fist and punched him in the face as hard as she possibly could. It didn't have as much of an impact as she had wanted, as he barely stumbled back, but it felt good. Her hand stung as Spike turned to her with surprise.

"What the hell was that for?!" He scoffed, holding his cheek.

"You sent a hitman to kill Buffy at school, a kid got shot!" Khloe exclaimed.

"Anyone we know?" Spike asked.

"No" Khloe muttered, crossing her arms.

"No harm, no foul then" Spike shrugged, as Khloe shoved him in the chest.

"You are unbelievable!" Khloe growled as Spike grabbed her wrists before she could hit him again.

"Well, I am a vampire, love. It's in the job description" Spike grinned, making Khloe roll her eyes.

"…What's going on here?" Angel interjected as the pair turned to him.

"What?" They both snapped at the same time.

"I'm just surprised by this three-way. Two tops and a bottom never ends well. You're the bottom if you hadn't realised, Spike" Angel pointed out.

"I would never be with someone so…bloody irritating!" Khloe exclaimed.

"Yeah? Well right back at you" Spike scoffed.

"Are they always like this?" Angel whispered to a bored Drusilla, who nodded.

"In fact…I quit!" Khloe announced, as she shoved past Spike, roughly.

"You can't quit…I'm firing you…considered yourself fired!" Spike called after her, as she held her middle finger up and stormed up the stairs.

* * *

Khloe was sitting on her bed later that night, trying to concentrate on the shitty tv show she was watching when she started getting a headache. The banging in her head was getting worse by the minute until she realised she was beginning to hear things once again.

**_Khloe!_**

It was Spike's voice. And he sounded worried, which was never a good combination.

**_Look I know I pissed you off earlier, maybe I took things too far but-_**

The voice in her head was cut off mid-sentence, which concerned Khloe. Spike sounded out of breath, like he was in the middle of a fight.

**_I'm in trouble. About to get dusted most likely. Any chance you still care?_**

"This thing doesn't work both ways, dumbass" Khloe muttered, as she jumped off the bed and pulled her jacket over her shoulders.

**_Oh, right. I can't hear you. We're at the Church. Guess I'll find out your answer soon._**

Khloe was out of the door in a matter of seconds, running away from the motel as fast as her legs could carry her. She was pissed at him. Really pissed. But she didn't want him to die.

Khloe arrived at the Church quicker than she had expected, as she realised, she had no plan. She guessed Spike was probably fighting the Slayer, but who's side should she be on? Deciding she'd have to figure it out as she went along, she pushed up the large wooden doors and dashed in. She could hear the fighting immediately and soon spotted the carnage in the main part of the Church. Her eyes found Spike quickly, involved in hand to hand combat with Buffy and neither seemed to be winning.

"You came" Spike grinned when he spotted her a few metres away.

Buffy saw that he was distracted and raised her leg to kick him swiftly in the face, knocking him to the floor. She whipped her head around to see who Spike's reinforcement was, her jaw almost dropping to the floor when she saw Khloe.

"You…you've been helping him?" Buffy gaped.

"What can I say? I'm a bad judge of character" Khloe shrugged, as Buffy moved into a fighting stance.

"Why? Why would you help him? He's one of the bad guys!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Maybe I am too" Khloe mumbled, as Buffy shook her head.

"No…he's manipulating you, Khloe. Your human. You're not a bad person" Buffy insisted, hoping she could sway the girl's decision.

"You don't even know me! You barely even register that I exist! You have seriously fucked up my life, Buffy" Khloe argued, making the blonde frown.

"Excuse me? What have I done?" Buffy scoffed.

"I had a normal life before you, now it's monsters and fighting all the time. You wouldn't even tell me the truth! What is it, huh? Am I not good enough for you?! I guess my girlfriend felt the same way...she chose you over me, and you would never even give her a second glance!" Khloe yelled, beginning to get angry.

"That's what this is about? A girl? That's pathetic" Buffy retorted, as Khloe gritted her teeth.

"Maybe it is. We can't all be a saint like you" Khloe growled, as Buffy's forehead wrinkled.

"What…what's happening?" Buffy stuttered, as she clutched at her head.

Khloe looked down to her hands and realised that she was using her strange powers once again. Buffy let out a cry of pain, as Khloe raised her hand out, feeling the power flow through her veins. By now blood was dripping from Buffy's nose, as she dropped to her knees.

"Spike. Grab Dru and run" Khloe announced, looking towards the woman who was attached to Angel, as both their hands glowed with an unearthly light.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Spike grinned, as he rushed over to his girlfriend.

"Not by a long shot" Khloe replied, as her hand began to shake.

She wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep up whatever it was that she was doing…or how long she really wanted to. She took no pleasure in the way that Buffy was moaning in pain. She didn't want to kill her, only keep her at bay until she and Spike could escape. When did she choose him over Buffy? It seemed like a natural response—

"Khloe!" Spike shouted, grabbing her attention.

She could see he was looking at something from behind her, but before she could react, something hard hit her in the back of the head as blackness engulfed her. She heard Spike cry out her name again, as she dropped to the floor, her eyes fluttering shut.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I really didn't want Khloe to be a Mary Sue, so she's definitely quite a flawed character who has a pretty grey outlook on life. She's only very young in this story, so she still has a lot to learn about life. Please leave a review:)

Cynder2013: I don't think you've guessed right yet, but they're all pretty good ideas with what Khloe is! They'll definitely be a slow burn relationship as Spike is still very much in love with Dru. Khloe is directing all her anger at Buffy at the moment, combined with her new unstable powers, she's got the potential to go dark side. We'll have to just wait and see what happens, haha. Thank you for reviewing:)

bethisabear: Aw, thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story and think the concepts original:)


	5. The Judge

The first thing she registered as she slowly woke up was a cold hand touching her face, fingertips dancing over her cheek. The hand lingered there as her eyes fluttered open, and she heard a relieved intake of breath. When her vision returned, she was able to make out the blond vampire that was sitting beside her, as he retracted his hand.

"W-what happened?" Khloe questioned, as she pushed herself into a sitting position, causing her head to pound.

She grimaced as she placed her hand on the back of her head, feeling a wet substance there. She pulled back to see redness coating her fingertips and realised someone must have hit her in the back of the head. She looked around her surroundings and realised that she was lying on Spike's bed, the silky sheets stained with some of her blood.

"The librarian knocked you. Here, drink something" Spike told her, as a glass of water was placed in her hands.

She gratefully began to sip at the water, having not realised how dry her throat was. She turned to thank Spike when she saw what he was sitting in. A wheelchair. The whole of the right side of his face was injured, a large laceration running past his cheekbone. He looked like he had been hit by a train.

"You're hurt?" Khloe frowned, as Spike looked away from her.

"The Slayer made a damn organ fall on me. Broke my bloody spine" Spike confessed, hating the pity he saw in Khloe's eyes.

"I don't understand, I thought you escaped?" Khloe inquired.

"Well I…I came back for you, didn't I?" Spike shrugged, averting his eyes from her gaze again.

"You were carrying me out?" Khloe realised, her eyes widening.

"The only reason you survived was because I took the brunt of the impact. The Slayer doesn't care if you live or die, Khloe. All she cares about is her precious boyfriend and gang. Do you see that now?" Spike insisted as Khloe nodded vehemently.

"Will you heal?" Khloe questioned, ushering to his crippled appearance.

"Should do in time. Looks like it'll be blood bags for me for a while though" Spike muttered.

"She'll pay for this. I'll make her pay for this" Khloe told him, as Spike's lips twitched into a smile.

"Thought you hated me?" Spike suggested, quirking a brow.

"I think you're a borderline brain-dead asshole. There's a difference" Khloe teased.

"You need to be careful. Buffy knows what side you're on. She could come after you" Spike warned her, as the smirk fell from Khloe's face.

"That's just the thing isn't it? Buffy by herself we could handle. But Buffy and friends…" Khloe trailed off, making Spike sigh.

"Dru's working on a new plan. Something so powerful it'll destroy them all" Spike informed her.

"You're not helping her?" Khloe frowned.

"I don't want anyone to see me. Not like this" Spike mumbled, ushering to his limp legs.

"I don't know…chicks dig scars, right?" Khloe stated, as she trailed her fingertips over his cheekbone lightly.

Spike's eyes snapped up to her own, as she saw how they darkened. It took her a few moments to understand his reaction, as his hand shot up to grab her wrist. The blood on her fingertips. Khloe's eyes drifted down to his lips as he pulled her hand close, leaning forward to suck on her index finger. His eyes never left hers as he continued his ministrations until he had licked all the red substance from her fingers. She could see the hunger in his eyes, matched with something else that she wasn't familiar with. Even after he had licked her skin clean, he kept her hand brushed up against his lips, his breathing heavy.

"Is the dolly awake?" A voice purred from behind Spike, as the pair jumped away from each other.

If Drusilla had seen the moment between Khloe and Spike, she hid it well. Khloe thought she might have seen a flash of anger over the vampire's face, but it was gone as quick as it was there. Drusilla was practically glowing as she stood tall, her skin complimented by the dark red corset she wore.

"Damn, Dru. You're looking good" Khloe whistled, making the older vampire smirk.

"I feel all brand new. Glued back together" Drusilla grinned, as she came to sit on the bed beside Khloe.

"All thanks to blondie over here" Khloe teased, looking over at Spike.

"Spikey is such a good boy. He came back for you. And now look at him…weak as a newborn kitten" Drusilla exclaimed, leaning forward and running her hand through his hair roughly

"Not for long, ducks. I'll be good as new in no time" Spike insisted, as Dru gripped him by the nape of his neck.

"Not in time for my party though" Drusilla pouted, as she leaned down, trailing her mouth against his ear.

"Party?" Khloe queried.

"In a few weeks. It's going to be to die for" Drusilla grinned.

"Do I get an invite?" Khloe inquired, as Drusilla nodded quickly, clapping her hands.

"Uh Dru, are you sure about that? The party-list isn't exactly…human friendly" Spike spoke up, a hint of concern on his face.

"You can handle yourself; can't you Dolly?" Drusilla stated as Khloe had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the irritating nickname.

"…Sounds like fun" Khloe shrugged.

* * *

Khloe avoided going back to high school for a few days after the incident but, eventually she knew she couldn't keep putting it off. She had to face the music at some point. She wanted to rip the bandaid off quickly. Which was why she found herself marching into the school library after classes were over, not surprised to see Buffy's whole gang there.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here" Buffy announced, instantly standing up.

"It's a free country" Khloe retorted, her eyes finding the timid librarian behind her.

"What do you want?" Buffy questioned, seeing where her eyes lay.

"You tried to kill me" Khloe stated, making the blonde girl scoff.

"You were in my way" Buffy exclaimed, taking a step forward.

"I'm getting really tired of this whole holier than thou crap, Buff. I'm feeling like a little payback is in order" Khloe explained, storming over to her so that the girls were standing only a few inches away.

"Hey! Don't threaten her! This is a…a non-threatening zone!" Her ginger friend, Willow, interjected.

"That wasn't a threat" Khloe scoffed, taking a step back.

"**_This_** is a threat" Khloe announced, holding out her arms and feeling her newfound power flow through her.

Instantly, everyone in the room was grimacing in pain, clutching at their heads in discomfort. Buffy wasn't as affected as the rest of her friends, who quickly fell to their knees, succumbing to the pain. Khloe moved to Buffy's side, marching forward until she was looming over the librarian.

"Stay out of my way. Or next time you'll end up with a lot more than a headache and a bloody nose" Khloe warned them all, as she dropped her hands back to her side.

"What bloody nose-" The librarian was cut off, as Khloe slammed her fist into his face, as he fell back from the impact.

With a satisfied smirk, Khloe turned on her heel, shoving past Buffy and made her way out of the library. She could tell from the looks around the room that they would heed her warning.

* * *

Khloe was running late to Drusilla's party after having an ugly encounter with a vampire outside the warehouse. She was beginning to feel more comfortable using her powers, easily being able to create the strange effect that seemed to bring everyone to their knees. Especially the vampire who had tried to grab her arm as she entered the warehouse. She smirked, stepping over their body as they shook with pain, clutching at their head. She knew she had to be careful not to take things too far, as it was difficult to tell how much people…or sometimes supernatural beings could take. She was quickly distracted when she spotted a group of vampires' all surrounding a strange coffin-like statue, that seemed to be missing the head. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up on end as she cautiously came closer, catching Spike's attention. Khloe's eyes drifted down to where he was holding a box, which she expected was the top part of the coffin.

"What is that thing?" Khloe questioned, as Drusilla leaned down to wrap her arms around Spike's shoulders.

"It's my prezzie. I think you'll really like it" Dru grinned, as she grabbed the box from Spike's lap.

"Khloe, you should go" Spike exclaimed, in a hushed voice.

"Why? What's going on?" Khloe frowned, watching as Drusilla placed the box on top of the statue.

"It's the weapon against the Slayer. The Judge. A weapon against **_all_** humans" Spike explained, wheeling towards her.

Before Khloe could say or do anything, a bright light burst from the coffin, blinding them all momentarily. Khloe jumped back when the doors to the coffin suddenly burst open, revealing a strange blue creature inside. It was a demon, that was for sure. A blue light whizzed over the creature's skin, as it opened it's pitch black eyes. Even from the other side of the room, Khloe could see it's sharp teeth glisten, as it gave a sinister smile to Drusilla.

"He's perfect, my darling. Just what I wanted…" Drusilla trailed off, as she saw Spike was shooing Khloe out of the room.

The demon took a few shaky steps forward, it's eyes instantly connecting with Khloe's across the room. Spike turned around in his wheelchair, pushing himself in front of Khloe.

"You…" The demon exclaimed, pointing towards them.

"Woah, woah. What's that, mate?" Spike queried, not liking the way the creature was looking at them.

"You stink of humanity" The demon announced, taking another step forward.

"And you smell like a dead cat, but I wasn't gonna' say anything" Khloe retorted, trying to appear more confident than she was.

"Not you…him" The demon shook his head, his gaze falling on Spike.

"You have affection, you…care" The demon grimaced, flexing its large hands.

"Yeah, what of it? Do I have to remind you that I'm the one who brought you here?" Spike scoffed, as he poked the demon in the chest.

"Great idea that was" Khloe mumbled, under her breath.

"What of the girl? Do you smell humanity on her?" Drusilla questioned, bringing the demon's attention back to Khloe.

"Some…guilt…jealously…lust…it's weakening" The demon frowned, tilting his head at Khloe.

"What's weakening?" Khloe asked.

"Your humanity" The demon informed her, as Khloe's eyes widened at the implication.

"She's off-limits, pal. All three of us are" Spike warned the demon, indicating to himself, Khloe and Dru.

"Spike. I need a word" Khloe announced, as she grabbed the handles of his wheelchair, to pull him away from the crowd whether he liked it or not.

Once they were out of hearing distance, Khloe slapped Spike in the back of the head, as the vampire let out an indignant cry.

"What the hell was that for?!" Spike exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

"This is exactly what I meant when I said you borderline brain-dead!" Khloe stated as she ushered towards the demon.

"We want the Slayer dead. The Judge can do that" Spike insisted, making Khloe scoff.

"And how many other people will it kill too? What's to stop it killing you?" Khloe pointed out.

"My natural charm and good looks" Spike shrugged, as Khloe rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Well I'm not gonna' wait around here for that thing to turn on us. Good luck" Khloe muttered as she turned on her heel, but Spike grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"You said you wanted to make Buffy pay. This is how we do it!" Spike explained, watching as Khloe shook her head.

"This won't end well. Leave me out of it" Khloe replied, as she shrugged off his loose grip, walking away from him.

* * *

Khloe didn't even last twenty-four hours before she was wandering back to the warehouse, feeling like she needed to do something to stop the Judge. Spike would listen to her; she was sure of it. Besides, they needed to have a proper talk about what had happened. Drusilla had wanted the Judge to kill her, that was clear for Khloe to see. It seemed that Drusilla had grown irritated by Khloe's presence, and most likely had witnessed the strange interaction that she had recently had with Spike.

"Spike! Where are you? We need to talk!" Khloe announced, as she pushed the warehouse doors open and began to scan the room for the blond vampire.

"I'm sure you'd find it much more enjoyable 'talking' to me" Angel announced, clearly suggesting doing more than just talking.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Khloe frowned, as Angel stalked towards her.

"Oh, haven't you heard? I'm part of the team now" Angel smirked, a dark look in his eyes.

"What happened to your precious moral compass?" Khloe pointed out, as Angel circled her slowly.

"I threw it out with the rest of my soul" Angel informed her, coming to stand close to her.

"You're soulless?" Khloe gaped, feeling a shiver go down her spine when he nodded.

From what she had heard soulless Angel was not someone she wanted to mess with. Angel liked Drusilla and he had destroyed her life because of it. She couldn't help but wonder what he did to people he didn't like.

"From what I hear you might be on your way to being soulless too. Trust me…being good? It's overrated" Angel smirked, caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Thanks for the advice, but bad boys are so last decade" Khloe retorted, as Angel's grin widened.

"I can see why Spike likes you" Angel stated, in a hushed voice.

"Dolly? You came back" A familiar voice exclaimed from behind Angel.

"Not happy to see me, Dru?" Khloe suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"The more the merrier. We're on our way to paint the town red" Dru smirked, coming to stand beside Angel.

"You wanna' come?" Angel questioned, wrapping his arm around Drusilla's waist and pulling her close to him.

"Like I said, I want to talk to Spike" Khloe insisted.

"Suit yourself. He's probably lurking in a corner somewhere, crying" Angel scoffed, as Dru giggled lightly.

"You two back to being 'besties' again?" Khloe frowned, seeing how Dru had her hands all over the male vampire.

"Just like old times" Angel leant down, his lips brushing against Drusilla's for a moment before he trailed them down her jaw.

"Well…I'll just leave you two to get reacquainted" Khloe grimaced, at the sexual behaviour in front of her.

It turned out Angel was half right, as Khloe found Spike pouting in a dark corner. She could understand his depressed behaviour after having just seen Dru and Angel all over each other. If there was one thing she knew for sure, Spike truly loved Dru.

"You shouldn't frown like that. You'll get wrinkles" Khloe announced, as Spike's eyes snapped up to her.

"Surprised to see you. I thought you wanted nothing more to do with all this" Spike pointed out.

"I don't want anything to do with the smurf…but we need to talk" Khloe informed him, jumping up on a nearby pile of boxes.

"Well, this ought to be good" Spike sighed, wheeling closer to her.

"Dru's pissed at me. Like murderously pissed. You gonna' help me if she tries to snap my neck?" Khloe asked, as Spike's eyes widened.

"You actually think she'll try to kill you?" Spike's frown deepened.

"She tried to get the Judge to do it. I don't think it's too farfetched" Khloe insisted.

"I'll have a word with her" Spike mumbled, making Khloe shake her head.

"I want you to promise me you won't let Dru kill me" Khloe explained, as Spike seemed to mull this over for a moment.

"Deal…on one condition…" Spike trailed off, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Which is?" Khloe questioned, jumping back onto her feet.

"I'll protect you from Dru if you let me bite you," Spike told her, as Khloe's mouth dropped open.

"**_What?_**" Khloe gaped, clearly not having expected that.

"I haven't tasted blood except for out of a plastic bag for weeks now…I want it fresh, warm…and yours" Spike went on, as Khloe's mind tried to keep up with what he was saying.

"You want to drain me of my blood? Yeah, no thanks" Khloe retorted, as Spike rolled his eyes.

"I won't take much. I just want a taste" Spike insisted, wheeling closer to her.

"Right, and what's to stop you once you've started?" Khloe questioned.

"Guess you'll have to trust me" Spike grinned, his eyes darkening a little.

"…Okay, but I don't want a bite" Khloe replied, as she took something out of the boot she was wearing.

Spike raised an eyebrow when he saw her pull out a small blade, which was surprisingly well concealed.

"I might have these freaky powers now, but I like having some backup" Khloe shrugged, as she placed the blade against the side of her wrist that was further away from her body.

As she sliced open the fragile skin, just enough to make it bleed, she saw Spike's morph into his vampire face, his breathing quickening.

"Good girl" He mumbled, as Khloe's heart fluttered when he grabbed her arm, pulling her closer.

His lips were instantly on her skin, sucking at the blood that had begun to drip down her arm. Khloe's mouth went dry at the strange sensation, as she could tell Spike was doing his hardest not to bite into her skin. She bit her lip as a low moan involuntary escaped Spike's lips, as he pulled her arm even closer, almost causing her to fall over. However, the sound seemed to wake Spike up from the blood lust that he had been stuck in, as she felt him stop sucking. Instead, she watched as he licked at her wrist, trying to taste her every drop of her blood he could. His face had returned to its normal form, as his eyes connected with her, with a dark look in his eyes. Khloe opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as they heard a creaking sound from the other end of the warehouse. The pair immediately pulled apart, hiding behind the nearby boxes that surrounded them.

"I knew it!" They heard a familiar voice groan, as Khloe peaked past the boxes to see the Slayer and her friends.

"We haven't a bead on where they would go?" The librarian, Giles, questioned, as Khloe turned to look at Spike.

"I don't know, uh…somewhere crowded I guess. I mean the Judge needs bodies, right?" Buffy suggested, worry clear in her voice.

"The Bronze?" Willow suggested.

"It's closed tonight" Xander replied.

"There's not a lot of choices in Sunnydale. It's not like people are going to line up to get massacred" Cordelia, who Khloe wasn't aware was Buffy's friend, pointed out.

"Uh guys, if I were gonna' line up…I know where I'd go" A boy that Khloe had only ever seen around the school, announced.

"Where Oz?" Willow frowned.

"The mall" Oz replied, as the group began to rush out of the building, knowing where they needed to go.

"It looks like the Slayer's posse is growing" Khloe muttered, once they had closed the warehouse door.

"C'mon, we better follow them and warn Dru" Spike suggested, as Khloe jumped in front of him, stopping him from going any further.

"Or…we could do nothing. They want the Judge dead. I want the Judge dead. Seems like a win, win" Khloe explained, as Spike frowned at her.

"She could hurt Dru" Spike insisted, as Khloe shook her head.

"Dru is practically attached to Angel's hip right now, and we both know Buffy won't hurt him. She'll be fine" Khloe went on, but Spike still seemed less convinced.

"You better be right about this, pet" Spike sighed.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Ooo, looks like Spike has started to get some blood-lust for Khloe. I wonder why he's tried to bite her twice one chapter? And Angel's bad now too, so that's fun, haha. Please leave a review:)

megs063: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're liking their relationship:)

Cynder2013: I love how much effort you put into figuring this out, haha. Yeah, I wouldn't pay too much attention to the telepathy, as it's more of a red herring. She's going to be a very powerful supernatural being, more powerful than a lot of her species. Thanks for reviewing:)

Guest: Thank you for this really informative constructive criticism. Please don't leave reviews on my stories again *rolls eyes*.


	6. Valentine's Day

Khloe's plan went off without a hitch. Buffy killed the Judge, and royally pissed off both Angel and Dru. Things had been looking up until Valentine's Day, when Khloe found out that her ex had got herself a new boyfriend. By the time she made her way to Spike's warehouse, she had almost finished a whole bottle of vodka and was feeling extremely sorry for herself. The blond vampire was confused when he saw Khloe raiding through the boxes in the warehouse, wondering what she was looking for.

"You alright, pet?" Spike called out, as he wheeled towards her.

"Don't you have any alcohol in this place?" Khloe complained, with a pout.

"Top drawer, two rows to the left" Spike replied, as Khloe pulled the drawer open with a smirk.

"Hmm, whiskey. It'll do" Khloe mumbled, bringing the bottle to her lips, as Spike's eyes widened.

"Are you trying to get liver failure?" Spike suggested, noticing the empty bottle on the floor.

"Maybe…where's Dru?" Khloe inquired, noticing how quiet the warehouse seemed.

"Out hunting with Angel" Spike muttered, the bitterness clear in his voice.

"Did she like the necklace?" Khloe inquired, jumping up to sit on a nearby table.

She had helped choose the pretty necklace with Spike, who stated he wanted to get his girlfriend something special for Valentine's Day that year. Khloe could tell the gift giving hadn't gone well from the expression on Spike's face.

"She liked Angel's present more" Spike spat out, gritting his teeth.

"What did he get her?" Khloe asked, curiously.

"A heart…practically still beating" Spike answered, as Khloe grimaced.

"I think I just puked in my mouth a little" Khloe mumbled, putting the bottle of whiskey down.

"What's got you in such a sour mood anyways, love?" Spike asked.

"My ex got herself a new man. She broke up with me because of the Slayer and it seems like it was barely more than a crush. She's…she's such a bitch!" Khloe exclaimed, suddenly throwing the bottle of whiskey against the wall, as it smashed into pieces.

Spike raised an eyebrow at this violent behaviour, a spark of excitement coursing through him. He liked the moments when Khloe gave into her most basic instincts. He was looking for a little fun, maybe she could provide some entertainment.

"Hey! That was my whiskey!" Angel announced, appearing from the shadows, with Dru following close behind.

"Bite me, asshole" Khloe scoffed.

"Don't tempt me" Angel retorted, storming towards them.

"Did you have a nice evening, Dru?" Spike questioned, as Angel wrapped his arm around the female vampire's waist.

"Oh, yes. Just delicious" Dru grinned, licking some leftover blood from her fingertips.

"Well, I'm glad someone's had a good time" Khloe muttered, standing up from where she was sitting.

"Good point, love. I think it's time you and I raised a little hell" Spike announced, as Angel frowned at the pair.

"What are you going to do? Run a few kids over?" Angel mocked, ushering to Spike's wheelchair.

"Khloe here needs a little payback, and I'm more than happy to…what happened to your necklace, Dru?" Spike cut himself off when he noticed Drusilla's bare neck.

"Oh, that. My fault entirely. I got a little excited when we were…well, you can imagine. It's not my fault your present was so flimsy" Angel shrugged, as Spike looked like he wanted to tear the vampire apart.

"You're a real dick, you know that?" Khloe rolled her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, you don't the **_half _**of it" Angel smirked at her, taking a step forward so he was looming over her.

"C'mon, Spike. Let's go" Khloe announced, as she shoved past Angel to grab the handles of Spike's wheelchair, beginning to feel dizzy, but refusing to let it show.

"We'll be sure to send your regards to Buffy…seeing as you're too scared to" Khloe called back, a smirk on her own face.

* * *

"It stinks of teen hormones in here" Spike grimaced, as he wheeled into the Bronze.

"There are your culprits," Khloe said, pointing over to Buffy and her friends.

"Alright, do you see your ex anywhere?" Spike questioned, as Khloe surveyed the crowd.

"…There she is" Khloe exclaimed, marching over to the girl in question.

"Do you know what's a good day to break up with somebody? Any day besides Valentine's Day!" Xander cried standing in front of her Ex-girlfriend cried as Khloe's eyebrows shot up.

"Wow. Real heartbreaker, aren't you, Cordy?" Khloe scoffed, as the pair turned to her.

Cordelia's face dropped when she saw who had spoken, looking as if her world was about to come crashing around her. Buffy and her friends surrounded the group, confusion clear on her face.

"What's going on here?" Xander inquired, his eyes darting between the two girls.

"She's your Ex?!" Spike gaped, pointing at Cordelia.

"What?!" The rest of the group cried.

"Is she breaking up with you because of the Slayer too?" Khloe inquired, as Xander's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"I cannot iterate enough…what?" Xander repeated.

"Your ex-girlfriend, who broke up with you because of me, is Cordelia?" Buffy tried to clarify, as Khloe nodded.

"You promised you wouldn't say anything" Cordelia sighed, looking as if she was close to tears.

"And you said you actually gave a damn about me. I guess we both lied" Khloe retorted.

"Wait, you had a crush on Buffy?" Willow questioned.

"It was a very small, very short-lived crush" Cordelia muttered.

"When?" Buffy frowned, in confusion.

"When you came back from summer with that bitchy attitude…I guess I find it kind of hot" Cordelia admitted, with a shrug.

"You broke up with her because you found another girl hot? Boy, did you make a mistake" Spike scoffed.

"I broke up with her because it was never going to work out between us. Buffy was just…just an excuse" Cordelia admitted.

"Then why? Why was I not good enough for you?" Khloe insisted, growing angry.

"I'm Cordelia Chase. I couldn't date a girl…much less an orphan" Cordelia confessed, her eyes widening when she realised what she had said.

Khloe flinched at the harsh words as if she had been slapped. Her eyes filled with tears, hurt blossoming in her chest as she looked away.

"Well…I'm sure you'll be much happier alone. Get out while you can, mate. She's really not worth it" Khloe told Xander, as she turned on her heel.

"Khloe, wait!" Cordelia shouted after her, guilt clear on her face.

"I think you've done enough" Spike spat out, as he began to wheel after Khloe.

When Spike found Khloe in her motel room later that night, her room was a mess. It looked like Khloe had practically destroyed her room in a rage and was now sitting beside her bed on the floor, knees drawn to her chest and face covered by her hair. Spike wheeled over to her with a sigh, feeling some guilt of his own. This wasn't the way he had expected the night to go.

"You okay?" Spike questioned.

"I'm fine" Khloe sniffled, dropping her head to lay on her knees.

"Yeah…so am I" Spike sighed, as he reached over onto the bed.

With a lot of difficulty, he managed to haul himself from the wheelchair onto the floor, coming to sit beside her with a soft groan. Khloe looked at him then, tear tracks covering her cheeks, looking completely miserable.

"We're two idiots, huh?" Khloe suggested, as Spike's lips twitched into a smile.

"You deserve better than her, Khloe. You really do" Spike told her, as he moved to place his hand against her cheek, wiping away some tears that were left there.

"I know. Still hurts, though" Khloe mumbled, as Spike didn't move his hand from her cheek.

"Well, I suppose that's love in a nutshell" Spike chuckled, thinking of his own love life.

"How much longer are you gonna' put up with the way Dru's treating you, Spike?" Khloe asked, as Spike turned away from her, dropping his hand.

"As long as it takes to win her back" Spike replied.

"I can't imagine anyone loving me that much" Khloe mumbled, with a sad expression.

"They will. One day a guy…or a girl, is gonna' come in and sweep you off your feet" Spike informed her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"And until that happens…?" Khloe trailed off, as she leaned against his shoulder.

"You've still got me" Spike replied, pressing a soft kiss to her hair, pulling her closer.

* * *

Spike woke suddenly the next morning when he heard a door slamming and found he was still sitting on Khloe's floor. However, the girl was nowhere to be seen. Grabbing onto the wheelchair beside him, he slowly pulled himself up, flopping into the seat that had become far too familiar. He was just about to call out for her when the bathroom door opened, revealing her wearing a dress that left little to the imagination with how tight it was.

"Uh, not that I'm not loving this look, love. But what's with the outfit?" Spike frowned, as Khloe looked down at herself.

"Do you think Xander will like it?" Khloe inquired, walking over to the mirror in her room.

"Xander? Buffy's dorky friend?" Spike questioned, even more confused.

"Hey! He's not a dork! He's…he's the manliest man who's ever…manned?" Khloe said, realising on some level how ridiculous she sounded.

"I thought it was Cordelia you liked?" Spike pointed out, as Khloe huffed.

"Her?! She broke his poor heart! If I see her again…she's dead" Khloe threatened, as Spike's forehead wrinkled.

"Right…I have a horrible feeling you might be under another spell, pet" Spike muttered, as Khloe rolled her eyes.

"It's not a spell. It's true love" Khloe insisted, as Spike began wheeling towards the door.

Before Khloe could react, he had grabbed her keys near the doorway and wheeled out of the room. Khloe realised what he was doing a second too late, as he locked her inside the room.

"Spike! What the hell?! Let me out!" Khloe cried, banging on the door.

"Hey, I'm doing this for you! To save you from the embarrassment you'll feel by tomorrow" Spike clarified, as Khloe began kicking at the door.

"You can't keep me from him! He needs me!" Khloe screeched, manically.

Suddenly the window of the motel room smashed, as Khloe came hurtling through, surprising Spike. She was running away from the motel before Spike could stop her, a crazed expression on her face.

"This town will be the bloody death of me" Spike sighed, as he began wheeling after her.

* * *

Spike felt bile rising as he finally found Khloe later that evening, outside Buffy's house, with her tongue shoved down Xander's throat. He gritted his teeth, as he could tell the boy was not exactly fighting against it.

"Yeah, that's gonna' need to stop" Spike announced, as Khloe pulled away from the kiss.

"Leave us alone, Spike. You can't split us apart" Khloe retorted, gripping onto Xander's collar.

"Looks like I won't need to…" Spike trailed off, as he saw Cordelia storming out of the house.

"Enough! What is this? Some kind of weird reverse psychology?" Cordelia questioned, seeing both of her exes wrapped around each other.

"Not everything is about you, Cordy" Khloe rolled her eyes.

"Actually, in this case…it is" Xander admitted, as Spike quickly put two and two together.

"A love spell. To make this one fall in love with you? Looks like it backfired and now the whole town wants a piece of you" Spike guessed.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time-" Xander shrugged but was cut off by Khloe.

"No! What we have, it's real!" Khloe shook her head.

Xander opened his mouth to reply, when something hit Khloe in the back of the head, as she flopped to the ground. Xander raised an eyebrow at Spike, who was the attacker, a spade in his hand.

"She'll thank me in the morning" Spike pointed out.

It wasn't long after that Khloe began to wake, as the events of the day started to come back to her. How she had been looking for Xander all day and had made out with him the moment she found him.

"Ew! Oh God, ew!" Khloe cried, spitting on the ground, trying to get the Xander taste out of her mouth.

"And she's back" Spike grinned, as Khloe sat upright.

"This is a nightmare" Khloe grimaced, as Spike noticed someone walking towards them.

"Looks like it's about to get worse" Spike exclaimed, as Cordelia stopped in front of the pair.

Cordelia held her hand out wordlessly, as Khloe glared at her palm as if it offended her. Spike reckoned he could have cut the tension in the air with a knife. All but thrusting her hand in Khloe's face now, the other girl reluctantly linked their hands, and allowed Cordelia to help lift her up.

"How's your head?" Cordelia asked as Khloe reached round to touch the aching area.

"Bruised. Thanks for that" Khloe grumbled, looking down at Spike.

"All part of the service" Spike grinned.

"Look Khloe…what I said last night…I'm sorry. I was scared. I was scared when I broke up with you too…I really liked you" Cordelia confessed.

"Liked?" Khloe questioned, making the older girl sigh.

"Xander may be a total dork but…he's gotten under my skin" Cordelia admitted, as Khloe nodded sadly.

"Why did you say those things last night if they weren't true?" Khloe insisted, still hurt.

"I couldn't handle…**_those_** feelings. I try so hard to be perfect and liking a girl? Well, that would change what people think of me. I didn't want that to happen. I couldn't. I know it's cliché to say, but it really was about me, not you" Cordelia explained.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Khloe sighed.

"I felt like a coward. You're so confident about who you are…I was embarrassed that I wasn't. It was easier to just blame a crush on Buffy…but I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt you" Cordelia went on.

"Cordelia Chase apologising? That's something I thought I'd never see" Khloe chuckled, surprised at the kind words coming from the girl.

"Maybe our relationship changed me more than I realised" Cordelia replied, with a small smile.

"…Is this the part where you kiss now?" Spike grinned, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"Alright creeper, let's get you home" Khloe rolled her eyes, as she went to grab the handles of the wheelchair.

"Hey!" Spike cried, indignantly.

"Khloe…are you sure about what side you're on with this? Buffy…she's one of the good guys. He's not" Cordelia stated, a concerned look on her face.

"I guess I've changed too" Khloe exclaimed.

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed, and Khloe was beginning to worry about Spike. He was barely drinking and didn't seem to be growing any stronger. Clearly, she wasn't the only one concerned, as Dru brought a cute dog to the warehouse for him to feed on. She didn't seem to realise how offensive he would find her offer. Or maybe she did and just didn't care. Things went from bad to worse when Angel turned up, as Spike was finding it harder every day to put up with him.

"Maybe I'll bring you out with me on the next hunt, Spike. It might be handy to have you around if I ever need a really good parking space" Angel mocked, as Spike grit his teeth.

"Have you forgotten you're a bloody guest in my home?" Spike spat back.

"And as a guest, if there's anything that I can do for you…any responsibility I can assume while you're spinning your wheels. Anything I can do that I'm not already doing that is" Angel smirked, looking over to Drusilla, as Spike balled his hands into fists.

"You really don't know when to stop, huh?" Khloe scoffed, from where she was sitting on a nearby table.

"Speaking of things that I'm not already doing…you've been looking awfully good to me lately, Khloe. I could please you in ways you can't even imagine" Angel grinned, as he leaned over her, his arms on either side of her body.

"I highly doubt that" Khloe retorted, shoving him away from her.

"That's enough!" Spike spat out, not liking the attention the vampire was giving to Khloe.

"That is enough…c'mon, Dru. The sun won't be up for a while longer. Let's go paint the town red" Angel announced, as he grabbed her arm and began to drag her away.

Drusilla all but threw the small puppy into Khloe's arms as she left, not even sparing Spike a glance. Khloe hated the lovesick expression Spike had on his face as he watched his girlfriend leave.

"At least she got us a cute dog" Khloe exclaimed, hugging the fluffy creature close to her chest.

"She wants me to eat it. Not keep it as a pet" Spike pointed out.

"Yeah, that is definitely not happening. Your way too cute to die" Khloe stated, holding the dog up and kissing its head.

"I'm gonna' kill him" Spike muttered angrily, as they heard the warehouse doors slam shut.

"How're you gonna' do that? Dru's right. You need to eat" Khloe told him.

"I don't want to be fed like a bloody child! I'm a vampire for God's sake" Spike grumbled.

"Well, maybe I can help?" Khloe began, but Spike cut her off.

"What, lure someone here and hold them down while I drain them of blood? No thanks" Spike scoffed.

"I was thinking more I could steal some blood bags from the hospital" Khloe stated, making Spike huff.

"That's even worse. I want warm, fresh blood. Not some frozen knockoff" He all but pouted, as Khloe placed the dog on the table.

"…Alright, I'll let you have some of my blood. But this is not going to become a regular thing" Khloe insisted, as she picked up a nearby knife that had been lying on the table.

"Whatever you say, love" Spike grinned, as she placed the knife against her hand.

"Wait!" Spike insisted as Khloe looked at him with a frown.

"You want it to be quick, don't you? It'll take too long if you cut yourself there" Spike clarified, as she came to stand by him.

"Where do you want it then?" Khloe frowned, as Spike raised his hand to brush some of her behind her neck.

"That seems like it's gonna hurt" Khloe pointed out, realising where Spike wanted it.

"Don't worry, pet. I can be gentle when I want to be" Spike told her, as he took the knife from her hand.

Khloe wasn't sure what she was thinking, as she let the vampire press the blade against her neck. It all seemed like a terrible idea, but before she could stop him, Spike had cut a small strip against the side of her neck. Khloe hissed at the sharp pain, about to complain, when Spike pulled her down, his lips attaching to her neck. She could feel his sharp teeth graze against her neck as he sucked, the strange sensation making her feel lightheaded again. She braced her hands against the wheelchair as he pulled her against him, his other hand wrapped against the other side of her neck. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, as Spike moaned against her skin, not being able to get enough of the rich substance coating his lips. He knew he had to be careful, but Khloe's blood was almost intoxicating to him. He lowered his hand to chest, feeling how her heart hammered under his palm, as he all but shook with lust.

Spike pulled back a moment later, as a small drop of blood ran down his chin. Khloe's eyes snapped down to his, as she breathed hard, still bracing herself against the back of the wheelchair. Spike's eyes wandered down to her panting lips, as he licked his own, leaning forward slightly. Khloe didn't pull away her own eyes focused on his lips, gripping onto the wheelchair with her hands. A sharp yapping from the table brought Spike out of his trance, as he pulled away quickly, looking to the dog still on the table. Where the hell had that come from, he wondered, wiping the blood away from his chin. It must have been a side effect from having a willing volunteer to feed on. But as Khloe stood upright, running a hand through her hair, still breathing hard, he knew it wasn't true. He wanted his friend. Badly.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Uh oh, looks like Spike's figured out a few things in this chapter, what will he do with this new knowledge? Did any of you guess Cordelia was going to be Khloe's ex? It was a toss-up between her and Harmony, but I thought Cordy made a lot more sense. Please leave a review:)

bethisabear: Aw, thank you! I hope you liked this update:)

RubyGemGreen: Thank you so much:) I'm really glad you're enjoying this story so far, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!


	7. Revelations

Khloe's eyes snapped open as she heard a loud bang come from her motel door, causing her to shoot up in bed. She frowned as she looked at her clock and saw it was three in the morning, wondering if she had only imagined the noise. Khloe jumped when the sound came again, this time more insistent and carefully made her way towards the door. Peaking past the faded curtains of her room, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was Spike outside her door.

"Jesus, Spike. Do you know what time it is…" Khloe trailed off, as Spike quickly wheeled into her room, without so much as a word.

"Sure, come right in" Khloe rolled her eyes, as she shut the door, hoping that Spike hadn't woken up any of the motel guests.

Khloe's frown deepened as Spike grabbed a duffel bag that had been lying on the floor and rolled over to a set of drawers. His behaviour was starting to freak her out.

"What're you doing?" Khloe queried, as she watched him pulling her clothes out of the drawer and stuffing them into the bag.

"Packing" Spike answered, continuing his frantic movements.

"Funny time of year for a vacation" Khloe stated, leaning against the drawers.

"Ooo, you can definitely bring these" Spike smirked, finding some red lacy panties at the bottom of the drawer.

Khloe blushed a similar colour to the underwear as she grabbed the lingerie from his hands and stuffed it back into the drawer. Spike's smile fell as Khloe crossed her arms, an unimpressed look on her face.

"Spike, what's going on?" She insisted.

"…It's Angel. He killed someone" Spike admitted, as concern grew on Khloe's face.

"Who?" She questioned.

"The librarian's girlfriend" Spike replied, as Khloe's eyes widened.

"The teacher?" Khloe tried to clarify, as Spike nodded.

She moved to sit down on the bed, running an anxious hand through her hair. She didn't know the woman well; she had only had a few conversations with her, but it was still a shock. Angel was going off the rails, that was clear to see.

"Do the others know?" Khloe inquired, as Spike turned and wheeled over to the bed.

"Giles found her. He reacted about as well as you can imagine. Burnt down the warehouse" Spike muttered, as a thought crossed Khloe's mind.

"Did you know?" Khloe asked.

"Of course not! It was a bloody stupid plan-" Spike began, as Khloe raised an eyebrow at him.

"…And incredibly wrong. That too" Spike added, a moment later.

"Wait, that still doesn't explain why you've been packing my stuff up?" Khloe pointed out.

"Because your leaving town" Spike informed her, as she scoffed lightly.

"Oh, I am? And what, I don't get a say in this?" Khloe retorted.

"Angel's unstable. And I know all too well what happens when he's like this…it'll end in a massacre" Spike went on.

"I'm not just going to run away-" Khloe began, but Spike cut her off.

"Angel wants to hurt me, Khloe. He's already taken Dru away from me, you'll be next" Spike tried to explain, as Khloe looked at him in confusion.

"Careful, it almost sounds like you care" Khloe said, unsurely.

"Of course I bloody do! You're…you're my best friend. I won't let anything happen to you" Spike exclaimed, his voice thick with emotions.

"…Is this the part where we start making friendship bracelets for each other?" Khloe teased, as Spike rolled his eyes.

"Khloe, this is serious. I want you safe" Spike insisted, moving to place his cold hand over her own.

Khloe felt her heart flutter slightly at the small gesture, averting her eyes from Spike's intense gaze. She wasn't sure how to react to Spike's confession, she wasn't used to someone caring about her. But Spike's statement had made one thing clear to her.

"You said I'm leaving town? I'm guessing you wouldn't be coming too?" Khloe questioned.

"I can't leave Dru" Spike shook his head, pulling his hand away from her own.

"Well, I'm not leaving you either. I have no idea how it happened…but your basically all I've got Spike. You're stuck with me now, like it or not" Khloe informed him.

"Even though you could get hurt?" Spike questioned.

"I've made my choice, Spike. I choose you" Khloe told him, watching a strange look wash over the vampire's face.

Spike was sure if his heart could beat at that moment, it would be pumping wildly in his chest. She chose him? Had anyone ever said that to him? Dru certainly wouldn't. She'd always choose Angel; he had come to terms with that a long time ago. Khloe was different. Before he knew what he was doing, Spike was leaning forward slowly, giving Khloe plenty of room to back away if she wanted to. But she didn't. He watched as her eyes dropped to his lips, the memory of the last time he had drunk from her coming to the forefront of his mind. Just when their lips were only inches apart, Spike pulled away slightly, moving his lips to touch her forehead instead. He moved his hand to thread through her brunette hair, as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Spike stayed like that for a few seconds, allowing himself to breath in her scent, something that he had got to know so well.

"Thank you" Spike mumbled, as he slowly pulled away.

"…You're welcome" Khloe replied, looking a little breathless.

"If you're going to stay in town, you need to stay away from me. I can tell Angel you left town, hopefully, his obsession with the Slayer will keep him busy" Spike explained, as Khloe nodded reluctantly.

"Did Giles really burn the warehouse down?" Khloe inquired, a moment later.

"To smithereens. Even we can't stay there anymore. Angel and Dru are searching for a new place" Spike exclaimed.

"They didn't invite you along?" Khloe guessed, as Spike scoffed harshly.

"Angel made it pretty clear he wanted some 'alone time' with Dru" Spike muttered, with a dark expression.

"Where are you gonna' stay tonight then?" Khloe queried.

"There are some crypts in the cemetery-" Spike began, but Khloe quickly cut him off.

"You can stay here" Khloe offered, as Spike looked at her unsurely.

"I'm not sure that would be wise" Spike suggested, thinking to how close he had been to kissing her moments ago.

"C'mon, Spike. I don't bite" Khloe teased, as Spike's lips twitched into a smile.

"Just one night" Spike replied, as a grin spread over Khloe's face.

Soon enough the pair had gotten comfortable, with Khloe under the sheets, lying on her side facing Spike. After a few difficult movements, Spike had managed to hike himself onto the bed, sitting upright and looking down at her. He moved to turn the light off, engulfing the pair in darkness.

"Night, Spike" Khloe yawned, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, sweetheart" Spike exclaimed, gazing down at her.

He didn't sleep much that night. Not that he usually would, vampires were nocturnal creatures after all, but something else kept him up. Spike found himself staring at Khloe for most of the night, as she moved around the bed. She was certainly a restless sleeper, Spike thought to himself, as he raised his hand to brush away some hair that had fallen into her eyes. She looked younger in her sleep. Too young for him. Too good. Spike caressed her cheek lightly with the back of his hand, with a conflicted look on his face. Khloe said she chose him, but could he really choose her? Could he ever really leave Dru?

* * *

Khloe took a deep breath as she pushed open the doors of the school library, feeling numerous pairs of eyes snap up to her instantly. The whole room became tense as she walked over to Buffy and her friends and could see the librarian ball his hands into fists.

"What do you want?" Buffy spat out.

"I'm sorry" Khloe announced, holding her head high.

"What?" Buffy questioned.

"I'm sorry that Angel killed your friend. He's a terrible person and I…I wish I could have stopped him" Khloe admitted, turning to Giles this time, who seemed confused.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say" Giles retorted.

"Nothing. I didn't expect anything. I just wanted you to know" Khloe asked, as she went to turn on her heel.

"You didn't know?" Buffy called after her.

"If I had I would have tried to do something about it" Khloe exclaimed, turning back around.

"Khloe's not a bad person, you guys. I believe her" Cordelia interjected, as Khloe gave her a grateful look.

"Well, she's still sleeping with the enemy" Xander pointed out.

"I wish" Khloe muttered, as all eyes in the room widened.

"Look, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry and I'm giving Angel a wide berth from now on" Khloe stated, a moment later, wanting to change the subject.

"And his friends?" Giles questioned, as Khloe averted her eyes.

"Spike didn't know-" Khloe began, but Buffy cut her off.

"So? He's evil, Khloe! What is it going to take to convince you?!" Buffy insisted, growing angry.

"He's my friend" Khloe retorted.

"He doesn't have a soul. That means no feelings. He doesn't care about you. He might act like he does…but he can't" Cordelia tried to convince her.

"Maybe he doesn't. But neither do any of you, so don't try acting like you do now" Khloe scoffed.

"This…friendship you have with Spike. It's going to get you killed" Giles advised her, as Khloe's jaw tensed.

She knew somewhere deep down, the librarian may have been right. They all might have been, but her mind was already made up. Wasn't it?

* * *

"Damn, I have to admit this is nicer than the old place" Khloe whistled, as she made her way through the mansion courtyard.

Spike had reluctantly told her where he, Dru and Angel were staying since the fire but she hadn't heard from him in the weeks after. He had been avoiding her. The mansion was completely overgrown and a bit of a mess, but it was still as impressive inside as it was outside. Maybe not the best place for vampires with all the open space though, Khloe thought to herself.

"What're you doing here?" Spike sniffled, rubbing at his eyes.

"I haven't seen you in weeks and…have you been crying?" Khloe inquired, seeing the tear tracks marking Spike's cheeks.

"Sod off, it's just the dust" Spike replied, looking away from her.

"What's wrong?" Khloe frowned, sitting down on an overturned table near his wheelchair.

"Nothing, alright? I told you to stay away…" Spike trailed off, as he noticed something by Khloe's feet.

"You've still got the dog?" Spike queried, as Khloe leaned down to pick up the fluffy creature in her arms.

"Yep. I thought I'd take Spike for a walk" Khloe exclaimed, with a small grin.

"…S-spike? You named that mangy mutt after me?" Spike gaped, as Khloe's grin grew.

"Well, you are so similar. Both whining all the time, asking to be fed…hell, you even look similar" Khloe mocked, holding the dog close to Spike's face.

"Ha. Ha. Your very funny" Spike rolled his eyes.

"Spike thinks so. Don't you, Spike?" Khloe said, in a sing-song voice holding the dog close to her chest.

"Angel and Dru will be back soon if they see you-" Spike began, but Khloe cut him off.

"They only left ten minutes ago; they'll be out for hours" She shrugged.

"I bet they will" Spike muttered, gritting his teeth.

"You seem more grouchy than usual? Woke up on the wrong side of the coffin?" Khloe asked.

"…They were in our bed. Angel and Dru. She didn't even care that I'd seen, she just…she just laughed!" Spike yelled, balling his hands into fists.

"Spike, surely you knew what they were doing…" Khloe trailed off, watching angry tears well in Spike's eyes once again.

"Do you still have your bag packed?" Spike inquired, a moment later.

"Yeah, why?" Khloe frowned.

"We're leaving" Spike announced, as Khloe's eyes widened.

"Your serious?" Khloe tried to clarify, surprised.

"More serious than anything. I'm done with Sunnydale. Let's just go" Spike insisted, as Khloe bit her lip.

"And go where?" Khloe pointed out.

"Anywhere you want" Spike answered, as Khloe's lips twitched into a smile.

"You, me…and Dru. We'll paint the town red" Spike grinned, as Khloe's smile fell almost instantly.

"Right. Dru. Do you really think she'll come with us? Leave Angel?" Khloe scoffed, bitterly.

"She's my girl. I can't leave her" Spike stated as if it were obvious.

"She's not your girl anymore. She's Angel's" Khloe insisted, making Spike shake his head vehemently.

"She'll come with us. I know she will" Spike retorted, as Khloe jumped down from the table.

"Then where is she? Oh, that's right…fucking Angel" Khloe exclaimed, angrily.

"Hey! Don't talk about her like that" Spike told her, as Khloe crossed her arms, having to bite her lip from saying anything more.

"I'll figure something out" Spike muttered, as Khloe turned away from.

"…There is another way" Khloe suggested, as Spike looked up at her back.

"What?" He frowned.

"We could leave. Just you and me. Right now," Khloe told him, nervously, refusing to turn around.

"Khloe, I can't…" Spike trailed off, with a sigh.

"...You know what? Just forget it-" Khloe scoffed, whipping her head back around.

She opened her mouth to say more, but the words died in her mouth when she saw a smirking Angel standing behind Spike. She had been so caught up in the argument she hadn't even heard him enter the building.

"Sorry to interrupt your…lovers quarrel?" Angel inquired, placing his hands on Spike's shoulders.

"I was just leaving-" Khloe began, as Angel's eyes snapped up to hers.

"Oh no you don't. I want to hear the end of this conversation. Don't you, Dru?" Angel questioned, as the female vampire sauntered over to the group.

"Just leave her alone, Angel" Spike muttered, as Angel's grip got tighter on his shoulders.

"Someone's protective…well go on, Khloe. I'm waiting. What were you two talking about?" Angel persisted, as Khloe's legs begged her to run in the opposite direction.

"It's none of your business" Khloe retorted, as Angel shoved Spike away from him and marched over to Khloe in one quick motion.

"Really? Because it sounded like you wanted to run away with Spikey here? Now, why would you want to do a silly thing like that, unless…" Angel trailed off, realisation washing over his face.

"Wait…that's it, isn't it? Oh, this is priceless! Does he know?" Angel questioned, with amusement clear in his voice.

"What on earth are you going on about now?" Spike inquired, from his wheelchair.

"I think our little friend here has a bit of a crush on you, Spike. Isn't that adorable?" Angel teased, turning to the other vampire.

"She **_reeks_** of it" Drusilla complained, disgust on her face.

Spike gave Khloe a questioning look, as she averted her eyes from his gaze. She wasn't sure how she felt, but she wanted to figure it out on her own terms, not to be outed by Angel.

"Sir! We have the artefact" Three vampires announced from behind her, carrying a large object into the room.

"Be right back" Angel smirked, as he walked over to the strange rock.

"What the hell is that?" Khloe questioned, as Angel brushed his hand down the rock, an almost dreamy look on his face.

"We're about to make history, Khloe…make history end" Angel grinned.

"Really? Because it looks like jusr a big rock to me" Spike scoffed, his eyes darting between Angel and Khloe.

"You never were good at seeing the picture, were you? Inside here is Acathla…a demon who was ready to swallow the world before he was turned to stone" Angel announced, as Khloe audibly gulped.

Angel suddenly surged forward to grab the side of the rock, pulling the front open to reveal a grotesque statue inside. A rather impressive sword was plunged through the demon's chest, as Khloe guessed that was what was keeping the demon in stone form. She wasn't exactly sure what 'swallowing the world' meant, but she could guess it wasn't good.

"I think Buffy might have something to say about this" Khloe pointed out, as Angel turned to her.

"Which is exactly why you're going to tell her to meet me tonight. Alone. Or a lot of people are going to die" Angel informed her.

"I'm not your messenger, asshole" Khloe retorted, as Angel began sauntering over to her.

"Your right. I suppose your corpse will probably send a similar message" Angel grinned, his face morphing into its vampire form.

"Don't you dare!" Spike yelled, wheeling in front of Khloe.

"Oh, Spike. Don't tell me you've fallen for her too?" Angel scoffed, as a conflicted expression grew on Spike's face.

"…There's only one girl I have ever loved. One. And that's Dru" Spike replied, as Drusilla made a cooing sound from behind him.

Khloe's jaw tensed at the words, cursing herself as she felt hot angry tears welling in her eyes. She knew it was true. She always had. But it hurt to hear. She wanted nothing more than to leave the mansion at that moment.

"I'll let you do the honours, Dru. Kill her, or just chew on her a little. Up to you. As long as the message gets to the Slayer" Angel announced.

"Do you hear that, dearie? He wants me…not you" Drusilla exclaimed, cruelly, coming up behind the younger girl.

"Yeah…I heard you" Khloe spat out, reaching down to her boot to grab her knife, and spinning around in one swift motion.

She plunged the blade into Drusilla's chest, just where she hoped her heart would be and twisted it. Dru let out a pained cry, and shoved Khloe away from her, as she almost collided with Spike. Khloe turned on her heel and sprinted from the room as fast as her legs could carry her, not bothering to turn back. Spike watched her run away with a pained look on his face. He had hurt her, that was clear to see. But she never would have left if he hadn't denied his feelings. Drusilla would have seen to that. Truthfully, he had no idea how he really felt for Khloe, but keeping her safe was the only thing on his mind at that moment.

* * *

Khloe sat cross-legged on the table of the school library, as Willow incanted some sort of spell to get Angel's soul back. She hadn't realised just how out of the loop she had been. Once she had told Buffy what Angel's message was, the blonde had set off to the cemetery, expecting to find him there. Khloe was surprised how brave the Slayer was, she was starting to see why Cordelia had a crush on her last summer. The gang had also introduced her to another Slayer, Kendra. She was a quiet girl, but Khloe could tell she would be good in a fight. And she was cute, Khloe thought to herself.

"You okay?" Cordelia inquired, seeing how Khloe had been fidgeting with her hands.

"Define okay?" Khloe mumbled, as Cordelia gave her a comforting smile.

"This will all be over soon. Angel will have his soul back. End of the world averted" Cordelia insisted, as Khloe looked up to her.

"Sounds good" Khloe nodded.

"But that's not what you're really upset about, is it? Did Spike do something?" Cordelia guessed.

"You're smarter than people give you credit for, Cordy" Khloe smiled at her, sadly.

"I know" Cordelia smirked, making Khloe chuckle.

Just as Khloe opened her mouth to speak, the library doors swung open and two vampires came storming through. Angel must have sent them. Khloe jumped off the table, instantly pushing Cordelia behind her, one arm outstretched. Kendra already had a stake out, as Khloe used her powers to distract the vampires. They howled in pain, their hands clawing at their heads, allowing Kendra to spring forward and stake the nearest one. There was a loud bang from behind Khloe, as she whipped her head around to see another vampire had snuck past them and pushed a bookcase onto Willow who had tried to escape. Khloe grimaced as she saw blood pooling from Willow's head, the vampire who had attacked her jumping down from the landing and onto Xander.

"Run! Go!" Khloe told Cordelia, all but pushing her up the stairs.

She helped to pave the way for the brunette, as another vampire tried to chase after them. Khloe sent a hard kick their way, sending them flying back down the stairs.

"Hey, ugly!" Khloe yelled, grabbing a nearby glass and throwing it at the vampire that now had its arms around Xander.

She managed to knock the vampire out, as it flopped down on top of Xander, almost crushing him. Khloe's head snapped to the left as a familiar face pushed through the library doors, her eyes on Khloe.

"I was wondering when you were going to turn up, Dru" Khloe announced, as the female vampire approached her.

"It's time we had a talk, Khloe" Drusilla replied.

"I think the time for talking is over, don't you?" Khloe suggested, as she jumped over the railing on the landing and dropped to the ground.

Drusilla smirked as she pushed past a vampire that was still fighting with Kendra, making an ushering gesture with her hands. Khloe quickly lunged forward, sending a powerful punch to Dru's face, who stumbled back slightly. However, this allowed her to get the upper hand a moment later, as she sent her elbow into Khloe's stomach. Never one to give up, Khloe grabbed Drusilla by her hair, and kicked her in the back of her legs, sending her to her knees. Grabbing Dru's neck, she began to squeeze, amazed that she had been able to get the upper hand on the vampire. Khloe let out a gasp when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her stomach and looked down to see a knife now protruding from her abdomen. Her knife. Khloe stumbled back a little, letting go of Drusilla, who's hand fell away from the handle of the knife.

"I thought I should return your knife" Drusilla smirked, as she stood up.

Khloe felt the burning pain spread over her stomach, as blood began to pool through her shirt. Her hands began to shake, and her vision blur as Dru took a step closer to her. Ready to finish the job.

"Khloe!" A panicked voice yelled from the doorway of the library.

Khloe looked past Drusilla to see Spike wheeling himself into the room, horror flashing over his face as he saw the blood coating Khloe's shirt. The last thing she saw before she passed out, was Spike racing towards her, shouting her name.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Uh oh, looks like Khloe might be in trouble! Let's hope she pulls through. Please leave a review:)

bethisabear: Aw, glad you liked the twist! Ooo, that's an interesting idea. Harmony is such a fun character, I could defintely see adding her in the future. Thanks for the review:)

Cydner2013: She's definitely been rather morally grey lately, but I think after this chapter she might have finally chose a side. I'll give you a spoiler, she's not a dragon, haha. There are some clues coming next chapter, but I will say I have taken ideas from some different versions of the supernatural being Khloe is. Thanks for the reviews!

Nine Tailed Shadow Fox: Aw, thank you so much:) I'm really glad you like Khloe, I've tried to make her a bit different from the usual OC's. I plan to have a big Faith/Khloe pairing in Season 3, but who knows after that? Apart from Spike, Faith if definitely my favourite character. Thank you for reviewing!


	8. Becoming

Drusilla's jaw tensed as she watched Spike crawl from his wheelchair onto the floor, pulling Khloe into his lap, trying to stem the bleeding coming from her stomach with shaking hands. He was quick to rip off his leather jacket and began to press it against her abdomen, hoping it would be enough.

"Khloe? Wake up…c'mon!" Spike cried, shaking her shoulder lightly.

The girl's eyes fluttered a little, but she made no sign of waking up, her breathing getting shallower. She needed to get to a hospital. He hadn't realised until too late who Khloe would run to after leaving the mansion. Spike had hoped that Dru would let the younger girl go, as Khloe was one of the closest things Drusilla had to a friend for years, but clearly, her jealousy had got the better of her.

"I did this for you, love. She's been trying to change you. Make you human…but you're not. You're a monster" Dru told him, as Spike's eyes snapped up to hers.

"Your right, Dru…I am a monster" Spike muttered, as Drusilla grinned, thinking that he was agreeing with her actions.

Drusilla turned around, ready to attack Kendra who had just managed to stake the vampire she had been fighting when she felt a sharp pain in her back. With a frown, Dru's hand came to touch her back finding a knife there as she ripped it out. With a hurt expression, she spun around to find Spike standing upright, as he stormed towards her. Drusilla's jaw dropped open, too shocked to see Spike walking, to move. Spike quickly grabbed her by the neck, spinning them around so that he had Dru in a headlock and began to squeeze. Dru let out a frightened sound, as she clawed at his arms, not sure how far he was willing to go. Spike felt a tendril of guilt at his girlfriend's cry, but as his eyes locked onto Khloe's bleeding body, he only squeezed harder. Soon enough, Drusilla had passed out, flopping his arms as Spike let her body fall to the ground with a thud. Instantly, he rushed back to Khloe's side, moving away his leather jacket to check how badly she was still bleeding. He grimaced to see how much blood had pooled under her body and placed his jacket back over the wound. Feeling tears prick at his eyes, he moved his other hand to brush some hair out of her eyes, grimacing as he realised he hadn't accidentally wiped her own blood onto his cheek.

"Khloe…please. You can't die" Spike insisted, as he pulled her into his arms.

"Giles!" Kendra's voice made him jump, as he watched the remaining vampires drag the librarian away.

The young Slayer tried to fight against the group, but they quickly got the upper hand, as one of them grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground. Spike grimaced as he watched one of them send a hard kick to the girl's face, knocking her out. The vampires looked over to Spike, unsure if he would fight them too, but Spike's attention was drawn back to Khloe. Lowering her to the floor, he rushed over to pick up the landline and quickly dialled for an ambulance, as the vampires dragged the humans away.

"You say your friend is hurt? Who hurt her?" The 911 operator questioned, as Spike heard a door open from behind him.

"Buffy. Buffy Summers" Spike replied, before hanging up and turning towards the blonde who had just entered the library.

"Oh God…" Buffy trailed off, seeing Khloe's bloody body on the floor.

She rushed forward, but before she could reach Khloe, Spike had grabbed her by the shoulder's a furious expression on his face.

"Where were you?!" Spike yelled, shaking her roughly.

"What?" Buffy gulped, having never seen the vampire look so angry.

"You're the Slayer, you're supposed to protect people! Why didn't you protect her?" Spike insisted, his fingers digging into her skin.

"Why didn't you?" Buffy retorted as Spike's eyes widened.

He hated to admit it but the Slayer was right, it was his girlfriend that tried to kill Khloe. He should have known. He promised to protect Khloe. And he had failed.

"Oh no, Xander!" Buffy gasped, when she saw her unconscious friend on the landing.

"…She saved him" Spike told her, as Buffy rushed over to Xander's body, breathing a sigh of relief when she found he was alive.

"She tried to help you all" Spike went on, as Buffy scrunched her eyes shut.

"I know" Buffy sighed.

"The paramedics will be here soon…with the police I expect. I need to go with Khloe" Spike exclaimed, as he crouched down to pull Khloe back onto his lap.

"What happened to her?" Buffy questioned; spotting Drusilla's unconscious body close by.

"I did" Spike muttered, darkly.

"She'll wake up soon. She could hurt a lot of people if they try to arrest her" Buffy explained, walking back down the staircase.

"I'm not leaving Khloe" Spike replied, stroking the brunette's hair lightly.

"…I could lock Drusilla up at the old warehouse-" Buffy began, but Spike cut her off quickly.

"I told them it was you" Spike announced, as Buffy frowned at him.

"I told them it was you that attacked Khloe. That you did all this" Spike went on.

"People will never believe that" Buffy scoffed.

"Are you sure about that, Slayer? You do have a lot of enemies" Spike pointed out.

"If they see me fleeing the scene, they'll assume I'm guilty…" Buffy trailed off, looking down at the Drusilla's body.

"I'll make sure he gets help. You do your part…and I'll do mine" Spike suggested, as neither of them knew that Willow was underneath the bookcase, in a bad way.

"Don't make me regret this, Spike" Buffy exclaimed, as she pulled Drusilla up, and hiked her over her shoulder.

"Likewise, Slayer. I want Dru alive" Spike insisted, as Buffy nodded.

* * *

The first thing Khloe heard as she woke up was the rhythmic beeping of monitors all around. The second was a familiar voice calling out her name, as she felt a hand brush against her cheek. Khloe's eyes slowly fluttered open to find Spike above her, a relieved look on his face.

"S-spike?" Khloe croaked, her throat dry.

Spike opened his mouth to reply, but the words seemed to die on his lips, as he was suddenly leaning forward to pull her into a tight hug. Khloe grimaced as she felt a shooting pain rip through her stomach, but it was quickly quelled by the comforting feeling of Spike's arms around her. He held onto her tightly for a few moments, before pressing a soft kiss to her hair, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"What happened?" Khloe questioned; her memories of the day too foggy to recall, as they pulled away.

"Dru…she did this…" Spike trailed off, his eyes dropping to the Khloe's stomach.

Khloe's forehead wrinkled as she pulled her hospital gown to the side to find a large bandage covering her abdomen, a small amount of blood already leaking through. The pain was beginning to get more intense the more she woke up. Drusilla had stabbed her, she had tried to kill her.

"I'm sorry" Spike exclaimed, as Khloe gave him a confused look at the genuine tone in his voice.

"You asked me to protect you from her. I failed" Spike explained, as Khloe shook her head.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Khloe pointed out, as Spike ran a hand through his blond hair.

"The Doctor's said you were lucky, a few inches to the left and you would have died" Spike informed her, making Khloe grimace.

"I don't feel too lucky" Khloe chuckled, the pain clear on her face.

"I'll go get a nurse-" Spike began, as he pushed himself to his feet.

"…Uh, Spike? What the fuck?" Khloe exclaimed, ushering to how he was suddenly walking.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I can walk again. In fact…all systems are good as new" Spike stated, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"And when exactly were you gonna' tell me, asshole?" Khloe insisted, hitting his shoulder roughly.

"It would have been more dangerous you knowing. I was playing the long game, I didn't want you to get hurt…a fat lot of good that did" Spike sighed, sitting back down beside her.

"What happened after I passed out? Where's Dru?" Khloe inquired, as Spike sat back down.

"I stabbed her" Spike confessed, as Khloe's eyes widened.

"What?" Khloe gaped, surprised by his actions.

"She hurt you. She…she shouldn't have done that" Spike shook his head.

"I didn't realise you'd care…" Khloe trailed off, as Spike's eyes connected with her own.

"I'd kill anyone who hurt you…Dru's the only exception" Spike replied, as Khloe nodded.

"Because she's the only girl you've ever loved?" Khloe exclaimed, repeating Spike's words from their earlier conversation.

"About what happened at the mansion-" Spike began, but Khloe cut him off quickly.

"Where's Dru now? She's gonna' be pissed at both of us" Khloe told him.

"Buffy's taking care of that" Spike informed her, as Khloe frowned at him.

"Buffy? As in your blonde nemesis Buffy?" Khloe tried to clarify, as Spike nodded.

"I got you and all her friends to the hospital and she got Dru out of there" Spike explained.

"Since when do you help the Slayer out?" Khloe asked.

"Well, I did tell the police that it was her who attacked you, so I doubt this will be the start of a beautiful friendship" Spike scoffed.

"What now? Angel's still going to try to awaken Acathla" Khloe announced.

"Which is why we're getting the hell out of dodge. I'll go pick Dru up, and then we're all leaving Sunnydale behind" Spike suggested, as Khloe crossed her arms.

"Spike, this demon is supposed to swallow the world. It's not going to stop at the state border. We have to do something!" Khloe insisted, as determined look in her eyes.

"Like what? Your too weak to even stand, and I can't fight Angel on my own" Spike pointed out.

"Who said you'd have to fight Angel on your own" Khloe stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, no. No! No way. I'd rather stick forks in my eyes than work with the Slayer" Spike shook his head, vehemently.

"If we don't stop Angel, everyone is gonna' die. Me included. Please, Spike" Khloe begged, her blue eyes boring into his own.

"Ugh, don't give me those eyes. It's not going to work. **I will never work with the Slayer…**" Spike trailed off, as Khloe gave him puppy dog eyes.

Only thirty minutes later, Spike found himself banging on the Buffy's door, his face drawn in a scowl. He crossed his arms, pouting like a child as the blonde opened the door, confusion clear on her face when she saw who was on her doorstep. Her frown deepened when Spike pulled out a piece of paper and began reading off the lines.

"Hello, Slayer. I'm here to…to apologise for hurting you and your friends on multiple occasions…as well as acting like a dick most of the time…ugh, I can't read this! Look, do you want the world to end or not?" Spike growled, as Buffy quirked an amused eyebrow.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Buffy asked.

"I want Angel dead. You want Angel dead. Now let me in" Spike insisted, as Buffy mulled this over for a moment.

"Did Khloe write that speech for you?" Buffy inquired, with a smug smile.

"Well, I didn't write it myself, did I?" Spike grumbled.

* * *

Khloe didn't even last an hour before she was pulling off the leads that were attached to her chest, watching in annoyance as the monitors flashed red. She couldn't just sit in her hospital bed while the world ended. Pulling the bed rail down, she turned to sit upright, feeling a burning sensation rip through her abdomen. Maybe this wasn't her best idea, she thought to herself. Khloe groaned, as she heard the door to her room open and expected to see one of the nurses rushing in to see why the monitors had stopped working.

"Look, just get me a self-discharge form and I'll be out of your hair…" Khloe trailed off, as she found it was a man stepping into her room, who was certainly no nurse.

"Oh, I'm here to self-discharge you…permanently" The man exclaimed, his face morphing into the familiar form of a vampire.

"Well, if your one-liners are as good as your fighting skills, I'm sure I'll be alright" Khloe retorted, grabbing a nearby drip stand.

Immediately, the vampire lunged forward as Khloe used all her strength to hit the creature with the drip stand, throwing him into a nearby wall. She jumped up from the bed and raced towards the door, but her legs crumbled beneath her, as she flopped to the floor. Whipping her head around, she watched in horror as the vampire approached her with a furious expression.

"Time to die, little girl" The vampire grinned, grabbing her by the neck and pulling her upright.

Khloe let out a blood-curdling scream, as she grabbed onto the vampire's wrist, feeling a burst of energy flow through her, as the vampire stiffened. Almost instantly, the vampire's grip on her lessened, and she was able to free herself from it's grasp. However, Khloe kept her hand firmly against the vampire's arm, watching as black veins rose up underneath his skin, and flew back into her hand. Khloe gasped as she felt her body practically humming with energy, watching as the vampire fell to his knees. Khloe's eyes widened as she watched the creature in front of her disintegrate to dust underneath her fingertips. Khloe's eyes drifted down to her own arms as she watched black veins pulse through her body, the sensation making her shiver.

"What the hell?" Khloe mumbled, feeling faint.

* * *

Spike's jaw dropped open when he saw Khloe walking up to the Summers' porch, her arm wrapped around her stomach. He was out of the door in a moment, ushering her into the house, as he looked around to see if anyone had followed her. Once he was happy they were safe, he slammed the door closed and gave her a questioning look.

"You should be in the hospital. I told you I could handle this" Spike insisted.

"Turns out hospitals? Not so safe. One of Angel's cronies came to kill me" Khloe announced, as Buffy approached the pair.

"What happened to the vamp?" Buffy inquired.

"I dusted him" Khloe mumbled, averting her eyes from their gaze.

"Good for you" Buffy shrugged, as Spike rolled his eyes.

"No. I killed him…with my hands" Khloe admitted, as Spike's forehead wrinkled.

"You've lost me, pet" Spike stated.

"I touched him and he just…disintegrated" Khloe went on, as Spike and Buffy shared a worried look.

"Uh, friends are off-limits when it comes to disintegrating right?" Spike inquired.

"And friendly allies?" Buffy added, backing up a step.

"That's not all that happened" Khloe muttered, pulling up the scrubs shirt that she had stolen.

"Not that I don't want to see you naked but…" Spike trailed off when Khloe pulled the dressing on her abdomen down to reveal her wound.

It was still bleeding a small amount but looked far better healed than it should have. When Spike had left her, she wouldn't have been able to get out of bed on her own, let alone trek across the town.

"The vamp gave you…a power boost?" Buffy suggested, as Khloe sighed and pulled her shirt down.

"I've got no idea but we've got bigger problems now, right? What's our game plan with Angel?" Khloe questioned, as Buffy's mother entered the room.

"Who's this?" Mrs Summers asked, frowning at Khloe.

"This is Khloe, she's just a friend, mom. The plan is that Spike's going to go back to the mansion, and make sure that Angel doesn't hurt Giles or Kendra" Buffy started, as Spike raised his hand.

"I thought we discussed fatally wound?" Spike stated, as Buffy crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Um, Buffy? Is this girl a vampire too?" Joyce inquired.

"No, mom" Buffy replied.

"So, she's a Slayer?" Joyce asked.

"No, I'm the Slayer. She's…well, she's Khloe. Enough said" Buffy exclaimed, as Khloe quirked a brow at her.

"I can't tell if that's a compliment or not. So, where do I fit into all this?" Khloe queried.

"You're going to be my backup" Buffy smirked.

"This is because you didn't have a strong father figure, isn't it?" Joyce mumbled, as Spike rolled his eyes and pulled Khloe into the living room, wanting to have a private conversation.

"Khloe, you can't fight Angel. He'll win" Spike insisted, as Khloe shook her head.

"Not against all of us. You, me and Buffy. He can't stop us all" Khloe suggested.

"I hope your right, ducks. I really do" Spike sighed, not having much faith.

"…Thank you, Spike. For staying" Khloe said, giving him a small smile.

"The moment things take a turn for the worse-" Spike began, as Khloe cut him off.

"You'll bail. I know" Khloe nodded.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours. Be careful" Spike told her.

"You too" Khloe replied, their eyes connecting.

They both stayed there for a few seconds, before Spike reluctantly turned away, taking a deep breath as he did so. Why did he want to kiss her again, Spike thought to himself with a frown.

Khloe had a similar expression on her face, as she walked towards the kitchen, having heard Buffy and her mother arguing. Her eyes widened when she heard a glass been smashed against the wall, and cautiously approached the scene.

"You walk out of this house, don't even think about coming back" Joyce shouted, as Khloe peaked her head through the doorway.

Giving her mom a sad look, Buffy shook her head and walked away, knowing she had no other choice. Joyce jumped lightly as Khloe entered slowly clapping her hands, with a scowl on her face.

"Truly mother of the year" Khloe scoffed, as she stormed past Joyce.

"I'm just trying to protect her" Joyce mumbled, with downcast eyes.

"I think it's a little late for that" Khloe muttered, slamming the door shut, and rushing after Buffy.

"Hey, wait up!" Khloe called after her, as Buffy slowed to allow her to follow.

"You must be glad you don't have to deal with these kinds of family dramatics" Buffy muttered, her eyes widening when she realised what she said.

"…Oh…I didn't…I didn't mean it to come out like that…" Buffy trailed off, biting her lip.

"It's alright. I'm used to you putting your foot in your mouth, Slayer" Khloe teased, as Buffy's lips twitched into a smile.

"…She does love you, you know? If she didn't, she wouldn't bother trying to stop you" Khloe stated, as Buffy nodded, knowing it was true.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Khloe asked, as they snuck into the mansion, with Xander following at a safe pace behind them, ready to grab Giles and Kendra.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Buffy whispered, seeing how Khloe was still guarding her side.

"I meant to kill Angel? Do you really think you can do it?" Khloe questioned, as Buffy mulled over it for a moment.

"If he awakens Acathla the world ends…and then after that, if I don't kill him the vortex won't close…I don't have a choice" Buffy explained.

"I've got your back" Khloe stated, slapping Buffy's back roughly.

"I feel better already" Buffy joked, as the pair shared a smile.

With silent footsteps, Buffy pushed open the curtains to walk into the main part of the mansion, just in time to see Angel cutting his hand. She was quick to behead the nearest vampire to her, making everyone aware of her presence.

"Hello, lover" Buffy announced, as Angel looked at her in annoyance.

"I don't have time for you" Angel groaned.

"You don't have a lot of time left" Buffy retorted, a long sword in her hand, which she gripped onto tightly.

"Coming on kind of strong, don't you think? You're playing some deep odds here. Do you really think you can take us all on?" Angel scoffed, as Buffy's eyes went to Spike who was in his wheelchair behind Angel.

"No…I don't" Buffy smirked, as Spike stood up, an iron poker in his hand.

Angel never saw the attack coming, as Spike hit him in the back, shoving him to the ground. Khloe pushed through the curtains, giving Buffy a nod, as the blonde went to fight two of the nearest vampires. Khloe's eyes widened as she saw there were more of Angel's minions than she had been expecting.

"Painful, isn't it?" Spike grinned, as he continued to pummel Angel with the iron poker.

"Spike, look out!" Khloe yelled, seeing two vampires come up behind him, grabbing his arms.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Angel growled, as he pushed himself to his knees.

"It didn't take" Khloe smirked, grabbing a nearby candle and throwing it at the vampire on Spike's left side.

With a grin, Spike threw the vampire's burning corpse away from him and kicked the other vampire in the stomach.

"Khloe, help Xander!" Buffy called out, as she wrestled with two vampires.

She could see that Xander was busy untying Giles from his binds, not noticing how a vampire was creeping up on him. Grabbing a nearby statue, she sent it slamming against the vampire's skull, as the creature fell to the ground with a thud. Xander gave her a grateful smile, as he pulled Giles arm over his shoulder.

"Get him out. I'll get Kendra" Khloe told him, rushing over to the other Slayer who was tied to a chair, tape over her mouth.

Just before she could reach her, Kendra had thrown herself onto her back, as the chair broke apart, allowing her to shake off her bindings. Khloe gave her an impressed look, as Kendra ripped the tape away from her mouth, picking up one of the sharp wooden chair legs.

"I've got myself" Kendra replied, throwing one of the chair legs towards Khloe.

"You sure do" Khloe grinned.

Suddenly, a bright light exploded from the doorway, as both girls rushed forward to see Angel pulling the sword out of Acathla's chest. **They were too late**.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I was planning on this episode being just one chapter, but way too much happens so I've split it into two. I'm so excited for Season 3, although of course there won't be so much Spike. But there will be some Faith/Khloe to come, which I hope you guys will enjoy. Spike is still her endgame for sure though, don't worry! Please leave a review:)

bethisabear: I'm glad you like the changes, I think it helps make the story more interesting:) I hope you liked this chapter!

Cynder13: For a little longer at least. I really loved Kendra, and I think she deserved a better death, that's for sure. I wonder what you'll think of the few clues I put in this chapter for what Khloe is, haha. I will say again I've taken a lot of things from different myths and shows etc, so it's a bit of a mismatch. Thanks for the review:)

Demona Evernight: Over the seasons, Khloe's impact will be seen more and more. Who knows, maybe it'll go a more AU route later down the line. Poor Spike, he really has had bad luck with love, hasn't he? Thanks for reviewing:)


	9. Goodbye Spike

Kendra quickly rushed forward to come to Buffy's aid, as a vampire clawed at her, while Spike called over to Khloe, after knocking out one of Angel's other minions. Meanwhile, Angel was smirking smugly as he watched Buffy wrestle against one of the vampire's, gripping the sword from Acathla's chest tightly in his hand. Everything was going according to his plan. No one could stop him now.

"Time to go, pet" Spike exclaimed, grabbing Khloe's hand as he tried to haul her out of the room.

"Spike, it's not over yet-" Khloe began, but Spike cut her off.

"Yes, it bloody is! Look, we tried, we failed. We have to leave. Now!" Spike insisted as Khloe's jaw tensed.

"I'm not running away" Khloe retorted, pulling her hand away from his.

"You'll die" Spike told her, with pleading eyes.

"Maybe…maybe not. Please, Spike. Stay with me and fight" Khloe begged, taking a step forward.

"I'm not a hero, Khloe. I never have been" Spike sighed, giving her one last sad look, before turning on his heel.

"_Spike_!" Khloe called after him, a tone of disbelief in her voice.

She watched him rush out of the room, as her own legs begged her to follow him. Maybe Spike was right, was there even any point in fighting anymore? A scream dragged her attention away from the door, as Khloe whipped her head around to see Kendra on her knees, blood dripping from her arm as a vampire loomed over her. Before she knew what she was doing, Khloe sprinted forward and lunged the makeshift stake that Kendra had given her, into the vampire's back, as it howled in pain. Realising that she had missed the creature's heart, she ripped it out, before shoving it back in deeper this time, as the vampire disintegrated immediately.

"Thank you" Kendra panted, as Khloe raised her hand out to help pull Kendra up.

"Your welcome" Khloe smiled, as Kendra took her hand.

The expression quickly faded from Khloe's face when she saw Acathla's mouth suddenly drop open as a strange orange light came from within. Khloe's eyes widened as she felt her feet sliding forward and saw the light transform into a portal, that seemed hellbent on pulling them all in. She quickly grabbed onto a nearby pillar, hauling Kendra behind her as the portal got wider.

"What's happening?" They heard Buffy cry, as she too was pulled closer.

"Time to go to hell, Buffy" Angel smirked, as he allowed himself to be dragged towards the portal.

"If Angel gets pulled in before we kill him…" Khloe trailed off, with a sickening realisation.

"We can't ever close the portal" Kendra finished, a look of horror on her face.

"There must be another way to close it, or at least slow it down. How was Acathla stopped the first time?" Khloe insisted as she felt the pull of the portal increase.

"He was stopped by a virtuous knight" Kendra mumbled, straining to keep a hold of Khloe's hand.

Khloe's head snapped to the side as she watched Buffy scrape her sword against the ground, trying to stop herself from being pulled any closer to the portal. Angel was only metres away from Acathla, as the portal grew further in strength.

"How the hell are we supposed to find a virtuous knight?" Khloe exclaimed, panic coursing through her.

"…I think I know" Kendra replied, a strangely calm look on her face.

"Kendra!" Khloe cried, as the Slayer suddenly let go of her hand.

Khloe managed to grab onto Kendra's wrist before she could get pulled away but was now having trouble keeping her grip on the pillar. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on for.

"A virtuous knight…is a Slayer" Kendra told her, as both girls slipped to the floor as the pull from Acathla grew.

"That's your plan?! To throw yourself into hell and hope for the best?" Khloe gaped, as Kendra gave her a sad smile.

"If a Slayer was able to stop Acathla before…then it should at least take him time to digest me" Kendra theorised.

"Don't do this" Khloe shook her head, feeling her grip on Kendra's wrist loosen.

"Tell Buffy I'm sorry" Kendra sighed, as she gave a hard tug and was pulled away from Khloe's hand.

"**_NO!_**" Khloe screamed, as she watched Kendra being dragged across the floor.

There was a sudden burst of light as Kendra was sucked into the portal, as they were all blinded for a moment. As Khloe's eyes fluttered back open, she realised the pull from the portal was gone and found while Acathla's mouth was still open, the haunting orange light was gone. Angel let out a furious growl as raised his sword towards Buffy.

"You Slayer's really have become a thorn in my side" Angel spat out, as he lunged forward, giving Buffy only just enough time to dodge his blow.

Khloe was in too much shock to react for a few seconds, her eyes still gazing on where Kendra had been. She could already see sparks coming from Acathla's mouth and realised that Kendra's sacrifice would have only bought them a short amount of time. She theorised that as the portal was not fully open, having someone as powerful as a Slayer pulled within had more or less caused it to shortcircuit. But she knew the portal would open again, and soon. Khloe looked behind Acathla to see Angel had thrown Buffy into the courtyard and had her cornered against a wall.

"Looks like you have no friends left, Buffy" Angel smirked, as he loomed over her.

"Wrong again, dick!" Khloe announced, as Angel slowly turned to her.

"You don't want to do this, Khloe" Angel told her, as Khloe brought something out of her pocket.

"Kill you? Actually…I do" Khloe retorted, holding the shiny object up.

"A compact mirror?" Angel scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Every girl's number one essential" Khloe grinned, holding it up higher so that it reflected the sunlight.

She then turned it so the reflected light hit Angel's shoulder, who instantly caught fire. Angel let out a howl of pain, as he quickly began trying to pat the flames out with his hands, which only caught fire too. Rushing forward, he ran into a stone pond and jumped into the water. This gave Buffy time to pick up her sword and push herself to her feet, as she approached Khloe with a surprised look.

"I thought you'd run" Buffy admitted, as Khloe shrugged.

"I guess you don't know me as well as you think you do" Khloe smirked, as Angel suddenly pulled himself out of the pond.

"You don't look so good, Angel" Buffy sneered, as Angel stood there, completely soaked through and dripping water onto the concrete below.

"I don't know, Buffy. I think it's an improvement" Khloe added, watching as Angel's jaw tensed.

"I think you two are forgetting something very important" Angel stated, taking a step forward.

"And what's that?" Buffy asked.

"Your outnumbered" Angel informed them, as the pair heard growls from behind them.

Khloe's eyes widened as she saw three vampires' approaching them, who must have been knocked out during the earlier fight, but not staked. Khloe gulped as she looked at Buffy, trying to think of a way out of their situation.

"You take Angel…I've got these guys" Khloe exclaimed, turning to face the vampire's fully.

"Khloe…" Buffy trailed off, knowing it was a fight she likely couldn't win.

"Just make sure you kill him" Khloe insisted, before she threw her small mirror at the vampire closest to her.

The vampire was distracted for a moment, allowing Khloe the time to shove past him, and lead the group away from Buffy. She didn't get very far, as one of the vampire's managed to grab onto her hair, ripping her backwards. Khloe was quick to send an elbow into their stomach, winding them momentarily and allowing her to get away from their grip. She whipped around immediately and tried to stake them, but they were ready and grabbed onto her arm. The vampire was far stronger than her, as it bent her arm back until it snapped. Khloe let out a cry of pain, as she held her injured limb close to her chest and backed up a step. Not knowing what else to do, she held out her good arm and tried to use her powers on the vampires. The creatures came to a sudden halt, clutching at their heads as Khloe felt her strange power course through her veins. However, it didn't last long as she was far too weak from her injuries, and felt her power begin to dwindle. The moment the vampires were free from the pain she had been causing them, the nearest one sent a hard punch to her face, throwing her onto her back. Khloe's eyes widened in fear as she saw the three vampire's advance on her, as she wiped blood away from her mouth.

"Just get it over with" Khloe muttered, too weak to fight anymore.

"…You're not dying today, love" A familiar voice announced from behind the vampires.

Before anyone could react, one of the vampire's was thrown into a nearby wall, as Spike came into view. The tallest vampire tried to wrestle with Spike but was quickly thrown onto his back after a headbutt from the blonde vampire. Spike leaned down to grab Khloe's discarded stake and sent it into the heart of the other vampire, as it transformed into dust. Khloe raised an eyebrow as Spike threw the stake towards the vampire who was still flopped against the wall, killing the creature immediately. Spike then took a cigarette out of his pocket and a box of matches, quickly lighting the cigarette as he placed it against his lips. He then flicked the lit match against the vampire he had headbutted as the flames slowly spread across the creature's body until it was nothing more than dust.

"You came back" Khloe frowned, as Spike came to kneel on the floor beside her, discarding his cigarette on the floor.

"Well, I couldn't leave you to die, could I?" Spike pointed out, as Khloe's lips twitched into a smile.

"…I know you love Dru but-" Khloe was cut off as Spike leaned closer to cup her cheek, as their eyes connected.

"For one hundred and eighteen years Dru has been the only thing I cared about. **_The only thing_**. But that's not true anymore. I care about you, Khloe. More than I should" Spike admitted, as his eyes flickered down to her lips.

Khloe felt her heart beat madly in her chest as Spike leaned closer inch by inch until she felt his lips press against hers. Khloe felt lightheaded when pulled her closer, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She titled her head to deepen the kiss, while Spike's other hand came to rest on her hip, as he smiled against her lips. Khloe's breath was coming in quick pants as they pulled away, leaning against each other for a moment. Spike's eyes fluttered open, as he stared into Khloe's dark blue eyes, feeling something spark within him. He leaned forward to press a soft kiss against her lips once more, not sure when he could get the chance again. Khloe was the first to break the kiss, as she pulled him into a hug, dropping her head into the crook of his neck. Spike wrapped his arms around her, as he breathed in her scent, letting his eyes flicker closed for a moment.

"…I care about you enough to let you go" Spike whispered into her ear, as he felt Khloe grip his shoulders a little tighter.

"I'm not good enough for you, Khloe. You deserve to be someone's everything" Spike mumbled, as he pulled away from her.

"I know…you can't leave Dru. And I can't come with you" Khloe nodded, sadly.

"Look after yourself, pet" Spike sniffled, pushing himself to his feet, averting his eyes from her gaze.

"Spike…" Khloe trailed off, as Spike turned on his heel, worried if he looked at her again he wouldn't be able to leave.

"Don't forget about me" Khloe exclaimed, as Spike's lips twitched into a smile.

"As if I could" Spike mumbled, before silently walking away from her.

Khloe scrunched her eyes shut as she watched him leave, trying to fight against the tears that were welling in her eyes. She jumped when she heard a loud thud from nearby and saw Angel being thrown across the room. She slowly pushed herself to her feet, as Buffy came storming in. There seemed to be a newfound fight in Buffy's eyes, as she easily got the upper hand on her ex. Buffy's sword sliced into Angel's arm, as the man dropped his sword, allowing Buffy to send a hard kick to his face, pushing him to his knees. Khloe's eyes widened when Buffy raised her sword, just as Angel let out a loud gasp, his eyes shining an orange colour suddenly. Angel fell to the floor for a moment, as tears dripped down his cheeks, his forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Oh no…" Khloe mumbled as she realised what had happened.

Angel had his soul back. But he still needed to die. Khloe watched the heart-wrenching scene in front of her unfold, as Angel even commented on a cut across Buffy's arm with concern, not realising he himself had hurt her. He pulled her into a tight hug, as tears continued to fall from his eyes, wetting Buffy's shoulder. Khloe's attention was dragged away as the light from Acathla's mouth began to grow, as the portal slowly reopened. Buffy reluctantly pulled away from Angel, as she began to feel herself being pulled towards Acathla again. Khloe started to panic as the portal grew larger, now bigger than any of them. Buffy barely seemed to notice, as she leaned forward to kiss Angel, her mind on one thing only.

"I love you" Buffy smiled sadly, as she pulled away from Angel's lips.

"I love you" Angel replied, a strange innocence in his voice.

"Close your eyes," Buffy told him, as Angel did it without a seconds thought.

Buffy's face changed the moment Angel's eyes shut, as she let out a heartbroken sob, clearly knowing what she needed to do. Buffy pressed one last kiss to Angel's lips, before she plunged her sword into his chest, as a flash of light lit up the room. Khloe's hand flew to her mouth in shock, not having been certain if Buffy would have been able to do it. Angel held his hand out, a look of confusion and betrayal on his face, as Buffy took a step back, her sword still planted in his chest.

"Buffy…" Angel trailed off, as the portal seemed to slowly engulf him.

Buffy couldn't meet Angel's eyes as there was a soft howling sound, and in the next moment, the portal had disappeared, pulling Angel in with it. He was gone. Tears welled in Buffy's eyes as she let out a cry, realising what she had done. It looked like her knees were about to crumble underneath her, when Buffy suddenly felt someone pull her into their arms. Her eyes fluttered open as she hugged them back, realising it was Khloe.

"You did the right thing" Khloe insisted, wrapping her good arm around Buffy's shoulder.

"It doesn't feel right" Buffy mumbled.

Both girls stayed like that for a few minutes, just holding each other and wanting to drown out the rest of the world. But reality soon set in and Buffy knew what she needed to do.

"I can't stay here…not right now" Buffy announced, pulling away.

"I know" Khloe nodded, with a sad smile.

"Are you okay?" Buffy questioned, noticing Khloe's most likely broken arm, and tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Not even a little. You?" Khloe asked.

"Not one bit" Buffy sniffled.

* * *

**_Three Months Later_**

Khloe walked through the streets of Sunnydale with a look of determination on her face. She wanted to find a vampire tonight. Hell, she felt like she needed to. Killing vampires…well, it was all that seemed to make her feel alive. She had changed a lot over the summer, and she wasn't sure that was a good thing. She had done her best to patch things up with Buffy's gang, and while she had been 'included' in the team, she still wasn't sure they were actually friends. She wasn't sure how anyone really felt about her since—

"Reaper! I think we're going to need some assistance!" Willow's panicked voice came through Khloe's walkie talkie, as she rolled her eyes.

"We really need to come up with some better code names" Khloe exclaimed, picking up the device.

"Nighthawk isn't replying" Willow replied, as Khloe let out a long sigh.

"He's probably just lost his…" Khloe trailed off, as she heard a loud bang down a nearby alleyway.

Rushing towards the sound, her eyes widened when she spotted Xander on the floor, a vampire looming over him and…

"Buffy?!" Khloe gaped when she spotted the familiar blonde, who had been AWOL the entire summer.

"Hey, Khloe" Buffy smiled, as neither girl noticed how Xander was grabbed by the vampire and thrown into a brick wall.

"Get up to anything interesting this summer?" Khloe asked as the vampire growled viciously at Xander.

"Oh, this and that" Buffy shrugged.

"Um, a little help here!" Xander screeched, as Willow, Cordelia and Oz sprinted over to them.

"I don't know Xander you seem to have things covered" Khloe couldn't help but laugh, as the vampire licked at Xander's cheek.

"Khloe!" Cordelia scolded, as she shoved the vampire off her boyfriend, who almost collided with the brunette.

With a smirk, Khloe marched forward and grabbed the vampire by his neck, who instantly stilled under her touch. Khloe's grip tightened on the vampire's neck, as the air in the alleyway seemed to change, as the group felt goosebumps rising over their bodies. The vampire's knees crumbled underneath them, as Buffy's eyes widened as she saw black veins transferring from the creature's neck and running along Khloe's arm. Khloe's forehead was wrinkled with concentration, as her eyes connected with the vampire's who seemed to turn a grey colour. Buffy jumped out of her skin as an ear-splitting scream seemed to vibrate all around them, but Khloe's lips didn't move. All the glass windows that were in the alleyway shattered from the noise and the vampire disintegrated into dust a moment later.

"…What the hell was that?" Buffy gaped, as Khloe turned to grin at her.

* * *

Khloe walked towards Buffy's house with a bottle of beer in her hand, her eyes widening when she realised she could hear the party before she could see it. She had barely seen Buffy or the rest of the gang since their fight in the alleyway and expected the Slayer would have questions about Khloe's new power. When Buffy had called her earlier that evening about a gathering at her house, she hadn't expected to be going to a rock concert. Even more surprising was finding the guest of honour sitting on her porch, resting her chin on her hands.

"What's got you so glum, blondie?" Khloe announced as Buffy looked over to her.

"You know your underage, right?" Buffy stated, quickly spotting the beer bottle in her hand.

"I turned seventeen while you were away, it's near enough" Khloe shrugged, bringing the bottle to her lips.

"I think you're forgetting your living in America where the legal drinking age is 21, Khloe" Buffy scoffed.

"Right...I can buy a gun but not a beer. Makes perfect sense" Khloe muttered.

"I don't remember you being a big drinker" Buffy frowned, as Khloe shrugged dismissively.

"Well, people change" Khloe mumbled, holding the drink out in offering, but Buffy shook her head.

"…Are you happy I'm back?" Buffy queried, a moment later.

"Killing vampires is always easier when the Slayer's around" Khloe pointed out, as Buffy's face fell.

"Oh…" Buffy trailed off, looking like a kicked puppy.

"But I have kind of missed you…even if you do irritate me half the time" Khloe teased, as Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad someone's happy to have me back then" Buffy muttered, as Khloe frowned at her.

"C'mon, I bet your mum's over the moon. And the rest of the gang…well, maybe not Cordelia" Khloe told her.

"They've been avoiding me all night. Especially Willow" Buffy informed her, as Khloe shook her head.

"You hurt them when you left, Buffy. Really bad. They cared about you, and you just abandoned them" Khloe explained, as Buffy's eyes softened.

"…Still no word from Spike, then?" Buffy guessed as Khloe's jaw tensed.

"Nope. Not that I care. I kill vampire's now, I don't befriend them" Khloe mumbled, taking another swig of her drink.

"It's okay to miss him, you know" Buffy exclaimed, as Khloe looked down at her feet.

"Like you miss Angel?" Khloe suggested, surprising Buffy.

"No one knows what really happened. I don't want them to either-" Buffy began, but Khloe quickly cut her off.

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me" Khloe stated, patting Buffy's knee.

"You want to come in?" Buffy questioned, watching as the brunette shook her head.

"Parties aren't really my thing" Khloe shrugged.

"Why'd you come out here then?" Buffy asked, confused.

"…I guess I was lonely" Khloe admitted, pushing herself to her feet.

"I know the feeling" Buffy muttered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I'm sorry…you know, for what happened with Angel. I can't imagine how hard it must have been. You're pretty much the strongest girl I know Buffy Summers" Khloe informed her, before turning on her heel, missing how Buffy's lips twitched into a smile.

* * *

Khloe let out an audible groan as she walked through the halls of Sunnydale High, knowing without a doubt she had just failed her maths test. She had really let her studies slip the last few months. Khloe had never been an A-grade student, but she was failing left and right recently. She just wasn't motivated for school after seeing all she had. What was the point studying for maths when creatures like vampires were prowling around the town? She had no idea what was around the next corner. Literally, she realised as she accidentally collided with someone while turning into the hallway.

"Sorry, my bad" Khloe mumbled, crouching down to pick up her bag that had fallen from her shoulder.

"No worries. It's five by five" A female voice replied, kneeling beside her to pick up a maths book that had fallen from her bag.

"Thanks…" Khloe trailed off, as she looked up at the pretty brunette in front of her.

Khloe slowly pushed herself to her feet, only realising a moment later she was almost gawking at the girl. With her dark makeup, tight leather jeans and mischievous smile, Khloe couldn't help but take an interest.

"I'm Faith" The girl grinned, holding out her hand.

"Khloe" She smiled, taking the girl's hand in her own, letting her touch linger for a moment too long.

"Khloe…English accent…your Buffy's friend, right?" Faith guessed, putting two and two together.

"…Yeah, you know her?" Khloe frowned.

"She's a Slayer" Buffy announced, seemingly coming out of nowhere, having spotted the pair quickly.

"I thought there was something different about you" Khloe mumbled, looking at Faith up and down.

"Likewise…the gang were telling me that you're supposed to be mega-powerful" Faith stated, giving Khloe her own appreciative glance.

"Oh yeah, what else did they say about me?" Khloe smirked, as Buffy let out an awkward cough.

"Uh, Faith, shouldn't you be wrapping my friends around your little finger right now?" Buffy exclaimed as the brunette frowned at her.

The three turned to see Willow and Xander further down the hallway, with the latter waving at Faith excitedly. Khloe couldn't help but snort at the gesture, not surprised that Xander had been swayed by the new girl's charms.

"I'll see you around?" Faith questioned, as she began to walk away from them.

"Count on it" Khloe grinned, as the other girl shared her expression.

"…Seriously? You like her too?" Buffy groaned as Khloe giggled.

"You're absolutely hating this, aren't you?" Khloe teased.

"She's just so…**_her_**. And I'm so…" Buffy trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"You? Is that why you didn't tell me that there was a new Slayer in town? Or that she was drop-dead gorgeous?" Khloe smirked, as Buffy's jaw dropped a little.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We finally got Spike and Khloe's first kiss...but we won't be seeing him for a few chapters now. He will be mentioned lots though, and we will see how much Khloe is missing him and more about what happened over the summer! While you can probably see I'm going down the Khloe/Faith route, Khloe/Spike will still be endgame. Is there anything in particular you guys want to see in Season 3? Please leave a review:)

Cynder2013: I think it did get mentioned that Khloe's parents are dead in the first chapter, but we'll be finding more out about her backstory as the story progresses, don't worry! I'm glad I've got you scratching your head about Khloe's new power, she's going to become a lot more powerful in this season. I'll leave you to keep guessing, but I do plan to reveal what Khloe is in Season 3. Thanks for reviewing:)

jane9699: Aw, thank you! Glad you like it:)

musicluver246: Thanks for reviewing:) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Crossbows-and-moonshine: Lots more to come, don't worry! I really wanted to go a different route with this story, so I'm glad you're liking it:) Things between Spike and Khloe will be put on hold for a little while, but they'll still be thinking of each other a lot (even if they don't like to admit it, haha). Thanks for the review!


	10. First Impression

Khloe was sitting outside her motel room, a bottle of beer in her hand, as she breathed out deeply. She let the cool night air wash over her, the only light coming from the motel sign and the in the sky. She was quick to feel eyes on her and looked a few doors down to find none other than the new Slayer on the block.

"You know, we have to stop meeting like this" Khloe grinned, as Faith slowly approached her.

"You live here?" Faith questioned.

"Yep, it's a real palace" Khloe muttered, reaching down to pick up a new bottle of beer to offer the Slayer.

"Cheers" Faith nodded, taking the bottle from her hand, and ripping the lid off easily with her superstrength.

"I figured you might be staying with Buffy. Slayer's united and all that" Khloe told her, getting a simple shrug in response.

"I'm not sure if B likes me too much" Faith admitted, taking a swig of the beer.

"What gave that away? The icy glares?" Khloe teased, noticing that Faith genuinely seemed hurt by the comment.

"Buffy's just used to being the one and only Slayer. It's going to take some time for her to get used to the idea of there being two of you. She'll come around" Khloe explained, a moment later.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, as a car a few metres behind them backfired, causing Faith to almost jump out of her skin. The brunette took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her heart that was beating rapidly. She was clearly on edge, Khloe realised.

"So, uh…has Danny given you the guided tour yet?" Khloe announced, as Faith's eyes continued darting around the parking lot.

"Danny?" Faith questioned, confused.

"The guy at the front desk. He's a bit of slob, but compared to a lot of guys who work in motels…he's alright" Khloe went on.

"You've lived in lots of motels then?" Faith realised, making Khloe's lips twitch into a smile.

"It wouldn't feel like home without sticky floors and stained sheets now" Khloe joked, as Faith laughed lightly.

"C'mon, I'll show you around all the sights" Khloe grinned, pushing herself up from where she was slouched in her seat.

"Main desk over there…I think Danny sleeps there now, or at least it smells like it. Ice buckets over there, use at your own risk. Guy in room 12 is a creep, avoid at all costs…well, I guess you could probably take him" Khloe stated, as they began to walk past the many rooms of the motel.

"From what I've heard, you could too" Faith said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask. What did the Scooby gang say about me?" Khloe questioned, watching as Faith bit her lip.

"Uh…you know, like I said. That you were powerful and…" Faith trailed off, causing Khloe to frown.

"And?" Khloe insisted.

"Dangerous…Xander even said he's kind of scared of you" Faith admitted, as Khloe stopped in her tracks.

"Pft, Xander's scared of his own shadow" Khloe muttered, kicking a nearby can.

"So, what kind of supernatural creature are you exactly?" Faith asked.

"You know, that's not a very good chat up line" Khloe teased, watching as Faith's cheeks reddened just a little.

"…I don't know. I can hurt people with my power's…kill them even. I guess a Slayer doesn't need to know much else, huh?" Khloe went on, as Faith seemed to mull this over for a moment.

"Do you plan on hurting me?" Faith asked, as Khloe shook her head quickly.

"Then we're five by five" Faith shrugged, turning back.

"Why'd you come here, Faith?" Khloe inquired, as they stopped in front of Faith's motel room.

"I thought it was about time I met the great Buffy Summers" Faith shrugged, taking her keys out of her pocket.

"Uh-huh…well, anytime you want to tell me the truth, I'm three rooms down" Khloe offered.

"I'll keep it in mind" Faith said, giving her a small smile.

* * *

A loud crash had Khloe's head snapping up from where she had been lounging on her bed for the last few hours. She rushed to her bathroom and pushed the window open to see Faith and Buffy sprinting down the alley at the back of the motel. Followed by more than half a dozen vampire's, one who was double the size of most men. Before she knew what she was doing, Khloe was grabbing the stake underneath her pillow and running off into the night. It wasn't hard to follow the girls, as broken glass and blood gave her an easy trail to follow. Khloe frowned as she saw they seemed to have taken refugee in an abandoned building.

"Faith!" A panicked cry came from inside, as Khloe cautiously stepped over more broken glass to enter the building.

Khloe's eyes widened in horror, as she saw the large vampire grab Faith by her neck, before sending a hard punch to the Slayer's face. Faith let out a choked sound as the vampire's grip around her neck tightened to the point where she could barely breathe. She tried to hit out against her attacker, but she was already beginning to lose consciousness.

"Hey, asshole! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Khloe yelled, rushing forward, both her arms outstretched.

The vampire instantly began to shake, his other hand clawing at his head as he moaned in pain. Khloe took a few steps closer, an intense look in her eyes as she tried to put all her energy into taking the massive vampire down. He was stronger than she was used to, most vampires would have been on their knees already. Before Khloe had time to react, the vampire had thrown Faith at her, pushing both girls to the ground. Khloe's head slammed against the hard concrete floor as she passed out for a moment. When Khloe came to, she found Faith had her arm raised out in front of her protectively, but could feel how much the Slayer was shaking. She was terrified. Khloe's eyes widened as Buffy suddenly charged forward, seemingly out of nowhere and slammed her stake into the vampire's heart. Khloe's forehead wrinkled when it seemed to have no effect, as the vampire easily shoved Buffy into a nearby wall.

"I guess you need a bigger stake, Slayer" The smug vampire grinned, taking a step towards Faith.

Khloe pushed her hand forward once again, making the vampire come to a sudden halt. He gritted his teeth and tried to fight against the screaming in his head, pushing through the pain. Khloe knew she couldn't stop the vampire, but maybe she could slow him down.

"Go, go!" Khloe exclaimed, looking to Buffy and Faith.

With a sharp shake of her head, Faith quickly pushed herself to her feet, before grabbing a broken beam that was to her right. Khloe's jaw dropped open as she watched Faith surge forward and stab the vampire through the chest with the sharp beam. She was able to slice through his body like it was nothing, showing the immense strength she had. The vampire seemed shocked, his eyes snapping up to Faith's before he turned to ash in front of them. Khloe's hand dropped to the floor a moment later, as she fell back onto her elbows from the strain. Faith turned back to her, panting loudly as Khloe gave her a wide grin.

"Nice moves" Khloe exclaimed, as Faith walked over to her, holding out her hand.

"Well…I did have some help" Faith shrugged, as Khloe took her hand, and the Slayer pulled her to her feet.

They stood there for a few seconds, their hands interlocked, both grinning at each other, relief flowing through the pair's veins. Buffy crossed her arms and let out an indignant cough.

"…Right, from you too, B. Thanks" Faith nodded, as Khloe bit her lip to stop her from laughing.

"You hungry?" Buffy queried, approaching them.

"Starved" Faith admitted, as both girls looked to Khloe.

"Always" Khloe smirked, only realising a moment later that she was still holding Faith's hand.

She was quick to pull away, averting her eyes to the ground, as Faith rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. Buffy's eyes darted between the pair, wondering why the two were acting so strange around each other, before shrugging it off.

* * *

A few days later, Khloe was just drifting off to sleep when she heard a knock at her door and cursed herself for thinking it could be Spike for just a second. In her half-asleep state, she had momentarily forgotten about him leaving. Besides, no one else ever came knocking for her.

"Give me a sec!" Khloe called out, opening her drawers to pull on a pair of leggings as she had only been sleeping in a shirt and panties.

Stumbling over to the door, she ripped it open to find none other than the new Slayer in town. Khloe rubbed at her eyes as she looked at Faith up and down, finding that she was in a leather jacket with the sleeves removed and a denim skirt that was so short it could barely even be considered a skirt.

"Uh…hey" Faith smiled at her, fidgeting with her CD player in her hands.

"I know I said you could knock on my door at any time, but I didn't really mean at 1 AM" Khloe teased, as Faith's eyes widened.

"Shit, you were asleep, weren't you?" Faith realised, embarrassed.

"Not really. What's up?" Khloe asked, leaning against her door.

"I was just going to do a few staking's and…I don't know, I was wondering if you wanted to come" Faith shrugged.

"Sure. Let me grab my jacket" Khloe nodded, grabbing the item from the back of her door.

"Isn't it a school night?" Faith stated, having forgotten that before she had knocked on her door.

"When I feel like it. I turn up at noon most days now anyways" Khloe shrugged, walking out of her room.

"You've realised that school is useless, huh?" Faith guessed as Khloe's lips twitched into a smile.

"Oh, I realised that a while ago" Khloe giggled, locking her door.

"So, graveyard?" Faith asked, handing her a stake that she had been keeping in her jacket.

"Sounds good to me" Khloe grinned.

* * *

"What kind of name is Kakistos?" Khloe scoffed after Faith had explained who the vampire was from the other night and why he had been after her.

"Right! How was I supposed to know he was some scary vamp on steroids?" Faith scoffed, kicking a nearby can as they walked through the graveyard.

"Well, you know what they say about men like that…overcompensating" Khloe winked at her, as Faith let out a laugh.

"…He's the whole reason I came here, really. I was scared after what he did to my watcher…I hate that feeling" Faith admitted, as Khloe gave her a sympathetic look.

"You might be a Slayer, but your still human at the end of the day. Fear's normal" Khloe pointed out.

"Do you ever get scared?" Faith questioned, as Khloe mulled over this for a moment.

"I used to. Not much left to be scared of these days" Khloe shrugged.

"How'd you end up living in that crappy motel anyways?" Faith inquired.

"I got fostered by this American couple when I was fourteen. They took me over here and…well, let's just say things didn't work out. I ran away" Khloe told her, as Faith nodded.

"Parents suck" Faith muttered.

"Amen to that. I didn't know where to go after that…eventually I ended up here" Khloe went on.

"I've got to say, you've got some shitty taste, Khlo" Faith teased, as Khloe grinned at the new nickname.

"My mum was supposedly born around here. I thought maybe some people would remember her but…I guess she was a bit of recluse or something" Khloe shrugged.

"What happened to her?" Faith asked, as Khloe's eyes darted to something behind Faith's shoulder.

"Heads up!" Khloe exclaimed, grabbing Faith and pulling her behind her, just as a vampire lunged at the surprised brunette.

"Hey, we were having a conversation, pal!" Faith yelled, kicking the vampire roughly, as he stumbled onto his back.

"A vampire with no manners? Now that's a shock" Khloe mumbled, taking a step forward to send a hard kick to the vamp's face.

"Do you want to do the honour's?" Faith questioned, ushering to Khloe's stake.

"I thought you'd never ask" Khloe grinned, gripping the weapon tightly in her hand.

Meanwhile, the vampire was trying to crawl away from the two girl's, but Faith was quick to drag him back, grabbing onto the jacket he was wearing. She hauled him upright, giving Khloe a good shot at his heart. Not needing any more preparation, Khloe slammed the wooden stake into the creature's chest, watching him turn into dust a few seconds later. Faith's grin grew wider, getting the usual thrill she felt at watching a vampire disintegrate in front of her.

"Looks like we make a pretty good team" Khloe smiled, dusting off her shirt, which had collected some of the vampire's dust.

"Maybe's there's a bit of Slayer in you after all" Faith teased, nudging Khloe with her elbow.

"So, what was up with the late night slaying anyway? Buffy usually starts her nights a lot earlier" Khloe pointed out.

"Buffy gave me the night off from babysitting Oz" Faith shrugged, as they continued their patrol.

"Why would he need babysitting?" Khloe frowned.

"You know cause' of that body they found in the woods the other night. The others are checking the morgue out and…you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Faith realised, biting her lip.

"Guess I'm more out of the loop than I realised" Khloe muttered.

"Hey, they probably just…forgot…" Faith trailed off, realising that it didn't sound much better than the alternative.

"It's not like I've ever really wanted to be apart of their gang anyways" Khloe replied, kicking a nearby can roughly.

"Exactly. Their meetings are all doom and gloom. **_Boring_**" Faith insisted, emphasising the word.

"Maybe you could fill me in when they 'forget'?" Khloe suggested, as Faith nodded quickly.

"Sure…hey, you want to grab a bite to eat?" Faith inquired, as Khloe shook her head fondly.

"It's 2 AM, and you're thinking about food?" Khloe grinned.

"What can I say? Slaying always makes me hungry and horny" Faith admitted, as Khloe raised an eyebrow her way.

"…Uh, so you know anywhere that's still open?" Faith queried, cursing the blush that was rising on her cheeks.

"Sure. What do you fancy?" Khloe asked, a flirtatious tone to her voice.

"Surprise me" Faith smiled back.

* * *

The next night, Khloe was confused when she entered the high school library, expecting to find the Scooby gang there, but instead found only an unconscious Giles. She rushed over to the older man, finding what looked like a dart in his back, and destruction all around him. Faith had told her there was a meeting being held that night, but clearly, there had been some sort of fight instead. A scream from down the hallway had Khloe pushing herself to her feet and sprinting towards the sound. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw a hairy beast on top of Faith, it's teeth snapping wildly. It took her a second to realise the creature was a werewolf and most likely Oz. She had never seen him transformed and felt a rare sliver of fear go down her spine, knowing there would be no getting through to him. Willow was shouting at her boyfriend, begging him to get off the Slayer, but Oz couldn't hear her. Not having any weapon, Khloe picked up a nearby chair and threw it at the creature, who fell away from Faith.

"Hey, ugly!" Khloe cried, waving her arms, to grab his attention.

Faith's eyes widened as Oz suddenly leapt over her and began charging towards Khloe, who was backing up. Quickly, Faith grabbed the dart gun that had been just out of her reach and raised her arm. Taking a deep breath, she took the shot, as Oz flopped to the ground just by Khloe's feet. The brunette let out a breath of relief as Oz passed out.

"You're welcome" Khloe exclaimed, as Faith and Willow approached her.

"Oh Oz…" Willow sighed, crouching beside him, stroking his fur lightly.

"I'm fine, by the way. Thanks for asking" Khloe muttered, crossing her arms.

"Khloe? What are you doing here?" Xander questioned, as he walked down the hallway, seeing the scene in front of him.

"I thought you could use my help with Oz. Clearly, I was right" Khloe scoffed, as Faith came to stand beside her.

"…Why didn't you guys tell me what was happening?" Khloe asked, a moment later.

"We…we weren't sure if you should get involved…" Willow trailed off, as Khloe's forehead wrinkled.

"You seemed pretty sure when Buffy was away. What, the Slayer's back in town and now you guys don't need me anymore?" Khloe suggested as Willow shook her head vehemently.

"No! No, of course not!" Willow insisted.

"Then why?" Khloe asked.

"We already had one dangerous creature on the loose, we weren't sure adding another to the mix was a good idea" Xander mumbled, almost too quietly for Khloe to hear.

"Excuse me?!" Khloe cried as Xander looked to the ground.

"Look, your powers are great, Khloe. They really are…but they're dangerous. I mean you could kill us all pretty easily if you wanted and you're not exactly the most…stable person-" Xander explained, before Khloe cut him off.

"I'm plenty stable, asshole!" Khloe shouted, as the lights above them suddenly burst, throwing the group into darkness.

"Case and point" Xander exclaimed, pointing towards the now blown bulb.

"…You know what Xander, you're so right. I'm unstable, unpredictable…and you just pissed me off" Khloe retorted, grabbing the dart gun that Faith was holding in her hand.

Before anyone could stop her, Khloe had aimed the gun and shot Xander at point-blank range with a dart. Xander let out a girly yelp as the dart hit him in the thigh, as he flopped to the ground a second later. Khloe then calmly handed the gun back to Faith, whose jaw had dropped open, a hint of awe in her eyes.

"Have a nice nap, dick" Khloe spat out, as she walked over Xander's unconscious body, leaving the other's speechless.

* * *

"I…can't…believe...he…said…that!" Khloe cried, angrily as she continued boxing with Faith in her motel room.

As soon as Faith had suggested they spar together, Khloe quickly agreed to the idea, having a lot of rage she needed to get out. The slayer was pleasantly surprised at how strong Khloe was even with her normal reflexes.

"Man, guys should call you a 'dangerous creature' more often" Faith stated, rubbing her now aching hands.

"Wow, thanks Faith" Khloe scoffed, walking over to grab her water bottle on the top of the drawers.

"No, I mean it. You've got some serious rage going on" Faith pointed out.

"I'm imagining your hands are Xander's stupid face" Khloe muttered, tensely.

"This has really got to you, huh?" Faith frowned, sitting down on the bed.

"It's just…after everything I've done for them! I helped them out all summer, almost got killed stopping Buffy's ex from ending the world, I even refused to go with…" Khloe trailed off, with a shake of her head.

"What?" Faith pushed for more, seeing how Khloe had cut herself off.

"I'm guessing they told you about Spike?" Khloe guessed, watching Faith nod.

"The blonde vamp that you were into? Sure" Faith replied, as Khloe ran a hand through her hair.

"…He wanted me to go with him, leave Sunnydale. Maybe I should have said yes" Khloe mumbled, with a sad expression.

"No way. Then you never would have met me" Faith grinned, as Khloe's lips twitched into a smile.

"And that would have been a real tragedy" Khloe teased, coming to sit down on the bed beside her.

"Look, screw this Spike guy. Screw Xander. You party heavily and you move on. I mean, you're still going to that dance, right?" Faith questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe" Khloe shrugged, not sure if she wanted to spend the evening at the same place the Scooby gang were at.

"…You've got the tix already. Why don't we go together?" Faith asked, a strange nervous tone to her voice.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Khloe replied, with a grin.

"In your dreams…c'mon! It'll be fun! We can make fun of the other's, and maybe even find some hotties to use and discard" Faith went on, as Khloe mulled over it for a moment.

"Okay, on one condition…you have to wear a dress," Khloe told her, mischievously.

"Uh, no. I don't think so" Faith shook her head, quickly.

"A badass Slayer scared of a little dress? Bless" Khloe teased, as Faith rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright! But it's gonna' be my style, okay?" Faith insisted.

"Time for a shopping trip!" Khloe grinned, grabbing Faith's hand and pulling her up from the bed.

"You're killing me, you know that?" Faith stated, despite the large smile on her face.

"You love me really" Khloe smirked, their hands still intertwined, as Faith's eyes dropped to her lips for just a moment, before snapping back up to her eyes.

Faith's hands felt sweaty as she allowed Khloe to drag her out of the motel room, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She hadn't expected the brunette to actually agree to take her to the dance, despite it having been on her mind for the past couple days. She found herself strangely wanting to spend more and more time around Khloe. Even if it did involve some stupid Homecoming dance.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm really enjoying writing about Faith/Khloe's relationship and the Homecoming dance will be a lot of fun. I will be accelerating through Season 3 quite quickly as I know this is a Spike/OC story, so we can't have too long without him. Do you guys like Faith/Khloe together? Please leave a review:)

Demona Evernight: You were right on the money with your last review! Lots of angst to come with Khloe and the gang through out this story, as it's going to be difficult for them accepting her. Thank you for reviewing:)


	11. Homecoming

Faith wanted the ground to swallow her up as she walked out of the dressing room in a bright pink dress that finished just above her knees. She glared at Khloe who had dissolved into a fit of giggles the moment that she saw Faith's dress. Khloe tried to bite her lip in an attempt to stop her laughter, hiding her face in her hands.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. I thought you said you liked the dress!" Faith complained, crossing her arms.

"I…was being…sarcastic" Khloe stuttered in between her giggles.

"You're the worst" Faith muttered, as she stormed back into the dressing room.

"Wait, Faith! I'm sorry…here's the real dress I picked out" Khloe insisted, knocking on the door a few times before it opened just an inch.

"I told you. Me and dresses, not a good match" Faith retorted, as Khloe pushed the dress through that was a mixture of black and brown.

"Just trust me on this" Khloe pleaded, as the door closed with Faith taking the dress from her hands.

While Faith was trying on her new dress, Khloe decided to put on her own lacy red dress, with its sleeves that went all the way down to her fingers. She wasn't exactly the type to wear a dress either and was nervous to hear what Faith would have to say about her clothes. The two brunette's walked out of their dressing rooms at the same time, coming to a sudden halt when they saw each other.

"Wow…" Faith trailed off, her eyes widening as she looked at Khloe's dress which finished mid-thigh.

"My thoughts exactly" Khloe gaped, impressed with her choice now she saw Faith in it.

"I have to admit, I kind of like it. With a good choker, I think I can pull it off" Faith stated, looking down at her dress.

"I'm sure you can" Khloe grinned, looking at Faith up and down, appreciatively.

"You look, uh…pretty…or whatever" Faith mumbled, a small blush growing on her cheeks.

"You do too…or whatever" Khloe teased, brushing some of Faith's hair behind her ear, as Faith let out a shaky breath.

"We better get going, they'll be thinking we're trying to steal the dresses" Faith blurted out, shrugging away from her touch and practically sprinting back to her dressing room.

* * *

The following day, Khloe was walking down the school hallways, her head in the clouds when a slender hand pulled her into a nearby empty classroom. She whipped around, ready to attack whoever had grabbed her and was confused to see it was Cordelia.

"Cordy?! What the hell?" Khloe complained, trying to calm her heart that was threatening to beat out of her chest.

"My thoughts exactly! Voting for Homecoming Queen finishes in two hours and your heading the wrong way" Cordelia explained, as Khloe rolled her eyes.

"Not really the main thing on my mind-" Khloe began, when Cordelia cut her off.

"Well, it should be! Do you really want Buffy to win?" Cordelia exclaimed as Khloe frowned at her.

"Wait…this is what all the campaigning has been about? You can't bear the thought that Buffy might actually beat you?" Khloe asked, amusement clear in her voice.

"She's not going to!" Cordelia snapped, as Khloe had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"I don't know, Cordy. Buffy's campaign has seemed pretty watertight to me so far. Maybe she'll get my vote" Khloe smirked.

"What's it going to take to swing you over to my side, Khloe? Just so you know, pretty much everything's on the table…including me" Cordelia winked at her, making Khloe snort.

"Are you flirting with me right now? I thought you were madly in love with boy wonder?" Khloe scoffed.

"I'm desperate, okay?" Cordelia pouted.

"Well, the Cordelia Chase I know doesn't get desperate…so suck it up" Khloe stated.

"…Does that mean you'll vote for me?" Cordelia asked, as Khloe shook her head fondly.

"Good luck, Cordy" Khloe mumbled, as she turned on her heel and left the classroom.

* * *

Khloe and Faith walked into the school hall, their eyes wide as they looked around the tacky decorations and badly hidden underage drinking going on. Faith quickly began to question her sanity for wanting to go to the Homecoming dance in the first place. Khloe spotted the look of disgust on Faith's face and knew she needed to act quickly.

"C'mon, it's not so bad…look, finger food!" Khloe exclaimed, pointing over to a table in the middle of the hall, stacked with sandwiches and cake.

"It looks like it's sell by date was in the 80s" Faith grimaced, as they approached the food.

"Okay, so the food's shit and the music is lame but…the company's pretty good, right?" Khloe insisted, nudging Faith with her elbow.

"It could be worse" Faith answered, her lips twitching into a smile.

"You want to dance?" Khloe asked, as Faith raised an eyebrow at her.

"I agreed to come to this dance, I never said anything about dancing" Faith retorted.

"You dance at the Bronze all the time!" Khloe complained.

"Well it's not all this mopey slow dancing there" Faith stated, as Khloe spotted two familiar figures not far away.

"…How do you feel about raising a little hell, then?" Khloe questioned, watching a mischievous grin grow on the other girl's face.

"Do you even have to ask?" Faith replied, as Khloe pulled her over to the table with the punch, pouring enough into her cup that it risked overflowing.

She then did the same to another cup and handed it to Faith, before pointing out Willow and Xander near the front stage. Faith nodded excitedly as the two girls walked towards their soon to be victims, swaying through the crowd of teenagers. Simultaneously, they pretended to barge past the pair, 'accidentally' spilling the red punch onto Xander and Willow as they went, mock shock on their faces.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there" Khloe exclaimed, a fake sweetness to her voice, as she watched the red liquid stain Xander's tux.

"It's good you both decided to wear black. You can hardly see the stains" Faith suggested, as Willow glared at her.

"Hmm, I don't know, Faith. I think I can see it there…oh and there…actually the whole outfit's are pretty much ruined. Shame" Khloe pointed out, as Xander crossed his arms over his chest, clearly irritated.

"You…you did that on purpose!" Willow cried, trying to dry off her dress with a napkin.

"How could you even say such a thing?" Khloe said sarcastically, unable to keep the smirk off her face.

"Are we even now for what I said?" Xander complained, as Khloe went to reply.

"Not even close, buddy" Faith exclaimed, grabbing Khloe's hand and pulling her away from the angry pair before she could say anything.

"I think I'm satisfied with my revenge now, Faith" Khloe mumbled, her hand still linked with Faith's.

"Screw that. You thought he was your friend and he stabbed you in the back!" Faith insisted.

"Only metaphorically. That's not so bad" Khloe shrugged.

"He called you unstable, K. Dangerous. That's the way he's always going to think of you so…why don't you show him just how right he is?" Faith went on, as Khloe's forehead wrinkled.

"Is that what this whole bad girl act is about?" Khloe guessed, as Faith's hand quickly dropped from Khloe's.

"Excuse me?" Faith retorted, anger flashing over her features.

"You're not as cold as you'd have people think" Khloe pointed out, watching a conflicted expression grow on Faith's face.

"…Yeah, well keep that to yourself" Faith told her, as Khloe nodded.

"I know…now, how about we participate in some underage drinking, find some hotties to dance with and leave early?" Khloe suggested.

"No!" Faith exclaimed, confusing Khloe.

"What, are you suddenly opposed to drinking?" Khloe inquired.

"…Uh, no. I just think we should stay until the end. I mean your ex and Buffy have been competing against each other right?" Faith explained.

"For Homecoming crown? Yeah, I think Cordy tried to seduce me into voting for her yesterday" Khloe chuckled to herself.

"Oh right…did it work?" Faith questioned, an awkward tone to her voice.

"Seeing as I had already voted for her an hour before, that depends on your opinion" Khloe stated.

"…Wait, how do you know Cordelia's my ex?" Khloe frowned, realising she had never told Faith.

"I think B told me" Faith shrugged, looking down to her shoes.

"Why were you and Buffy talking about me?" Khloe asked, as Faith suddenly grabbed her hands.

"Enough questions. Time to dance" Faith insisted, pulling her towards the music.

"I thought you said there would be no dancing tonight" Khloe giggled, as Faith started to sway to the music.

"Well, how else are we going to attract the hotties?" Faith smirked, dancing close to her.

* * *

Khloe beamed as she danced beside Faith, their hands linked above their heads as they swayed to the loud music. Khloe hadn't felt so free in weeks, closing her eyes as she tried to savour the feeling, when she felt Faith drop her hand. She then felt a slender hand brushing through her hair, and found Faith pulling her closer, pushing her brunette hair behind her ear. Instead of moving away, Faith snaked her hand around Khloe's shoulders, linking her palms together. Khloe felt her face flush as she realised how close she was to Faith, her eyes snapping up to the other girl's.

"What happened to trying to find some hotties?" Khloe asked, as Faith's lips twitched into a smile.

"Guess I got distracted" Faith grinned, her eyes dropping down to Khloe's lips for a moment.

A loud whistle caught their attention, as Faith turned to see a group of boys had crowded around them, clearly enjoying the show. Khloe grimaced at their childish behaviour, but Faith seemed to snap out of the trance that she had been. She pulled away from Khloe immediately, embarrassment written all over her face.

"Faith, just ignore-" Khloe began, when the lights were dimmed, and the music nearby stopped.

"Hey guys, the moment we've all been waiting for!" A man announced from the stage, as spotlights whizzed around the room.

"Do you want to go?" Khloe whispered to Faith, seeing how uncomfortable the Slayer seemed.

"No…no, I want to stay. Your surprise is coming" Faith informed her, making Khloe frown.

"…Does this surprise have anything to do with Cordy and Buffy mud-wrestling?" Khloe exclaimed, spotting the two women walking into the hall, their dresses ruined and dirty.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Faith inquired, as they approached the pair.

"It's a long story" Buffy sighed, running a hand through a hair.

"We got hunted" Cordelia told them, as Buffy shrugged.

"I guess it wasn't that long" Buffy muttered.

"You okay?" Khloe asked Cordelia, who gave her a small smile.

"Truth is…someone had my back" Cordelia stated, turning to Buffy with a grateful expression.

"I guess this whole competition doesn't seem that important now, huh?" Khloe suggested, as Buffy and Cordelia looked at each other.

"As if, I'm in it to win it" Cordelia scoffed.

"Then get prepared for a nasty shock" Buffy exclaimed, as Khloe shook her head fondly.

"In this envelope I hold the name of this year's Homecoming Queen!" The announcer called out, as a hush came over the room of teenagers.

"And the winner is…" The announcer trailed off, his eyes widening in confusion.

"Uh…Khloe Dixon? Wait, was she even elected-" The announcer frowned, but was cut off as music began blaring and confetti started to fall from the ceiling.

Khloe stayed frozen where she was as a spotlight found her in the crowd, her mouth agape. She turned to Faith, who was smiling smugly, ushering her towards the stage.

"What the hell did you do?" Khloe mumbled, her eyes darting around the room as balloons were released all around her.

"Cordelia and Buffy have a thing or two to learn about bribery…and I may have changed the ballot boxes around, so they were filled with your name" Faith whispered, as Khloe smiled awkwardly at the crowds.

"Why?" Khloe exclaimed, as Faith practically pushed her up the stairs.

"You helped save the world, K. Did anyone even thank you?" Faith pointed out, as Khloe's silence was answer enough.

"Well…here's your thanks" Faith went on, watching Khloe walk onto the stage, the announcer holding out the glittery crown.

Khloe gulped as she turned to face the crowds, surprised to see the faces smiling back at her, with thunderous applause all over the room. Not from Cordelia or Buffy, of course, but everyone else seemed satisfied with the win. Khloe's eyes widened as she felt the crown placed on her head, unable to believe what was happening.

"Uh…thanks everyone! This is definitely a shock…but a nice one. So, um…cheers!" Khloe announced, as most of the students in the room raised their cups up.

Her eyes quickly found Faith in the crowd, a beaming smile on her face, causing Khloe's heart to flutter. No one had ever done anything like that for her before. Hell, barely anyone had done anything nice for her. Faith genuinely seemed to care about her. And it Khloe her to death.

* * *

"Gwendolyn Post? It sounds like she's from the wrong century" Khloe scoffed, as she and Faith walked through the town late at night.

They were patrolling while Faith was telling her the latest news of a new Watcher rocking up in town and causing quite a stir. Khloe had never met the woman but she already felt a dislike towards her.

"She acts like it too. And her dress sense...ugh" Faith grimaced, making Khloe giggle.

"I can't see you and Miss Priss getting along too well" Khloe stated, watching Faith shrug.

"I don't know. She does seem to know a lot, and if she can help me become a better Slayer…" Faith trailed off.

"Ooo, next you'll be wearing cardigans" Khloe teased, as Faith nudged her.

"So, you want to head to the Bronze after patrol? Find some studs?" Faith questioned, as Khloe made a face.

"Not really in the mood for a painful burning sensation when I pee" Khloe joked, as Faith shook her head fondly.

"I get that. I mean looking at my past love life…it's not great. Ronnie, deadbeat. Steve, klepto. Kenny…drummer. Eventually, I had to face up to my destiny as a loser magnet. Now it's strictly get some, get gone. You can't trust guys" Faith explained.

"Or girls. Trust me on that" Khloe scoffed.

"So, what about you?" Faith inquired.

"Not much to tell really. Cordy was my first 'girlfriend', not that she ever let me call her that" Khloe muttered, kicking a nearby can.

"And Spike?" Faith asked, watching Khloe's jaw tense at the mere mention of his name.

"Ancient history" Khloe shrugged, but Faith wasn't convinced.

"It wasn't that long ago-" Faith began, but Khloe was quick to cut her off.

"Can we just drop it, Faith" Khloe exclaimed.

"You still hold a torch for this guy, huh?" Faith guessed, as Khloe turned to glare at her.

"He **_left _**me. I haven't heard from him all summer. He clearly doesn't care less about me…so, no. I don't hold a torch for him" Khloe snapped, hurt in her eyes.

"I'm just saying it seems like you're not over him" Faith pointed out, as Khloe gritted her teeth together.

"And it seems like your trying to piss off your only friend in town" Khloe retorted, before turning on her heel to walk away.

"K, wait! Wait!" Faith called after her, but Khloe was already rushing down the sidewalk, not wanting to be stopped.

Khloe knew that Faith was right, and she hated herself for it. Why did she still care about someone who clearly didn't feel the same way about her? Every time she thought she was starting to get over him, all somebody would do was just mention his name and she'd feel her heart break. She would have been better off if she had never met the blond vampire.

* * *

"Giles? Giles, you in here?" Khloe announced, walking into the school library, finding it was oddly quiet.

"Can I help you?" A posh English voice questioned, stepping out of Giles' office.

"Mrs Post, I'm guessing?" Khloe exclaimed, looking at the prim and proper lady up and down, an unimpressed look on her face.

"And you are?" Mrs Post asked, with a similar expression.

"Khloe. I'm looking for Faith" She informed her, watching as the older woman scoffed.

"I don't think Faith wants to see you. She was quite upset after the little argument you had" Mrs Post went on, making Khloe frown.

"She told you about that?" Khloe inquired.

"A Slayer and her Watcher should have no secrets" Mrs Post stated, as Khloe rolled her eyes.

"You've barely known Faith a day and you already think you know her, huh?" Khloe said, crossing her arms.

"Perhaps I don't understand young Faith yet…but I think I understand you just fine" Mrs Post grimaced.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Khloe queried.

"I worry that your feelings for Faith may not be as…pure as you make out" Mrs Post went on, as Khloe's frown deepened.

"Pure?" Khloe exclaimed, still confused.

"I don't want you filling Faith's head with any nonsense. A Slayer shouldn't have friends, let alone a girlfriend" Mrs Post insisted, her lip turned up in disgust.

"I really hope you're not trying to say what I think you are" Khloe scoffed.

"Faith doesn't suffer from the same infliction that you do-" Mrs Post began, but Khloe quickly cut her off.

"You mean liking girls? You can say it, you know. You won't catch anything" Khloe snapped.

"It is completely inappropriate," Mrs Post told her, as Khloe took a step forward.

"I think you better leave before I do something we both regret" Khloe warned, coming to stand only inches away from the older woman, a cold look on her face.

Khloe's eyes quickly drifted to a small splatter of blood on her collar, only visible from their proximity. Trying not to react, her eyes snapped back up to Gwendolyn's, a challenge behind them. There was something wrong with this woman. Well, more than just being homophobic, Khloe thought to herself. Without another word, Mrs Post shoved past Khloe, who rolled her eyes at the immature gesture. Not giving it a seconds thought, Khloe made the quick decision to follow the older woman, wanting to know exactly what her game was.

* * *

After following Mrs Post for over an hour, Khloe was confused to find her heading for the mansion that Spike used to live in. For just a second, she allowed herself to believe that the vampire could be back in town. Squashing down the foolish thought, she crept quietly further into the mansion, sad memories flashing before her eyes. Crouching down in the courtyard to peak through one of the broken windows, her jaw almost fell to the floor when she spotted Mrs Post inside with…Angel. A thoroughly downtrodden Angel, if the way he was hunched over was anything to go by. Before Khloe had time to think, Mrs Post had grabbed a nearby spade and struck Angel round the back of the head, knocking him out. She then made quick work with breaking into a trunk, as Khloe wondered what she was so desperate to find. Her eyes widened as Angel suddenly sprung back up, his vampire face on full display, looking pissed.

"Okay. That hurt" Angel exclaimed.

"But it was supposed to kill you. If you'd be human, it would have. But I believe this is your poison" Mrs Post smirked, breaking the spade in half, leaving her with two sharp stake like weapons.

"As much as I'd like him dead…it seems your my enemy today" Khloe announced, making her presence known.

With Mrs Post distracted, Angel was able to grab the woman and send her flying into a nearby wall, the stakes going flying. Mrs Post flopped against the ground, seemingly unconscious as a standoff began between Khloe and Angel. Neither moved for a second, not sure how to react.

"Easy, Khloe. Like you said…I'm not your enemy" Angel told her, holding his hand out in defence.

"You got your soul back?" Khloe guessed, from his strange behaviour, watching Angel nod.

"I'll deal with you later, but right now-AH!" Khloe cried, as something hit her in the stomach.

She looked down in surprise to find Mrs Post had been faking passing out, a taser now in her hand. Everything immediately went black for Khloe, as she slumped to the floor, hearing Angel cry out her name. Her hearing remained for a few seconds longer to hear a familiar voice enter the room. Faith. Seeing Khloe and Mrs Post injured on the floor in front of Angel.

**_Well, shit…_**Khloe thought to herself as the darkness overwhelmed her.

* * *

Khloe moaned as she felt someone patting her face, with another hand shaking her shoulder roughly. A second later, a hard slap to her cheek had her eyes shooting open, a murderous look on her face. She looked up to see Xander staring down at her nervously, his hand still raised in the air.

"Uh…sorry. But hey, it worked…" Xander chuckled, awkwardly.

"Ugh, that bitch is dead" Khloe muttered, as Xander and Willow helped push her upright.

"Who?" Xander frowned, as they heard a clicking sound from behind them.

The three turned to see Mrs Post putting a strange glove on her wrist, as it clamped down on her arm. She then raised her arm to the sky and began to speak in a strange language, as Xander and Willow cottoned onto what was happening.

"…Oh!" They both said at the same time, as Khloe shook her head, in annoyance.

"What's going on?" Faith's voice cut through the air, as Khloe turned to see her and Buffy with their arms interlocked, looking like a fight had just occurred.

"Faith, word of advice…you're an idiot" Mrs Post smirked, before looking back up at the ceiling and continuing the strange ritual she had begun.

Khloe gaped as lightning suddenly burst through the ceiling, connecting with the glove, as Mrs Post's grin grew wider. Just as Khloe was pushing herself to her feet, Mrs Post raised the glove towards Faith and Buffy, sending a powerful bolt of lightning their way. The two threw themselves to the left just in time, as the statue behind them burst into flames. Khloe's eyes widened when Mrs Post whipped around to face her, aiming the glove her way. Xander grabbed Willow and pushed her out of the way, but Khloe was still too woozy to react. Before she knew what was happening, strong arms had wrapped around her and pulled her out of the line of fire. The pair fell to the floor as lightning struck the wall behind them, while Khloe was shocked to see it was Angel who had rescued her.

"This doesn't make us even, you know" Khloe mumbled, as Angel's lips twitched into a smile, as he nodded.

Mrs Post turned back to Faith, who had bravely placed herself in front of Buffy, obviously feeling guilty for being so easily led by the older woman. With an angry expression, Khloe pushed herself to her feet, sprinting forward as she heard Angel call after her. Mrs Post didn't know what hit her when she suddenly felt Khloe's hand grab her arm, stilling her movements immediately.

"What…what are you doing?" Mrs Post gaped, as the glove started to spark.

"It seems like you were wrong, Mrs Post. You're the idiot" Khloe smirked, gripping her arm harder, her fingernails piercing the woman's skin.

Mrs Post started to shake as smoke poured out of the glove, as if it was overheating. The group felt the familiar goosebumps erupt all over their bodies, as they watched black veins rise up underneath Mrs Post's skin, and transfer onto Khloe's hand. After only a few seconds, the older woman dropped to her knees, turning a sickening grey colour, as Khloe's brow furrowed in concentration. With a bright light, the glove seemed to send a shockwave out that sent both Mrs Post and Khloe flying onto their backs. Faith rushed forward to grab Khloe just before she could drop to the floor, her eyes widening when she saw she was just in time to watch Mrs Post turning into dust. _**What the hell just happened?**_

"Look at the glove…it's melting" Xander spoke up, as they saw he was right, the metal glove disappearing slowly.

"Then where'd all that power go?" Buffy frowned, as all eyes turned to an unconscious Khloe in Faith's arms.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It looks like Khloe and Faith are getting pretty close now, but guess who's back next chapter? Looks like we could have a bit of a love triangle on our hands. Please leave a review as they really help motivate me to keep writing:)

starlily16: I'm so glad you're enjoying their relationship, as I was a bit nervous it wasn't being received well. Khloe's presence will definitely make some changes to Faith's story. Aw, that's great to hear, thank you:)

PrincessMagic: Haha, thank you!


	12. Spike's Return

Khloe's eyes slowly fluttered open, as she let out a low groan, feeling pain shooting through her skull. She went to push herself upright, but a hand gently pushed her back down onto the bed. Bed? Khloe looked around her surroundings to find she was in Faith's motel room, the girl in question looking down at her, worry clear on her face.

"Hey" Khloe exclaimed, rubbing her head, as Faith gave her a small smile.

"Hey yourself" Faith replied.

"Are you okay?" Khloe inquired, only remembering bits and pieces of what had happened before she passed out.

"I'm not the one who's been unconscious for the past ten hours" Faith stated, watching Khloe's eyes widened.

"Seriously? What happened?" Khloe frowned.

"You saved us. You grabbed Mrs Post and did your thing. She's gone. So's the gauntlet" Faith explained, as Khloe looked relieved.

"I guess there's a silver lining to everything, huh?" Khloe scoffed.

"How're you feeling?" Faith asked, watching Khloe shrug, as she slowly sat herself up, so she was leaning against the wall.

"I've got a banging headache" Khloe admitted, scrunching her eyes shut, her brow furrowed in pain.

She was surprised when she felt a soft hand touching her cheek, her eyes shooting open to see Faith's eyes full of concern. Khloe's heart sped up a little at this action, feeling Faith's thumb brushing slowly against her cheek.

"You…protected me. No one's ever done that before" Faith told her, a vulnerable expression on her face.

"You're my friend. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you" Khloe insisted, watching Faith bite her lip.

"Is that all I am? A friend?" Faith inquired, dropping her hand onto her lap.

"What do you mean?" Khloe asked, nervously.

"Mrs Post…she said some things to me. About you and I" Faith confessed, as Khloe let out a long sigh.

"Mrs Post was full of shit" Khloe mumbled, making Faith chuckle.

"That's true. But I think there were a few things she was right about" Faith went on, as Khloe's forehead wrinkled.

"Like what?" Khloe inquired, confused.

"She said that we were too close. That you'd make me vulnerable…that you liked me as more than a friend" Faith explained, as Khloe averted her eyes to her lap.

"Faith, you don't need to-" Khloe began, but the other girl quickly cut her off.

"There was one thing she didn't realise though…" Faith trailed off, reaching out to place her hand over Khloe's hand.

"I like you too" Faith admitted, her voice thick with nerves.

Before Khloe knew what was happening, Faith's lips came crashing into hers, the Slayer's hand trailing through her hair to pull her closer. Khloe was quick to respond, wrapping her own arms around Faith's shoulders, deepening the kiss. Faith was soon pushing her onto her back, her tongue slipping in between Khloe's lips, while her hands trailed down her waist. The two pulled away a few moments later, Khloe opening her eyes to find a genuine smile on Faith's face. They let their foreheads rest against each other's, both trying to catch their breath, their hearts still pounding.

"I've wanted to do that since I met you" Faith admitted, biting her lip after the words came out.

"I sure as hell wouldn't have said no" Khloe grinned, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to her lips.

"I don't…I don't know how to deal with feeling this way" Faith mumbled, nervously.

"We can take it slow, yeah?" Khloe suggested, as Faith nodded.

"But not too slow" Faith teased, smiling as she kissed her again.

* * *

A few hours later, Khloe had finally convinced Faith that she was up to walking back to her own motel room, wanting to get a change of clothes. The Slayer opened the motel door for her, coming to stand in the doorway and wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling Khloe into a quick kiss before she left. Khloe was grinning as she pulled away, deciding she would definitely be going to back to Faith's once she was changed. She eventually forced herself to walk away from Faith, her skin flushed, and with a skip in her step. For the first time in months, she really felt happy.

Unbeknownst to Khloe, this kiss had been witnessed by someone who's heart had dropped at the sight. Well, not that he had much of a working heart these days. Spike's jaw was tense as he watched Khloe let herself back into her motel room, debating on what to do. When he had come back to Sunnydale he was hoping she would receive him with open arms…but it seemed like she had already found his replacement. With his hands balled into fists, Spike began to storm towards the motel room, ready to give her a piece of his mind. If it wasn't bad enough that Drusilla had abandoned him, now Khloe too? He placed his hand on the doorknob, gripping it tightly, planning to rip open the door…but he never did. He stood there for a few seconds, crushing the doorknob in his hand before ripping his hand back. He had left her. Spike wasn't an idiot, he knew there was a chance she might have moved on. He leaned forward to peak through her window, just able to see past a gap in the curtains to see Khloe standing in front of the mirror with a broad smile on her face. She had changed out of the clothes she had just been wearing, now opting for a much tighter tank top, which Spike let his eyes roam over. Had she smiled like that when she was with him? With a shake of his head, Spike turned on his heel and began to march away, muttering to himself. _When she was with him?_ They had one kiss, and clearly, it didn't seem like it had meant much to her.

* * *

The next day, Khloe was feeling strange…everything seemed to be going well for once. Almost too well. She and Faith had spent the whole previous day together, and now she had gone to school to get her SAT results and found out she had done surprisingly well. Not on par with Cordelia or Buffy, but still well enough that she had options. With the amount of school she had missed, it was a shock to the system. Just as she was looking at all the colleges she could go to, she realised something. Faith was planning to stay in Sunnydale, the girl obviously loved slaying and there was nowhere better to hunt vampires. Did she really want to leave Faith behind when they were just realising their feelings? Not that Faith still seemed certain with how she really felt, practically begging Khloe to keep their new relationship a secret. Khloe wasn't sure if the other girl was embarrassed about liking a girl…or liking her? With her head so full of conflicting thoughts, it took her far longer than usual to realise someone was following her. Trying to find out if she was just being paranoid, she came to a sudden halt, hearing the footsteps behind her stop too. Whipping her head around, she saw the street behind her was completely empty and frowned. Picking up her speed, Khloe took a quick left, hurrying into an alleyway and hiding behind the wall, waiting to see if she was imaging things. When a familiar blond almost collided with her a few seconds later, she had her answer.

"Spike?" Khloe gaped; her eyes wide as she backed up a few steps.

"Hello, pet" Spike smirked, looking just as he had the last time she had seen him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Khloe exclaimed, making Spike scoff.

"Careful, love. I know your angry but- " Spike began, but Khloe quickly cut him off.

"Angry?! You selfish, cruel, borderline braindead prick!" Khloe yelled, shoving him so hard in the chest he stumbled backwards.

"Still as feisty as ever I see" Spike grinned, as Khloe shook her head ruefully.

"Actually, you know what?...I don't care why you're here. Just leave me out of it" Khloe exclaimed, going to walk past him.

Spike's hand instantly reached out to wrap around her wrist, his eyes softening a little under her angry gaze. Maybe he had underestimated just how pissed she was.

"I came back for you, Khloe" Spike admitted, watching a frown grow on her face.

"Came back for me?...You fucking left me, Spike! Five months and nothing! Not one word…you just forgot about me!" Khloe shouted, pulling her arm away from his grip.

"Of course, I didn't. I made you a promise, remember?" Spike stated, reaching out to brush some of her hair behind her ear.

"A promise which you broke the moment you left town" Khloe retorted, as Spike opened his mouth to respond, but closed it again when he didn't know what to say.

"…I'm here now. Doesn't that mean something?" Spike insisted, watching as Khloe realised something.

"Where's Dru?" Khloe asked as Spike looked down to his feet.

"She's gone. She left me" He confessed, as Khloe scoffed harshly.

"When?" Khloe inquired, crossing her arms.

"Does it really matter?" Spike muttered as Khloe's jaw tensed.

"When did she leave you, Spike?" Khloe repeated.

"…A couple of weeks ago" Spike admitted.

"Wow, just when I thought you couldn't stoop any lower…you came back here to collect your backup prize just because Dru's had enough of you?" Khloe exclaimed as Spike shook his head.

"It's not like that" Spike insisted.

"It's exactly like that, Spike! You're just too bloody deluded to see it!" Khloe pointed out, as even Spike knew it was true.

"I can make it up to you-" Spike started, but Khloe stopped him.

"I don't want you to. I…I don't want you anymore" Khloe replied, watching hurt flash across Spike's face for just a second, before he hid it.

"Because of that girl?" Spike suggested, crossing his arms.

"What do you…have you been watching me?!" Khloe gaped, dumbfounded.

"As if! I have much better things to do with my time I'll have you know!" Spike told her, defensively.

"I'm not playing this game anymore, Spike. Just leave me alone" Khloe announced, with a shake of head, turning around.

"You can't just walk away. This game isn't over until I say it's over" Spike told her, as she took a few steps forward until their faces were just inches away from each other.

"…Then have fun playing with yourself" Khloe replied, with a smug smirk, before turning on her heel and walking away.

* * *

"What's up with you?" Faith questioned, stopping the push up's she had been doing on her motel floor.

"Huh? Nothing…nothing's wrong" Khloe shrugged, from where she was lying on Faith's bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Maybe you should tell that to your freaky powers" Faith stated, indicating to where the lights had been getting brighter for the last few seconds, as the lightbulb in Faith's lamp suddenly exploded.

"I just have a lot on my mind. SAT results and all that" Khloe mumbled, as Faith crawled onto the bed.

"You're a really bad liar, you know?" Faith teased, coming to lie beside her.

"I'll bear it in mind" Khloe chuckled, feeling Faith's hand slowly intertwining their fingers together.

"I'm not really good with talking about feelings but…I'd make an exception for you," Faith told her, lying on her side so she could face her, as Khloe bit her lip.

"…It's about Spike" Khloe admitted, watching Faith frown.

"The blond bloodsucker?" Faith questioned, as Khloe nodded slowly.

"So, turns out he's back in Sunnydale-" She began, but Faith stopped her before she could go any further.

"Wait, he's in town?! Why the hell didn't you say anything?" Faith asked, accusingly.

"I'm sure it was just a passing visit. I pushed him to the kerb. He's probably running after the next naïve girl he can find" Khloe mumbled, as Faith sat upright.

"He's a vampire, Khloe. Why are you still protecting him?" Faith insisted, with a shake of her head.

"I'm not" Khloe scoffed.

"Then you should have let me slay him. It's kind of my job, remember" Faith pointed out.

"Well, you haven't staked Angel yet" Khloe retorted, as Faith pushed herself up from the bed.

"I haven't because I know Buffy's still in love with him…are you still in love with Spike?" Faith inquired, watching Khloe's eyes widen.

"**What? **Of course not! That's…completely ridiculous. He's a backstabbing bloodsucker like you said. I couldn't care less" Khloe went on, but Faith didn't seem convinced.

"For someone who doesn't care, you're certainly denying it a lot" Faith huffed, before storming towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Khloe sighed, as Faith ripped the door open.

"To make sure this asshole really has left town" Faith exclaimed, before slamming the door shut so hard it almost came off its hinges.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Khloe couldn't have been wrong about Spike's true intentions. He had gone to the magic shop to try to find something to win Khloe back…or Dru…or maybe to just put himself out of his misery, when Willow walked in. She had been muttering something about a love potion, which seemed like fate to Spike. He soon kidnapped both the red-head and one of Buffy's other friends, Xander, knocking the latter out. Bringing them both to the factory, he put his plan in place. He was going to get Khloe back by the end of the night.

"You can do it, right? You can make her want me again?" Spike asked Willow, who bit her lip.

"I…I can try" Willow stuttered, as Spike's jaw tensed.

"You'll do more than bloody try! Or your little friend over there gets his throat ripped out" Spike warned, watching Willow turn even paler.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it!" Willow panicked.

"God, how the hell did I end up here? Everything was so simple before this place. It was just me and Dru…now she doesn't even want me anymore!" Spike growled, taking a long swig of his drink.

"W-what happened?" Willow questioned, thinking she should keep the vampire talking.

"Things had been off ever since we left this town. She kept saying I'd gone soft…that it was because of Khloe. I mean me soft? Please!" Spike growled, smashing the bottle into a bedpost, making Willow jump.

"She broke up with you?" Willow guessed as Spike nodded sadly, coming to sit on the bed next to her.

"Over such a silly bloody thing. We were making love, and she was doing this thing with her tongue where-" Spike began, as Willow cut him off.

"I don't think I want to know" Willow mumbled, now turning a greener colour.

"Anyways I sort of…called out Khloe's name. And she got in such a hissy fit about it. Next thing I know, she's on a park bench making out with a chaos demon!" Spike went on.

"Wait…it's Khloe you want this love spell for?" Willow frowned.

"Well duh! Are all witches as stupid as you?" Spike scoffed, watching Willow grit her teeth.

"I don't think you'd need a spell for what you want" Willow murmured under her breath, only just loud enough for Spike to hear.

"What does that mean?" Spike asked.

"She's been all sad and mopey since you left. Really…heartbroken. I don't know why…but she missed you a lot" Willow admitted, as Spike's eyes went wide.

"She has?" Spike questioned; his voice soft.

"Maybe if just talked to her-" Willow began, as Spike suddenly stood up.

"That's it! I force her to meet me by threatening to kill you two, and then when I don't she'll see what a great guy I am and admit how she really feels" Spike announced, as Willow let out a long sigh.

* * *

Khloe had managed to convince Faith to let it go after arguing for almost an hour, leaving them both watching TV in her motel room, a rare tension in the air. Khloe frowned when her landline began to ring, and picked it up, wondering who would be calling her.

"I've got a proposition for you, love" Spike announced, as Khloe's eyes widened.

"Just do us both a favour and forget about me, Spike. I'm hanging up now" Khloe told him, Faith's eyes snapping up to hers.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…not if you want to see little Willow or Xander again" Spike warned, as Khloe pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What have you done now?" Khloe sighed.

"Meet me at the magic shop in twenty minutes, or those two become my new blood bags. Your choice" Spike said, as she could practically hear the smirk in his voice before he hung up.

"Looks like I'm going out" Khloe mumbled.

"Great, let's go then. I'll get my stake" Faith nodded, as Khloe gave her a look.

"Woah, woah. Wait a second. You can't just…kill him" Khloe insisted, as Faith raised an eyebrow.

"Slayer. Vampire. Dead Vampire. It's as simple as that, Khloe" Faith retorted, walking towards the door.

"Faith, please. I can convince him to leave, okay? You don't have to do this" Khloe told her, watching Faith's jaw tense.

"And when he leaves then what? Have you thought about all the bodies he'll leave in his wake? He's a monster!" Faith went on.

"I know, okay? I know what he is. But…that doesn't mean I want to see him dead" Khloe admitted.

"Give me a reason not to kill him then" Faith replied, crossing her arms.

"…I might not feel the same way I used to, but I still care about him. I can't stop that. Just as much as I can't stop how I feel about you" Khloe explained, as Faith looked conflicted.

"I'm still coming with you. If he makes one wrong move, he's ash" Faith told her, as Khloe nodded quickly.

"Thank you" Khloe said, with a small smile, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

* * *

"Hello, sweetheart" Spike grinned, as he wrenched open the door to the magic shop, seeing Khloe walking towards him.

"You want to talk…so talk" Khloe exclaimed; her lips set in a fine line.

"Sure. But first, you tell your girlfriend to come out of the shadows…or is she too much of a coward?" Spike called out, smirking when the brunette from the day before stormed over to them, from where she had been hiding behind a nearby wall.

"You want to say that again, blondie?" Faith spat out, taking the stake out of her jacket.

"Well, aren't you two cute? Makes me want to heave" Spike murmured, as the two girls came to stand close to each other.

"Where's Willow and Xander?" Khloe inquired.

"Safe. For now. But you'll never find them if you stake me, so why don't you put that away, Xena" Spike exclaimed, looking to Faith.

"You know, you're not really what I was expecting…not exactly menacing, are you?" Faith goaded, putting her stake away nonetheless.

"She's mouthy, ain't she? No wonder you like her" Spike suggested, turning his attention back to Khloe.

"Just tell me what you want, Spike" Khloe insisted, as Spike gave her a look.

"I want you to admit that you still have feelings for me…say that and I'll leave you alone and Buffy's buddy's go free" Spike explained, as Khloe quirked an eyebrow.

"That makes literally no sense" Khloe stated.

"Neither does a vampire without a soul caring about a high schooler but here we are" Spike complained, placing his hands inside his leather jacket pockets.

"And what if I don't tell you what you want?" Khloe replied as Spike shrugged.

"I guess I'll just stick around here then...and Buffy's chums starve to death" Spike informed her.

"Why couldn't you just stay away?" Khloe sighed, feeling conflicted.

"As history has shown, I've always had a hard time staying away from you, pet" Spike confessed, taking a step closer to her, as Khloe felt her heart speed up a little.

"Uh-uh...one more step and you get slayed" Faith insisted, placing her hand back on her stake.

"Slayed? What does...you're screwing a Slayer?" Spike gaped at Khloe, who merely shrugged in response.

"...You'll really leave if I just say it?" Khloe asked, watching Spike nod.

He watched her bite her lip, her eyes darting between Spike and Faith, as he realised something. The reason why she was against just admitting something so simple.

"You're not sure you want me to go, are you?" Spike asked, his eyes wide, watching hurt flash over Faith's face.

"Well, isn't this touching!" A voice announced as the threesome turned around to see a large group of vampire's strolling towards them.

"Oh for God's sake..." Khloe trailed off, wondering what the hell Spike had gotten her into now.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Big things happening in this chapter, Faith and Khloe got together and Spike returned! I'm still holding out for the Spike/Khloe endgame though, don't worry. Please leave a review:)

bethisabear: Thank you, I hope you liked this chapter!

Guest: Aw, thank you:)


	13. Christmas Miracle

Khloe watched as almost a dozen vampires surrounded them, looking ready to attack at a moment's notice. She could feel Faith stiffen from beside her, the Slayer's hand wrapping around the stake in her jacket. Khloe's eyes darted towards a mop a few metres away, next to a bucket of soapy water. She doubted the night was going to end well.

"Lenny, how have you been?" Spike inquired, as one of the vampire's took a step forward.

"Better since you left. You should have stayed gone" The vampire exclaimed, licking his fangs.

"And I'll be on my way as soon as Khloe here does what I've asked" Spike stated, turning to the younger girl, who rolled her eyes.

"Not gonna' happen" She retorted.

"Any last words, Spike?" Lenny questioned, waving the group of vampires closer.

"Funny. I was just about to say the same thing to you" Spike smirked, taking a step forward so he was toe to toe with the vampire.

"Glad to see you still have as much restraint as ever" Khloe muttered, as Spike whipped back around to her, leaning down to whisper something in her ear.

"On my signal, leg it" He ordered, in a hushed voice.

"I can look after myself, Spike" Khloe insisted, as Spike's lips twitched into a smile.

"And your as stubborn as ever I see" Spike grinned, leaning in close to her.

"Can we just get to the staking before I throw up?" Faith complained, placing her hand in between the pair, and shoving Spike back.

"Alright" Spike shrugged, throwing his head back, which collided with Lenny who let out a pained cry.

Khloe immediately made her dash for the nearby mop, just managing to duck as one of the vampire's lunged for her. Snapping the mop in half, she gripped the makeshift stakes in her hands, before charging back into the fight. Spike had already run on top of a car, using this high ground as a clever advantage, shoving back any vampire who got close to him. Faith was having more trouble, as three vampires' advanced on her. With a strong throw, one of Khloe's stakes flew through the air, hitting the nearest vampire in the back, narrowly missing the creature's heart. Faith gave her a grateful smile, as she sent a kick to one of the other vamps. Khloe rushed forward to retrieve her stake from the vampire's back, kicking him in the back of legs as he dropped to his knees, and then plunging the wood into his heart. With Spike as their main target, most of the vampire's flocked around the blond, who risked being overwhelmed. Taking a deep breath, Khloe held her hand out, watching as the vampire's that surrounded Spike suddenly stilled. She felt the usual power flow through her, practically pumping through her veins as the vampires fell to their knees. Spike's eyes snapped to hers as he realised it was her doing, and even from the distance, he could see how the usually pale vampires had turned a sickening grey colour. Making her hand into a fist, their bodies began to shake before disintegrating a moment later, a high pitched scream echoing through the street, causing the window's on the car Spike was standing on to shatter. Khloe stumbled a little, feeling dizzy when hands were suddenly touching her shoulders, keeping her upright. Khloe looked up to see Spike holding her close, a look of awe on his face. She had certainly had an upgrade since he had last seen her.

"Like I said…I can handle myself" Khloe grinned, wiping away some blood that had dripped down from her nose.

"Oh, I can see that. It's kinda' hot" Spike flirted, making Khloe scoff.

A vampire flying over their heads and falling in a heap on the other side of the road, caught the pair's attention as they saw Faith holding her own against two remaining vampires'. Spike quirked an eyebrow as he watched Faith pummel one of the vampires with her fist, clearly enjoying herself.

"She's definitely your type" Spike exclaimed, as Khloe nodded with a grin.

The smile quickly fell from her face as she watched Lenny quickly running up behind Faith, who was too busy beating the vampire she had on the ground. Khloe's eyes widened as the vampire opened his mouth, just inches away from Faith now. Without a second's thought, Khloe was sprinting forward, grabbing the vampire's shoulder, and twisting them around. She cursed herself for dropping her makeshift stakes as the vampire suddenly lunged forward. Khloe let out a cry as she felt the creature's sharp teeth pierce her neck, almost passing out from the pain. With an angry yell, she kicked out, hitting the vampire in the crotch, as they let out a whimper, stumbling backwards.

"Did you seriously just bite me?!" Khloe yelled, grabbing the vampire by the neck.

In the next second, the vampire was ash, as black veins crawled up Khloe's arm, her adrenaline spiking. With a grimace, she felt blood dripping down her neck, placing her hand there to try to stem the blood. Spike had been too shocked to move during the attack, shocked to see Khloe put her own life in danger just to save the other girl.

"Are you okay?" Faith and Spike both questioned at the same time, the pair glaring at each other.

"I'll live" Khloe grimaced, as Faith shrugged off the jacket she was wearing, and placed the fabric against Khloe's bleeding wound.

"You saved me…again" Faith stated, as Khloe gave her a small smile.

"Like I told you before, I'd never let anyone hurt you" Khloe replied, as Faith leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

Spike looked away from the scene of affection, feeling his chest tighten, something cold wrapping around his heart. It hurt to see Khloe so happy with someone else. And it was clear to see that Faith also returned Khloe's feelings, perhaps even more.

"Do I get a kiss too?" Spike grinned, watching Khloe roll her eyes.

"You're welcome, by the way. I did save your ass too back there" Khloe pointed out, a hand on her hip.

"How would you like me to thank you? I can think of a few ways…but you might need a stretch first" Spike went on, sending a wink her way.

"Faith, can I have a word with Spike…alone?" Khloe asked, watching Faith reluctantly nod, glaring at Spike as she walked away.

"I'm not going to-" Khloe began, but Spike cut her off quickly.

"I'm leaving" Spike announced, as Khloe did a doubletake.

"What? Why?" She gaped, completely confused.

"You really like her, don't you?" Spike inquired, as Khloe mulled this over for a moment.

"…Yeah, I guess I do" Khloe mumbled, a small smile on her face, as she looked over to Faith who was staking a few of the unconscious vampire's.

"I meant what I said before I left. You deserve to be someone's everything, pet" Spike told her, raising his hand to brush his fingers against her cheek.

"What about you?" Khloe asked, as Spike's lips twitched into a sad smile.

"You're not supposed to care, remember?" Spike replied.

"Are you gonna' go back to Dru?" Khloe queried.

"Who else would have me" Spike shrugged, as Khloe took a step closer.

She leant forward until they were just inches apart, before turning at the last second to press a kiss against his cheek. Spike let out a content sound as Khloe then wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close. He pressed his face into her hair, as his own arms wrapped around her waist, taking in her scent again. It felt so right when he held her.

"Don't stay away so long this time" Khloe exclaimed, gripping onto his leather jacket.

"I won't. I promise" Spike mumbled, pressing a kiss to her head, before pulling away.

"…You were right" Khloe announced, as Spike tilted his head.

"About what?" He asked, as she gave him a sad look.

"You know what…" Khloe trailed off, before turning on her heel and walking over to Faith.

Spike let out a long sigh as he watched her leave, running a hand over his face, biting back any of the tears that definitely weren't welling in his eyes. It just wasn't their time…and they both knew it.

* * *

When Khloe heard later that day that Cordelia had been rushed to the hospital after being injured while searching for Xander and Willow, she freaked out. The feelings both girls had for each other once were long gone, but that sort of connection never went away. Faith seemed to understand and accept this, knowing that Khloe was well and truly over Cordelia. Khloe let out a sigh of relief when she saw Cordelia wrapped up in her hospital bed, looking pale and exhausted, but very much alive.

"Hey Cordy" Khloe exclaimed, as the brunette turned to her.

"Hi" Cordelia mumbled back, her eyes red-rimmed.

"How're you feeling?" Khloe asked, coming to sit by her bedside.

"Like death" Cordelia replied, through tight lips.

"Well, that's very on par with Sunnydale" Khloe joked, but Cordelia seemed lost in her own thoughts.

"What happened?" Khloe questioned, knowing that there was something more going on.

"I saw…Xander and Willow…they were…it's been going on for a while…" Cordelia stuttered, tears starting to well in her eyes again.

"Wait…he cheated on you?!" Khloe gaped, as Cordelia nodded, sadly.

"I could go beat him up if you want?" Khloe suggested, watching Cordelia laugh lightly.

"Thanks for the offer but…I don't want anything to do with him anymore" Cordelia informed her.

"He's an idiot, Cordy. You deserve better" Khloe insisted, as Cordelia rubbed at her eyes.

"I'm sorry. For how we broke up, how I made you feel. I guess Karma's biting me back now, huh?" Cordelia exclaimed, her eyes downcast.

"Hey, you didn't cheat on me. You were a complete bitch though, that's for sure" Khloe teased, as Cordelia shook her head fondly.

"You forgive me?" Cordelia queried.

"I forgave you months ago, Cordy. Now chin up, okay? You're Cordelia fucking Chase. Are you really going to let some stupid boy screw up your life?" Khloe insisted, as the other girl's lips twitched into a smile.

"…Faith's a lucky girl, you know" Cordelia stated, making Khloe frown.

"What?" She asked.

"I've seen the looks between you two. And let's be honest, she's definitely your type" Cordelia grinned.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Khloe laughed, making Cordelia giggle.

* * *

Khloe looked on in amusement as Faith crouched down on the dirty motel floor, hitting the TV with her hands, trying to get it to start working. Things had been strange between the pair since Spike's return, not to mention how sneaking around was putting a toll on their relationship. Faith still insisted she wasn't ready for anyone to know that there were more than friends. A sharp knock on the motel door, grabbed Khloe's attention, as Faith yelled out for them to enter. Khloe was surprised to see Buffy open the door, her hands clasped together in a nervous gesture.

"Hey" Buffy greeted, nodding to Khloe who was lounging on Faith's bed.

"What's going on? Scary monsters?" Faith guessed.

"Nope. Um…we're having Christmas Eve dinner at my house and I thought that if you didn't have plans…" Buffy trailed off.

"Your mom sent you down, huh?" Faith suggested, making Buffy frown.

"No" Buffy replied.

"Well, thanks. But I've got plans" Faith informed her.

Khloe and Faith had already planned to spend Christmas together, which was why Khloe had spent the best part of the afternoon decorating Faith's motel room. They were going to watch crappy Christmas movies and each a ton of food. But Christmas Eve was still free.

"Oh, are you two planning on going out?" Buffy questioned, looking between Faith and Khloe.

"Uh, no. There's this big party I've been invited to. And Khloe's seeing friends" Faith retorted, as Khloe raised an eyebrow.

Was Faith really so worried about Buffy finding out about their relationship that she couldn't even admit they were spending Christmas together? To say that Khloe was getting pissed was an understatement.

"Okay. Cool. But if you change the mind the offer-" Buffy began, but Faith stopped her.

"That's nice of you. Thanks. But I've got that…that big party. So…" Faith shrugged, crossing her arms.

"I'll take you up on the offer, Buffy" Khloe announced, as both girls turned to her in surprise.

"My thing sounds like kind of a drag" Khloe added, her eyes snapping up to Faith.

"Okay…sounds good. I'll see you then" Buffy nodded, heading towards the door.

"I look forward to it" Khloe exclaimed, as Buffy opened the motel door and left the pair alone.

"What the hell was that about?" Faith scoffed.

"You've got that **_big_** party, remember?" Khloe muttered, pushing herself to her feet.

"Khlo, it's just not the right time to tell Buffy and her friends" Faith stated, watching Khloe roll her eyes.

"When will it be? Jesus, Faith. Are you really that embarrassed by me?" Khloe muttered, angrily.

"You think that's what this is about? Why the hell would I want to tell people about us when you're just going to dump me if that bloodsucker comes back?!" Faith shouted.

"I'm still here, aren't I? I could have left with Spike! Hell, that's all I wanted all this year…just waiting for him to come back. He meant everything to me...until I met you! How do you think I could ever fucking leave you, Faith? I…you are the most important person in the world to me. Don't you get that?" Khloe insisted, coming to stand close to the brunette.

Faith stood still on the spot, breathing heavily before she was suddenly pulling Khloe into a searing kiss. Her hands gripped Khloe's hair as her mouth moved against the other girl's, who began to kiss her back with just as much passion. With her strong arms, Faith pulled Khloe up so she could wrap her legs around Faith's waist, as they stumbled over to the bed, falling down in a heap. Faith was crawling on top of Khloe in an instant, pressing her lips down Khloe's jaw. When she came to the faint scar of a bite on Khloe's neck, she pressed a soft kiss there, hearing the other girl let out a low moan. All of a sudden, Khloe was pushing Faith onto her back, so she could straddle her, before leaning down to kiss her again, her tongue licking into Faith's mouth. Neither girl had realised how close they were to the bed's edge, with one of Faith's legs hanging off the side. As Khloe trailed a hand down Faith's shirt, her fingers reaching under to find the warm skin there, Faith writhed underneath her, suddenly sending them both off the bed. Khloe couldn't stop the fit of giggles that came from her lips, as she and Faith ended up on a heap on the motel floor. Faith soon joined in the laughter as she tried to untangle herself, before giving up and allowing herself to just lay on the floor with Khloe, realising that she was content.

* * *

Faith fidgeted nervously on the Summers' front porch, as Khloe went to press the doorbell. Khloe could tell Faith was embarrassed for some ridiculous reason about wanting to spend time with an actual family on Christmas. She thought it made her weak, Khloe realised.

"I get it, you know. Getting close to people…it doesn't usually end well. But sometimes, people can surprise you, Faith" Khloe explained, as Faith gave her a small smile.

"I'm starting to get that" Faith replied, as the door swung open.

"Hey" Faith greeted, as the door revealed a surprised looking Buffy.

"Hi!" Buffy smiled back.

"Uh, looked like that whole party thing was gonna be kind of a drag. And Khlo didn't want to…" Faith trailed off, looking to the other girl.

"You know, what? I was lying. I was just…I didn't know if you'd want us both to come round" Faith added, a moment later.

"Why wouldn't I want that?" Buffy frowned, as Faith reached out to take Khloe's hand in her own.

"I thought you might be uncomfortable…with me bringing my girlfriend around" Faith exclaimed, as a broad grin grew on Khloe's face, as she squeezed Faith's hand back.

"Oh…you guys…so you're…huh…I guess Willow was right" Buffy stuttered, a little taken back.

"Willow?" Khloe questioned.

"She thought you two had a thing for each other" Buffy replied.

"Well, how exactly was Khlo gonna' resist this?" Faith smirked, turning to Khloe, who nudged her with her elbow.

"I'm glad you came. Both of you" Buffy told them.

"Uh...Here" Faith announced, handing Buffy two gifts that had been wrapped only an hour beforehand.

"Why don't you come in from the entire lack of cold?" Buffy suggested, looking down at Faith's miniskirt.

"Uh, that one is for your mom. They're pretty crappy" Faith informed her, as she entered the house, her hand still intertwined with Khloe's.

"Faith, you made it…and you brought a friend" Joyce Summers exclaimed, noticing how close the girls were standing.

"Girlfriend" Faith clarified, as Joyce's eyes almost popped from her head.

"Oh…I didn't realise you, uh…liked…" Joyce trailed off, awkwardly.

"Girls?" Khloe guessed, as Joyce looked a little embarrassed.

"Well, yes. But the more the merrier! Oh, you brought gifts? That is so thoughtful" Joyce thanked them, taking the gifts from Buffy's hands.

"They're crappy" Faith shrugged.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and get your gifts. Excuse me" Buffy announced, turning to walk up the stairs, leaving the women alone.

"Uh, would you like some nog?" Joyce offered, as both girls nodded.

"Tis' the season and all" Faith exclaimed, as they came to sit down in the lounge.

"Nice decorations, Ms Summers. You put our motel rooms to shame" Khloe stated, as Joyce handed them both their drinks.

"Buffy helped. It's, uh…been a while since I last saw you Khloe" Joyce pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess the last time was when I kind of chewed you out" Khloe realised, a little embarrassed.

"It was a night of high emotions. For everyone" Joyce replied, as Khloe nodded slowly.

"So, how long have you two been together? Or is together not the right word…I don't really know the terms" Joyce told them, as Khloe had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Joyce, you really don't need to stress. We're not that different from Buffy's other friends that are dating" Khloe insisted.

"I suppose. Apart from Faith being a Slayer and you not being quite human…" Joyce trailed off, freaking herself out a little.

"Being normal is overrated" Faith shrugged, as Buffy suddenly came rushing down the stairs.

"Faith, Khloe. Can I talk to you to for a second?" Buffy announced, looking distressed.

The two girls were quickly on their feet, as Buffy led them into the kitchen, unshed tears in her eyes. Khloe watched as she grabbed her coat, clearly planning on going out.

"Angel was just here. Something's happening to him. He's losing it…I need to find him" Buffy exclaimed, as Faith shook her head.

"He's still a vamp, Buffy. He could hurt you" Faith pointed out.

"This is Angel we're talking about" Buffy stated.

"We'll come with you" Khloe offered.

"No. I need you to stay here with my mom in case he comes back" Buffy told them, as she walked towards the door.

"What should we tell her?" Khloe asked, as Buffy opened the door.

"I'm having boy trouble" Buffy mumbled, before walking into the warm night, closing the door behind her.

* * *

The night hadn't gone quite as Faith and Khloe were expecting, but it had been surprisingly nice. Joyce might have been a bit awkward about it, but there was none of the disgust there that both girls had been worried about. She seemed to accept them, and that meant a lot. They had offered to wash up the dishes while Joyce waited by the front window to wait for her daughter to return, obviously missing her.

"So…does this mean I can kiss you in public now?" Khloe asked, as Faith turned to her with a smirk.

"You can kiss me whenever you like" Faith told her, as Khloe quirked an eyebrow, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Don't put ideas into my head" Khloe teased.

"…Did you mean what you said at the motel the other day? About not leaving?" Faith inquired, as a small smile grew on Khloe's face.

"Nothing is gonna' drag me away from you, Faith Lehane. You are well and truly stuck with me" Khloe informed her, as Faith suddenly wrapped her arms around Khloe's shoulders.

"Glad to hear it" Faith mumbled, as Khloe wrapped her own arms around Faith's waist.

The two girls stayed there in the kitchen for a while, just holding each other, enjoying the feeling. They had both been alone for so long, it felt good to know they'd have each other's backs. Always.

"Girls! I…oh, am I interrupting?" Joyce questioned, seeing the two embracing each other.

"Nah, Faith was just getting a bit soppy as usual. What's up?" Khloe replied, as Faith shook her head fondly.

"It's snowing!" Joyce all but squealed, as the girl's eyes widened.

Faith was the first to run to the door, ripping it open to find that Joyce was right. It was snowing and had already laid on the ground. She rushed into the garden, a broad smile on her face as she held her hands out to catch the tiny flakes. Khloe joined her quickly, laughing as she twisted around.

"I must be bloody dreaming" Khloe murmured, thinking about how it never snowed at Christmas.

"I guess even life surprises you sometimes" Faith grinned, turning to her girlfriend.

Her eyes then snapped up to where she saw some mistletoe was hanging near their heads, her eyes sparkling mischievously. Khloe's eyes followed her gaze, as she reached out to intertwine their hands.

"Like you said…tis' the season" Khloe beamed, as she leant forward to press her lips against Faith's.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!** I would love it if you guys could check out my new Harry Potter fanfic, you can read it by going to my profile! It's called the Quest for Revenge.** Also, I know it's a bit early for Christmas fluff, but after the year we've had, I think we all deserve it, haha. Spike will be back, and earlier than he returned on the show. Please leave a review:)

Selyne Nightshade: I'm glad I've been able to do that, haha. Spike/Khloe is still endgame, but they've both got a bit more growing to do before then. I hope you liked the update! Thanks for reviewing:)

LMarie99: Aw, thank you! I'm really glad you're enjoying it:) Don't worry, Spike will be back soon enough, he's still not quite over Dru yet though.


End file.
